Shadowing
by AliceInNeverLand
Summary: What happens when Tokio Hotel decides to see what life is like in an American high school? Like Gustav says, The only thing that is important is that everything goes wrong! Bad at summeries, please read! T for language. On Hiatus for the time being
1. My Crazy Wacked Out Plan

**Ok guys this is my first fan fic, and it is just based on an idea that I just could NOT get out of my head for some reason. All of the Characters except for Aalina are based on either my friends, the real Tokio Hotel, or events that have actually happened to me with some editing, lol. In a way, this is sort of a Christmas present to my friends, cuz i was to busy (and a little lazy) to get all of them something, so at one point or another, i will have them all mentioned in here, so bare with me with the tons of minor characters. I am currently fighting with my laptop to let me use word so that i can type so i can update, but i already have at least some of the 2nd chapter done, and i WILL NOT update until I have at least 5 reviews saying that i should go on. I don't want to put up something that no one wants to read, but if i get the 5 reviews that say they want me to go on, i will gladly! Happy Holidays and Have an Awesome New Year if I don't update before then!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokio Hotel, just all of their CD's and a lot of their shirts ( but I wish I could own them all for a day)**

**I have redone this chapter so that It matches up with the story. Please read this so that you will understand chapter 6.**

**Aalina's POV**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. There was no freaking way that Bill Kaulitz had just e-mailed me back and told me that he was going to call me on my cell tomorrow to spell out the details to my plan. I couldn't believe that I, Aalina, the red-neck, German-American, and slightly crazy girl was going to get to hang out with the best band in the world, Tokio Hotel.

I started jumping up and down and screaming. I was so glad that everyone was out at the store getting food. I lived with 3 of my best friends, Robin, Alannah, and Crispen. All of us met because our parents are all in the military. Right now, all of our parents where stationed in Germany, and because our parents didn't want to pull us out of our senior year, we where all living together at my house. Not just because it is the biggest, but because it is the most up to date, and all of our parents can easily contact us here, to check in.

Yeah, so far I know I sound totally conceded, but hear my story first. My name is Aalina, which in is self, is kind of strange, and trust me I have had to stand the jokes from the jerks in my classes back in elementary school, but that is way behind me at this point. My family is from Germany, but my parents were born and raised in America. It was my Grandparents that came over from Germany originally, and honestly, I wish they had stayed there, and then maybe I would have grown up In Germany, where I totally wished that I lived. But no, I have never been out of America, except for one family vacation to the Bahamas, which I totally don't remember because I was really young.

I discovered Tokio Hotel through the Internet, and I have loved them ever since. I swear to god, Bill Kaulitz has the voice of a freaking angel. In reality, my parents weren't even nice enough to let me go to one of their concerts the first time they came as close to me as they had ever come. Also, just my luck, at that show, they did 2 encores and apparently the show was totally awesome. I am still mad at my mom for that, but not too mad, because she can't really do anything about where I go or what I do anymore, but I'm getting ahead of myself.

I was lucky enough to find Bill's, Tom's, and Gustav's personal MySpace's. Doubly lucky, because Bill's MySpace had his e-mail on it so that his fans can talk to him and get to know the real him, that is also the point of his MySpace. You have GOT to love the Internet. I had told my friend's the plan, and most of them just thought that I was insane, and that Bill would never e-mail me back, it was probably not his real e-mail, and that he was to busy. Yet, somehow, buy some amazing chance of fate, Bill e-mailed me back.

But back to the screaming my head off like a moron to the point that anyone that didn't know me would think that I was insane. Ok, well, you're probably wondering what in the world was I so hyper about, to be acting like this? Well, my brilliant idea was that I would talk to Bill and ask him what he thought of him and the rest of the band shadowing me and a few of my friends to see what going to high school in America was like. I talked back and forth with Bill and he agreed that it would be cool, and that he would talk to the guys about it to see what they said. I gave Bill my cell phone number and he said that he would call me the next day and tell me their verdict.

**The Next Day**

"Aalina, can you sit still for one minute?!" Robin asked. Robin is one of my best friends who lives with me, and as much as I love the girl like a sister, I still have to keep a leash on her sometimes because she has already been suspended once for making a new rendition to "The 12 Days of Christmas" that was about her ex-boyfriend and for posting it all over his locker and handing it out to people. Yeah, she was out for 5 days for that, and ever since I have had to keep her out of more trouble…..

We were in German, one of my favorite classes, but only the 2nd class of the day out of 4. I was bouncing up and down in my seat, anxious for the day to be over so that I could find out what Bill, Tom, Georg and Gustav had decided to do. She was one of my friends that I had decided would be shadowed with me if the answer was yes. I couldn't sit still the whole time, and couldn't focus at all, so Sarah had to keep poking me to make me pay attention. We had both been anxious all day, because she was staying the night at my house because it was Friday, along with my other close friends that where going to be shadowed if this worked out, Crispen, Vivian, and Alannah. Crispen (or Chris as we sometimes call her) and Alannah where fighting over who Tom was going to shadow if they said yes, but i told them we would figure it out if they even said yes.

At lunch we all were at our table staring at my phone, which was in the center. Because of the time differences of Germany and America, they would have called during our lunch period. Well, not all of us where focused on my cell phone. Actualy, only me, Robin and Vivian where staring at my phone, yelling metaly at it to start ringing. Chris was talking, well actualy it was more like arguing, with Alannah about wether the Twilight series was good or not. Chris said yes, Alannah was very determined that it wasn't. Wich of corse ment that my other friend Sushi (A.N.-I actualy do have a friend nicknamed Sushi, cuz no one can say her name right) was starting out on her tangent about how Rob Patterson was the "Hottest Man Alive" to her, which made Daisy start to argue with her that he was not, and that him singing sounded like a (A.N.- This is a direct quote) cat-dieing-underwater-that-is-in-labor-on-crack-being-strangled.

This only ment that Vivian, Robin and me needed to jump in and yell at Daisy and Sushi about how they needed to quiet down or we would not be able to hear my phone. Alex and Maddie, two of my other friends where just sitting there looking at us wondering what the hell was wrong with us. I am honestly surprised that an administrator did not come over and yell at us for being to loud, but i think by this point, they are used to us being this loud and just ignore us. That's when says she noticed my phone start to ring.....

_**Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling**_

**Please People Review and tell me honestly what you think. I will update at 5 revews telling me to do so, and if that comes before i finnish the 2nd chapter, i will work my ass off and hopefully have it up by Thursday at the most if i get 5 reviews tonight! **

Ich danke Ihnen sehr, sehr viel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Hello?

**_Author's Note-READ!!!!!!!!_**

**Ok, I hope that everyone had an awesome holiday, and now the next big thing is New Years! Yay for staying up to ungodly hours in the morning and to disturbing the peace with your friends while your on a sugar high! Yeah! Ok, now that I got that out of my system, I have to tell everyone something. YOU GUYS NEED TO REVIEW! I am keeping the "5 reviews to update" rule for now, and so far I only have 4, and i am posting this anyway, cuz i want to start working on the next chapter. I will not do this again if i can help it. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! really, there enough people reading this story that i should have tons of reviews but i have 4. And only two of them are from someone that didn't know that this story was coming out ( Yay for i-am-a-warrior and Mistress Senbon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Also Danke to everyone who added me as a favorite Author or favorite story!!!!**

_**Disclaimer- sadly, I don't own Tokio Hotel, or the school in this story, but i do own my friends in this story! (Yes that does include you Ells, muhahahahah ;-P)**_

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Maddie's POV_**

"Ok, what in the world was that buzzing noise? Oh look, Aalina's phone is ringing! Cool, it lights up! Awesome, look at all the colors go! Oh, her ring tone is 'Don't Jump'! I scream into the night for you....Oh wait, its ringing!!!!!!!!! That's what we where waiting for! Or was it for....no, it was defiantly for the call from Bill. I should give Aalina her phone, she will kill me if she misses the call, then she will be a grumpy pants all day. I wonder if they make grumpy pants, OMG that would be so cool! Then they could make happy pants and sad pants and sleepy pants, and angry pants, and all kinds of matching pants! Then...." Alex smacked me, interrupting my mental conversation i was having with myself "Ouch!" I glared at her, and stuck my tough out. "Give Aalina her phone before she finds out it is ringing and kills us." Alex said.

I tapped Aalina, who was still having a yelling match with Daisy and Sushi, on the shoulder and said "Um, Aalina, your..""hold on a sec Maddie" she interrupted me. Ok...I tried again. Same response. This was not going good. Alex took the phone from my hand and answered it, muttering something about a "damn easily distracted girl". Oh, I don't think that she is happy with Aalina. Or she could have been talking about me. It honestly could have been about either of us....Oh well, back to wondering if they made grumpy pants! Oh, what size would I need in them I wonder...

**_Alex POV_**

I watched Maddie return to her internal conversation. I wonder what it is about this time, but I am a little scared to ask..... Last time it was about why flowers smelled so good but tasted so bad. Yeah, that one ended badly, she made me eat a flower with her so she could figure out if some flowers actually tasted good. My grandmother's amazing egg rolls couldn't even get rid of that taste, bleck! I looked at Aalina's phone. Yep, sure enough it was flashing the name _Bill _at me. I wonder what she would do if I answered it? Maybe that would finally get her attention! I flipped open the phone. "Hello?" I said into the phone, blocking my other ear so I could actually hear the person talking through the phone to me. "Hello?" I heard an accented voice say back. Ah, so it was Bill, or his brother, or something like that. I still think that it is just some stalker that Aalina has been talking to. There is no way that it was really him. Time to find out!

**_Bill POV_**

I hope that I called the right cell phone, I'm not that great with English numbers, so I hope I didn't get one wrong. I can't tell if the girl I am talking to is Aalina or not, I have never talked to her other then over e-mail and once over instant messenger. Also, I couldn't hardly hear the person on the other line, there was so much noise in the background! Wow, Aalina warned me that it might be hard to hear because she might be in the cafeteria when I called if she couldn't get out, but I could hear people _screaming_. Ok......maybe going to her school would be more interesting then I thought..... "Hello" the girl answered again. I remembered that I was still on the phone and asked "Is this Aalina?" "No, this is Alex" the girl, answered. Ok, so maybe I should of had payed more attention at school when we where learning the numbers, but noooo I _had_to sit there and not pay attention and rewrite Live Every Second for the millionth time.

"Oh, I'm realy sorry, I must have the wrong number." I started to appologise untill Alex said "No, you have the right number **BILL!"** I was wondering why she had basicly screamed my name, and what she ment by saying that I did have the right number when I heard a loud _thunk_ and some yell "Ow, what the hell was that for? Wait, did you say Bill? Give me my damn phone Alex!" Ah, so _that_ must have been Aalina. I guess her friend Alex answered the phone. That made sence.....sort of.... I started to say hello again when I heard someone go "hold on just one second". Ok, I guess I was going to talk to some one eles, wheather it was Aalina or not. Yeah, it was definantly going to be interesting if we whent to her school.....

**_Aalina's POV_**

I was SO going to kill Alex for smacking me on the head if this wasn't realy Bill. I muttered a quick "hold on a second" into the speaker of the phone and ran as fast as i could, without getting stopped by a teacher, out of the cafeteria and out the door to the cortyard area where students could hang out after they finished their lunch untill the bell rang. I lifted the phone to my ear, looked around to make sure a teacher didn't see me (we aren't supposed to use them during school hours). Seeing no teachers close by, I said an attentive and nervous "hello?" into my phone.

"Is _this_ Aalina, or is it still Alex?" a voice asked. YES!!! It was Bill!!!!

**_Danke for reading!!!!!!!!_**

**Seriously people, REVEIW!!!!!!!! I want at least 4 before I put up the next chapter!**


	3. With Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

**_Author's Note_**

**OMFG, I LOVE U GUYS!!!!!!!! I got all of the reviews I wanted in ONE DAY! And I wasn't even home all day, so when I came hope and checked on the story, I was so happy!!!!! I could give you all huge glomp hugs! Yay for the 6 people that have reviewed: ShelliTHFan!, Just Because He Lives, Mistress Senbon, i-am-a-warrior, tokiohotelluver2 and morequirkyjuno!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry, it is 12:33 am right now, and I am WAY to hyper, lol. Anyway, ON TO THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!! (and no mads, they don't make grumpy pants as far as i know, your not missing out on anything, lol!)**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Tokio Hotel as much as I want to, lol! And apparently, I don't own my friends eather...( Fine, their I said it Elles!....)_**

_Bill's POV_

"Is this Aalina, or is it still Alex?" I asked jokingly. I heard someone laugh and go, "No, this is Aalina, not Alex. She just picked up my phone because it was on the table. She didn't say any thing too strange did she?" Aalina wondered. "No, why?" I asked suspiciously. Alex seemed to be a little strange, but what would she do or say that would bother me? "Well....Alex didn't think that it was really you that I was talking to. She thought you where actually a stalker..." Aalina explained nervously. "A stalker? That's the first I ever been accused of being that!" I said laughing.

_Aalina's POV_

God I am being such a DORK! Why is my mouth just going on auto drive just because I am nervous? And why am I even nervous? I shouldn't be! GRRRRRRRRRRRR, I HATE MY STUPID AUTO MOUTH!!! "She thought you where really a stalker", THAT was smart! I don't even know why I am nervous, I'm not one of those silly-ass overly obsessed fans or anything like that. I love them, but I don't jump up and down screaming whenever they are on the Internet or TV, and I don't go around saying that I am going to marry them, kissing their pictures like some Jonas Brothers fans do. That is just strange. I mean, most of them haven't even talked to them for more then 20 seconds! Or got to hang out with them and gotten to know them. Like I might get to do. Hahahaha you stupid, obsessed fan- OH CRAP!!! I'm still on the phone with Bill!

Oh god, he probably ether thinks I am insane by now, or have pulled a obsessive girl stunt and passed out at the sound of his voice. Great. "Bill are you there?" I asked quickly, before he could ether decide that talking to me was a bad idea, or that I had just hung up on him. "Yeah Aalina, I'm here. I have an answer from the band about coming to your school and shadowing you and some of your friends." I started jumping up and down for a minute earning me some very strange looks from the other students around me. Oh well, I was hyper, and I'm used to it.

"What did you guys decide?" I asked once I was done bouncing. My heart must have been beating a million times a minute. " Well, Tom is sort of against it because it means going back to school no matter how you look at it. The only reason that he _really _wants to go is because there will be tons of American girls and your school doesn't have uniforms which to him means mini skirts." I groaned. Just what I needed, to be told that Tom possibly voted no, which severely cut my chances of them coming. Then again, to Tom, the temptation of hundreds of girls in short skirts may, sadly, work in my favor. "I honestly don't like my brother's reasoning for wanting to come, but it saved me from an argument to have him come, because I want to, but I want him to be with us." YES! 2 votes yes!

"Georg and Gustav weren't that thrilled with the idea of going back to school ether, especially because they have been out longer then me and Tom, but then they both realised that it wouldn't really be that much work for them, because they both where good students." "Does that mean yes?!?" I asked, ready to scream from the anticipation. "Well, as long as you help me keep an eye, and possibly a leash on Tom..." I heard a "HEY!!" and some laughing in the background " yeah, where coming." That's all I needed. I pulled the phone away from my ear and started jumping up and down in a circle screaming "YES!!!".

I ran as fast as I could (without getting in trouble) back into the cafeteria. As soon as they saw me, April, Vivian, Crispen, Robin and Alannah jumped up and started running back outside with me. Once we got back outside, and made sure there where no teachers around, I put my phone on speaker. "Bill, are you still there?" I asked, breathless from all the screaming and jumping. "Ja, but I think my ears are bleeding from the yelling" he joked. "Oh, sorry, sorry!" I quickly apologised, but Bill just laughed. "It sounds like you are about as excited about this as we are." He said.

I laughed and said "You have no idea." "I can give you an idea of what it's been like here for the past 2 days" Alannah said. "Oh my god, it would be SO COOL if Bill came! OMG, I'm so excited. OMG, Alannah and Crispen, STOP FIGHTING OVER WHO TOM IS GOING TO SHADOW! Both of you stop! Now! Ouch Chris, why did you bite me?" Alannah said in this weird distorted voice that I guess was supposed to be me, but sounded _nothing_like me. I think.... I heard tons of laughing coming from my phone. Oh no, great, now I am going to have to kill Alannah because she made me look like a total fool in front of Bill. Wait a minute...

"Bill, do you have your phone on speaker..?" I asked nervously. "Yeah, why?" He said. Great, I could barely hear him over the laughing from the other guys. Oh, Alannah was SO dead when we where done on the phone. "Ok, I do NOT sound like that Alannah, and I don't say OMG that much. Man, now you guys think that I am stupid..." "No, I don't think that you are stupid, the voice she did was just so funny!" Bill said through laughing. "I think you sound pretty stupid." I heard someone say. That made me feel bad until I heard a loud YANK! and someone go "What the hell was that for, she did sound stupid!" then I heard another YANK! and the person go "Damn it Bill, stop trying to rip out my dreads by yanking on them! Don't test me, I will hide all of your make-up and hair spray so you can't look all pretty for your new girlfrien-OW! STOP THAT!" Ah, so Tom was the person who I would have to hit when I saw him.

"Ok, Tom, can you hold the insults for 2 seconds while we work out some details?" I asked Tom, trying hard not to laugh, but failing miserably. "Fine, I will be a good boy and won't insult anyone right now, AS LONG AS BILL LEAVES MY DREADS _ALONE_!!!" Tom muttered. "Alright then, Bill, you are with me." I heard the sound of someone putting their hand over someones mouth. I also heard Bill say "Ok." to me, and to the person who had their mouth covered (I'm guessing it was Tom) "Say anything, and I will hide all of your guitar picks somewhere you will never find them, and if you did find them, you would never want to go their anyway." Nice, blackmailing Tom! Though I can guess where Bill would hide the guitar picks. Probably in Georg's underwear drawer, which is why Tom would not go get them. I grinned to myself.

"Gustav, you will be with Vivian. Vivian, say Hi to Gustav" Vivian said a small "Hey" and looked guiltily at me. She turned to me (I was holding the phone) and said "Actually Gustav, you will only be shadowing me for one day. My parents just told me yesterday morning that we are going on vacation and for the time that you guys will be here, I will be gone, at least for most of it. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier Aalina." Wow, she felt really bad about doing this. She looks like she just confessed to killing my dog by accident or something. I gave her a hug and said "It's ok, go have a kick ass time on vacation with your family. Besides, you just helped me pick who Tom is going to shadow."

"Gustav, you will be with Crispen the rest of the time then. We just call her Chris sometimes though. Chris, say Hey to the nice drummer." I said. Chris said a sort of bored "Hey" to Gustav and shot a death glare at Alannah, who was doing a happy dance and sticking her tougn out at Chris, because she knew what was coming next.

"Tom, you will be with..." I started to say before I was interrupted by an extremely hyper Alannah proclaiming "You will be with none other then meeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Wow she was hyper! I could feel the shock from the surprise outburst coming from both ends of the phone. "Okkkkk, I guess I don't have to tell Alannah to introduce herself, she told us who she was loud and clear..." I said. "Sorry guys, she and Chris have been fighting over which one Tom would shadow for _forever. _And, as you can tell, Alannah won, so she is doing a happy dance, and Chris is giving her a death glare..." I heard everyone laugh, exept Tom, who what going "What? It's fine if two cute girls want to fight over me, I see nothing wrong with it!" which of course made Bill pull on Tom's dreadlocks again.

"Finally, last but not least, Georg, you will be with Robin. Actually Georg, you are shadowing her to keep her from doing anything stupid. You are strong enough to keep her from attempting murder on her ex boyfriend. You up for it?" I said. I heard a silence on the line for a minute, and then Georg say "Alright, but if she gets away with it, or he deserves what she is going to do to him, I'm not stopping anyone." "And I'm ok with that!" Said Robin.

**_Brrrrrrrrrrinnnnnnnnnggggggg  
_**"Crap, there is the bell. We got everything set up? Anything else?" I asked quickly. I got a mix of responses from the band. "Nope" "I'm good" "I got nothing" "HOT GIRLS HERE I COME!" *Sigh* This is going to be a long rest of the year, but certainly an interesting one!

**_The next chapter will be when they get to America and all meet at Aalina's house._**

**_Please review!!!!!!!!!!!_**

p.s- and just so y'all know, I stayed up until after midnight typing to post this. Be grateful and review! Danke!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. 20 Questions from Tom

**_Author's Note_**

**After New Years I will probably be updating less often. I will try to update at least once a week, if not more. It honestly just depends on how much work my teachers give me for homework. I will update as often as possible though. Danke again to everyone who is reading, you guys rock! Also ich danke Ihnen sehr, sehr viel to the people who reviewed on the last chapter: tokiohotelluver2, Crazy German Girl, Mistress Senbon, i-am-a-warrior,and contortion woot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Warning: Author loose on the Internet that is way to hyper. I got to get new clothes, 2 new Cd's (Paramore and My Chemical Romance) and have had way to much sugar! (Panara bread lemonade that needs more sugar, and a huge bottle of cherry Pepsi, and a huge glass of chocolate milk this morning. I don't need anymore sugar or I am not going to be able to see straight, lol) Also, so far, this is the longest chapter that I have written so far. Please please please review!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Tokio Hotel_**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Bill's POV_**

Man I hate planes. They scare me when they hit turbulence and in some planes there is not enough room and I start to get claustrophobic. Plus, long rides are _so_boring. The only thing to do is throw stuff at whoever falls asleep first, like when Georg fell asleep and I threw a chocolate at him and it melted down his shirt because he didn't notice it. That was so funny. Especially when Gustav shined the light on and off in his eyes for almost half an hour and he never moved once. I need to remember to tell Tom to remind me, or better yet, help me steal those sunglasses, apparently they work great!

Man, this plane was taking forever and we weren't even on it yet! Just our luck our plane to the US has been delayed because of snow in Nevada, which I really don't get if we are going to Maryland, but whatever. I tried to call Aalina to tell her that she could stay home for another hour or two because she was meeting us with her friends at the airport, but my stupid cell phone gets no service in this terminal, and in order to get service i would have to go out and go through security again.

I did not want to do that. If I had to take off all of my jewelry and jacket again just to get through the metal detector, not to mention the fun task of taking off my lace up boots that take forever to even get off, I would loose my mind. By the time I would be done again the plane would be in the air without me on it. If it weren't for the fact that I couldn't get to half the places we tour without a plane, I would never use them. Tom likes to tease me about what he calls my "absurd fears", but that only gives me the right to tease him about when my cat, Kasimir, attacked him. That makes him shut up real fast.... (A.N.-He realy does, or did, have a cat named Kasimir)

"Bill come _on_" yelled Tom. Crap, they wanted us to get on the plane. I looked out the window at our plane and instantly regretted it. My stomach flipped and Gustav came over and said "You looked again didn't you?". I nodded. "You look a little green, are you going to be ok?" Gustav asked. "Yeah, I just need you guys to help distract me on the ride over so I don't freak." I replied. I have been even more scared of planes ever sense I had seen on the news the other day that one that looked like the one we where about to get on crashed into the ocean and only an handful of people survived.

"Just think about your new girlfrei-OW!" Gustav said until I whacked him in the head. "You need to stop listening to Tom. And I have not even met Aalina in person. You guys need to STOP trying to hook me up with every girl that you think I might like." I said. "Ok, whatever, just think of what we are going to do once we get to the airport. You know no one else will be thinking of that stuff. Tom is just hyper to go meet a bunch of girls. I will have to remind Georg to help me keep him in line...." Gustav said, and started walking away. I took a deep breath and walked up to the lady at the ticket station, handed her my ticket, and borded the plane.

**_Tom POV_**

Dang, Bill really was scared. Normally he was hyper and way to talkative when doing things like this. He should be like that today, because I think that he has been looking forward this more than anyone, but he is just sitting next to me, looking pail and laying back into the seat with his eyes closed, mouthing the words along with his IPod. I know he was a little spooked when we saw the wreck on the news a few days ago, and I know it bugged him more then he let show, but he is a wreck. To anyone else, Bill would just look tired, but I can tell that he is scared out of his mind, and is trying to distract himself. Hey, maybe I could...

I pulled one of Bill's head phones out and his eyes snapped open. In a scary, but in a way, scared, voice Bill looked at me and said" Give me my headphone back or I am going to take your hand off." I shook my head. Now Bill looked desperate. In a smaller more scared voice Bill pleaded "Come on Tom, you know how scared I am. Please give it back. Either that, or talk to me and help me keep my mind off of the flight." I sighed, and looked at my brother. I hated to see him like this, he normally was ok with this, and if he wasn't he was good at hiding it. He looked more terrified then I can remember seeing him in years. He didn't even look this scared before he went on stage for the first time!

I was quieter and said "Bill, the plane is not going to crash with us on it." Then I smiled and said " I'm too wicked hot to die now!" Bill looked completely bewildered for a minute, then burst out laughing. Good, it worked. I grinned and said " Now that you are not majorly freaked anymore, lets talk details". Bill looked confused for a minute and said "But you heard what we worked out when we where talking to Aalina. You know all the details of what we are supposed to do already."

I grinned even bigger, and Bill started to squirm in his seat. He knew exactly what I was about to say, and was wishing that the plane was still on the ground so that he could switch seats and avoid this conversation, but it was to late, and he knew it. I grinned even bigger and said "No, I mean details about the girls! Are there any wicked hot girls?! You know that, as much as you hate it, I know what you are thinking sometimes, and that we are constantly trying to find you a girlfriend. Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...... Whats Aalina like? You two are going to be spending a lot of time together!" Bill groaned and tried to grab his head phones back.

I pulled them out of his reach and said "Answer my questions and get your head phones back". The Skull Candy emblems of his head phones gleamed back at him from the light comming from the window, and seemed to be teasing him. Good, then maybe then he would confess.

I know that Bill has started crushing a little on Aalina, even though they have never met in person. He has be writing to her all the time, and within the first few emails things for the school trip where set up. Yet Bill has been talking to her every chance he gets, and he has even talked about her to me. He never does that unless he is starting to or does, like a girl. Seriously, I feel like I've known the girl for years how much Bill has told me about her.

Bill did anything he could to avoid my gaze. He started fiddling with his necklace and stared out the window. "Come on Bill, you have to of gotten some description of what she looks like from her!" Bill, still avoiding looking at me just shook his head.

"Then how are we supposed to spot her at the airport?" I said grinning again. Bill froze. Ha, caught him! I knew he knew something, that's why he wouldn't look at me. He is a horrible liar if he has to lie to your face. He is still a horrible liar if he doesn't, but, just not _as_ horrible.

"Come on Bill, it's a 8 hour trip, and we still have 7 hours to go. Do I really have to bug you for 7 more hours?" I said. Bill's eyes got wide, thinking of how horribly I could bug him for the next 7 hours. He sighed and said "Fine, I will tell you about her. I suppose you want to know what her friends look like too?" I shook my head and smiled, knowing that there was no way that my little brother was going to get out of this, and that he knew it, so he just surrendered.

"I only know a basic description of each of them. She couldn't scan pictures onto her computer because she doesn't have a scanner. The girl that you will be shadowing, Alannah, is a little shorter than you, has really long brown hair, and is hyper to no end sometimes. Also, she is loud. Very, very loud, or at least she can be sometimes. Vivian, the girl that is leaving after us being there one day, is tall, has shoulder length brown-blond hair, and is really sporty. The girl that Gustav is shadowing, Crispen, or Chris, is crazy. Well, as Aalina puts it, a good crazy. Apparently she can be majorly crazy and goofy or barely awake, it just depends. She has medium length blond hair. And Robin, the girl that Georg is shadowing gets in trouble a lot. She has brown-black hair and got suspended for writing a new rendition to a traditional American Christmas song about her ex-boyfriend. Aalina chose Georg to shadow her because she figures that he can help keep her out of trouble, or that he can at least be stubborn enough to spoil her plans a little." I tried to picture each girl in my head, but couldn't.

"Seriously Bill, you don't have pictures or anything?" I said. "And what about Aalina? You have to know what she looks like by now, you talk to her so much!" Bill turned red and tried to steal his head phones back again. I yanked them away and said "What did I say before? Answer my questions and get your head phones back!" Bill looked murderous. I was actually starting to wonder how much longer I could do this before he took a hold on my dreads and pulled them until I handed the head phones back over. I do take comfort in the fact that he won't do that unless he absolutely has to. That means that I may be a little time left before he resorts to that.

"Well, I don't know that much about what she looks like other then she has black hair that is medium length, she is a little different then most girls in how she acts and what she likes. But honestly, the same is true with her friends. The only thing that I can put together about this whole shadowing thing is that it is going to defiantly interesting." Bill said. I sighed. I know that this is all I am going to get out of him, until, maybe, later, after he meets the girl. Bill was glaring at me, bouncing in his seat saying "Can I have my headphones back now?! I was in the middle of This Is How I Disappear by My Chemical Romance!" I grinned and handed him back his headphones. The only thing I knew that was positive for now was that I could at least sleep the rest of the trip because Bill wouldn't wake me up so that I didn't decide to play "20 questions about the girls" again.

**_7 hours later  
Bill's POV_**

"We will be landing soon so please be seated and buckle your seat belts. Thank you for flying with us. Wir werden bald so wenden Sie sich bitte Landung sitzen und Schnalle Ihre Sicherheitsgurte. Vielen Dank für das Fliegen mit uns." I heard the pilot announce in English and German. Thank God, that means where landing soon. That also meant that we finally got to meet Aalina and all of her friends.

Alannah is probably going to attack Tom, but I am quite sure he can handle himself. Actually, I will be surprised if he doesn't walk off the plane saying "Hey Bill, where are all the chicks?". My brother may show of as a big shot, but honestly, he is all talk. He is slightly girl crazy, but he is more grounded then he sells himself to be. He can actually be very serious sometimes, but at those points, some times it scares me a little, because I am so used to to him acting all care free and goofy.

I looked out the window. I could see that we where sort of getting close to the airport. I just wanted to get off of the plane! I was starting to get anxious, and I was starving. One bag of those tiny peanuts was not cutting it. I also ate a bag of Skittles, but they didn't last long ether, especially when Tom woke up and stole my bag. At least he returned it, but not after passing it to Gustav and Georg, and picking out all the red ones. I would have to ask Aalina if it was ok if we ether stopped on the way back to her house to get something to eat, or if we could stop and get something at the airport if they had anything. Dang it, how long did it take for the plane to land, this was taking forever!

**_Aalina's POV_**

Seriously, where where they? The plane was already an hour late, working on 2 hours. My butt was falling asleep on the hard plastic chairs that you have to sit in to wait for people to get off of the plane. All the other girls where attacking the food court and somehow (because "this whole thing was my idea" as Robin said) I was stuck here waiting for the ever elusive plane, starving my ass off, while my friends went and ate and disturbed the peace of the airport. I was scared that we where going to be kicked out and that we wouldn't be able to meet the guys.

"Aalina, is the plane here yet?!?!" Alannah yelled as she skidded over and used my arm to keep from falling over, and in the process almost pulled my arm out of it's socket. "Um, OW Alannah! And no, the plane hasn't landed yet, I would have sprinted over and grabbedyou guys by now if it had." I said, massaging my arm. "Aw man, I want to meet Tom so bad!!!!!!!!!!!" said Alannah. "Is Crispen still giving you death glares?" I questioned. "No, she's not mad anymore, I think that she is actually kinda happy about Gustav getting to shadow her." Alannah replied.

"Then did you at least bring me some food?" I asked her "I'm starving!" "Ummmmmm, no, actually, I just came over to check on if the plane was here and......I _kinda _need more money. Well, not me, Robin does, not me. Chris brought Dorthey with her and Dorthey didn't bring any money, so Robin paid for Dorthey, and now Robin needs money." I sighed. "Again? You all still have not paid me back from the time at the mall!" I said. "Please!!!!" Alannah asked. "We where about to order and we don't have enough money to cover it!" she said. "No," I replied "We will stop at McDonald's or Subway or something on the way home."

**"Plane Number 245-G Now Landing In Terminal C"  
**Yay for the intercom lady! The plane was finally here!!!!!!!!! "Go get everyone NOW!" I said to Alannah. She nodded and sprinted off again. I started bouncing in my seat until Robin came over and yanked me out of my seat saying "Will you STOP BOUNCING!" I grinned and said "Sorry, I had a huge glass of chocolate milk this morning and just grabbed some chocolate chip cookies on my way out, I've had way to much sugar..." Robin rolled her eyes and said "You sound like me when I was suspended. I ate way to much sugar, and was hyper to no end. I almost drove my dad insane!"

Alannah ran over and grabbed my arm and stared pulling on it, jumping up and down, going "People are coming out, PEOPLE ARE COMING OUT!!!!!" I yanked my arm out of her grasp and turned to her and said " Ok, 2 things Alannah. One-OW! Two- STOP YELLING! We don't want to get in trouble so close to the guys getting off the plane!" She just grinned at me and continued to bounce back and forth.

We waited and waited, but I didn't see them anywhere. "Where are they?!?!?!" Cried Robin. She is impatient to start with, but waiting this long was driving her (and me) insane.

I was turned to tell Robin that we had to wait just a little longer, when I saw, out of the corner of my eye, a streak of brown and I heard someone go "Yay, Tom! I'm Alannah! The girl from the phone, who you are going to shadow!!!!!". I turned and saw Alannah hugging Tom, who had a slightly surprised look on his face, but didn't exactly push Alannah away right away. "Ok, I'd say Hi my name is Tom, but you already know that" He said jokingly. Bill turned to her and said " Where is Aalina and the rest of your friends?"

I walked over and tapped Bill on the shoulder. He spun around, smiled, and said "I take it you are Aalina?" I nodded. Now, instead of not being able to stop my mouth, I couldn't make it work! Bill smiled kinda sheepishly and said "Um, do you think it would be ok if we stopped somewhere to get something to eat, we're starving..." I grinned back. "Good, because I am too. Your plane was late and none of us have eaten either. But first lets get your bags and put them in my mom's van and then we can introduce people. I had to borrow the van so that we had enough room." I said.

**_Later-Getting the Guy's Bags_**

"What the hell?!?! How many freaking bags do you guys have?!?!" yelled Dorthey. I sighed. As blunt as Dorthey was being about this, and as much as I hated to say it, she was right. Bill's 10 bags, Toms 5 bags (and 1 of them was nothing but hats.....), Georg's 4 bags, and Gustav's 4 bags, all made for a huge amount of luggage for us to carry, even though there where 9 of us. Thank god some of the bags where the wheeled kind....

All of the luggage made for a 'fun' car ride too, seeing that there was more luggage then expected, the ride was a little awkward. Alannah wasdriving, which meant that Tom had to be up front with her. Chris and Dorthey wantedto sit together, so we made Gustav sit with them. Which meant that me, Bill, Robin and Georg were stuck in the back with the luggage. Once again, more luggage then expected, meant WAY less room in the back then I figured. Seriously, me and Robin practically almost ended up in their laps when Alannah refused to slow down for the speed bumps going out of the airport.

"Sorry!" yelled Alannah when she saw us all fly up into the air as she cleared the speed bump at a high rate of speed. I landed on Bill and didn't even realise it untill I heard him start laughing. I jumped up just in time to go over another speed bump, and get my head smashed into the roof. So now my face was red and my head hurt......great!....

Once we got out on to the highway, and people calmed down a little, I said "Ok, what are we doing about food?", which caused a start in people going "Damn, I'm hungry!" "I want Ice Cream!!" (probably Robin) "Well I want to go to an In-N-out burger!" until Alannah yelled "EVERYONE SHUT UP!". Everyone did as she said and I said "Ok, we are going to vote on this. The choices are: McDonald's, Subway, Wawa, or raiding my house when we get home and hoping that I have enough food for everyone. We will go around and say which one of those choices you want. The one with the most votes is what we will do"

Bill said "I want to go to McDonald's." Tom, Georg, Gustav, Chris, and Robin all said "ME TO!" I sighed. That totally got rid of my hopes of going to Subway. Bill said "Aalina, whats wrong?". I looked up at him. Did I mention that he is WAY taller then I thought he would be in person. Yeah, I'm sort of tall to start with, and I am not used to having to look up to talk to any one but my dad. So it is kinda strange. I looked up at Bill and said "Yeah, why?" He got this strange look on his face like he was a little suspicious and said "You sighed and you look sad. Is something not right?" I shook my head and said "Well I was hoping that we could go to Subway, but McDonald's is fine. I'll just make you guys go there next time we are out and it is a choice." I said as I shrugged.

"Alright then, we will. I have never eaten at Subway before! I think..." Bill said, a little confused. "TO MCDONALD'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cried Alannah, as she punched the gas and threw us all back into the seats (and luggage) in her need to get to McDonald's.

Then it hit me. Tokio Hotel and 4 hyperactive girls (Dorthey had driven home because she wasn't supposed to come in the first place, and she did, so her mom is going to freak) let loose in a McDonald's. This is not going to be good....................

**_Sorry, I know it is long, I just didn't really know if I could or even if I should, break it up into more then one chapter. _**

**_Please review!!!!!!_**

**_HAVE A KICK ASS NEW YEAR Y'ALL!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	5. MCDONALD'S!

**_Author's Note_**

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR Y'ALL!!!!!!!!!!  
_Ok, I am typing this at 12:12, in 2009!!!!!!!!! Yeah! OK, apologising in advance, I have had 1 large glass of chocolate milk, 2 glasses of Coke, and 3 bags of Skittles. Danke to all that have reviewed. i am to lazy to put you guys up right now, and I will put you guys in the next chapter. This may be a little short, but that's cuz I am not going to be on much for the next 3 days because I am not going to be home. But, if I can type while I am at the hotel I will and will try to put up the chapters I get done. Please keep reviewing, I will be checking my email as much as possible!**

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Aalina's POV_**

'Ok, maybe McDonald's wasn't my best idea in the world' I thought as we pulled into the one by our house. Tom and Bill where practically leaping out of the car they where so hungry, and I was about with them. But first, I made sure that all the guys had their sunglasses on, and I handed Bill my hoodie. "Bill, I know that you like the one that you are wearing, but it is kinda hard to go incognito when your name is on the hood of the hoodie." I said. "This should fit you, it's baggy on me, but you are taller then me, so it should be baggy, but long enough." Bill pulled my high school hoddie over his head and climbed out of the van when it was his turn. Good thing that his hair was flat, or their would have been no way that my hoodie could have made it over his head.

"MCDONALD'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard Alannah and Tom yell as they ran to the door, not waiting for the rest of us.

As I climbed out, I noticed that, because I was the last one out, everyone was almost inside, and Tom was already at the counter getting ready to order. Wow, everyone was more hungry then I thought! I got out of the back of the van and nearly fell on my face, but grabbed the door frame of the van. Or, what I thought was the door frame. It ended up being Georg that I grabbed, who fell on Robin, who fell on Bill who was _almost_ to the door, so he held onto the handle to keep from falling.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" I apologised as everyone got up from the ground. My face was bright red, and just when the huge blush on my cheeks had started to fade, Robin burst out laughing.

"Oh my gosh Aalina, that was SO funny! I think you scared the living crap out of Georg!" Robin said, trying to talk through the hysterical laughter that she was failing to suppress. I looked at Georg, who had gotten up, but looked like he had seen a ghost. Bill took one look at his face and started laughing so hard that he was crying. Good thing that he was (almost) make-up free, or it would have been running like crazy. "I haven't seen that look on Georg's face sense we made him watch a horror movie marathon on tour last year!" he choked out.

Georg must have seen my bewildered face and said "You grabbed my arm and scared me. It's not my fault I got scared, Robin was just talking about scary movies, so I was thinking about them. So, when you grabbed my arm, I freaked."

Ok, so that explained a lot. I walked passed Bill to the door and said "Fine, keep laughing at Georg's face and my clumsiness, while _I _go and get food!" with that Bill stopped laughing immediately, but it was to late, I was in the door, and was holding it shut so they couldn't get in. Bill looked at me and said "Come on, we are starving!" I looked back at Robin, who was still laughing her ass off, and turned back to Bill and said "We who? Robin is still laughing like a maniac, and Georg is still standing by the van trying to calm his heart down. Your by yourself!" I grinned at him through the glass.

"Fine, I'M hungry. Let me in? Please?" Bill said making the best puppy dog pout face that he could. Oh crap, that was the cutest puppy dog face I have ever seen. I looked away before my brain stopped working. I looked over at Tom, who was trying to get my attention anyway. "What?" I mouthed to him. He ran over to me and said "Let Bill in because one, he is doing the puppy dog look, and even I can't say no to that, and two, because he has the American money, and I WANT MY FOOD!"

I sighed and turned around to puppy face Bill. I had an idea..... I pulled my phone out of my back pocket, and before he could do anything about it, I took a picture of him doing the puppy dog pout. He noticed what I did and instantly stopped and said "Crap. What are you going to do with that?....." I let go of the door to let him in. As he walked in, I grabbed his arm and drug him to the counter. "Tom said that he can't say no to your puppy face, so this is just for possible future use." I said as I grinned evilly.

"Also, I let you in because Tom said you have the money for you guys and he wants his food BADLY." I said. Bill pulled out his wallet and walked up to the register. "Hey Aalina, do you know what you want?" He said. "Yeah" I replied "go ahead and I will order after you guys are done." "Nein" He said "I am going to pay for you guys because we made you wait forever at that airport for us because I was to much of a weenie to go back through security again to get phone service to call you about the delay."

"I hope you have a lot of money then, because I know my friends, and if they know they don't have to pay then....." I looked over to see where they all where. Those butt heads had already gotten food and where eating! Even Robin and Georg where in eating already! How the heck did that happen?

"Ok, never mind then. Everyone else has already gotten their food except me, you and Tom." I said to Bill. "Ok, well I didn't see that. This has to be either one of the most overstocked, or one of the fastest McDonald's that I have ever been to. Oh well, I will just pay for your food then." "Fine" I replied "But I'm only letting you because I am making it your punishment for making me sit in those hard airport chairs that make your butt fall asleep." I said teasing him.

Once we had gotten our food and sat down with our tray, which looked like it had enough food on it to feed a small army of children, we all started to eat. I looked over at the guys, who where sitting across from us girls in the seats while we sat in the wall booth thingy, and looked at what they had. "Good God, I don't know why people say you guys don't eat, you have enough food for 8 people!"

"Yeah" Crispen said "your guys eat more then any of us can, and that is saying a lot!" "I agree" I said" And we think that Chris and Robin have wooden legs to put all the food in some times!" The guys laughed and Tom said " We eat A LOT. Well, I do anyway. Bill will eat almost anything, except really sweet stuff, apples and broccoli." I shrugged and thought ' Good thing that we stocked up on food yesterday, where going to need it...'

We had just about finished eating when I heard the sound I had been dreading the whole time that we where here. I heard some girl whisper and a loud gasp, the the, wait for it, high pitched fan girl screams. Ah crap.

We took that cue to try to hurry up and leave. I grabbed all of the trash and ran and threw it in the trash can. Everyone grabbed thier drinks and we started to walk as fast as possible but _damn_ those girls where fast.

One girl ran over and started talking a mile a minute "Ohmygoshhibillandtomandgeorgandgustavwillyougetapicturewithmeandsighnmynapkinandwhoaretheyaretheyyourgirlfirendsbutyousaidyouwhereallsingleandcanigetyouremailadressesand" while another girl was just standing there in shock. I grabbed Bill's wrist in one hand and Tom's in another, knowing exactly what he was thinking, and we basically sprinted to the van. With everyone else right on my heals we all plied into the van, and Alannah jumped in, started the van, and yelled "MOVE YOUR ASSES AWAY FROM THE VAN IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE RUN OVER YOU CRAZIES!"

The 4 of us that where stuffed in the back where still trying to arrange ourselves when Alannah punched the gas and headed for our house. The sudden shift caused luggage to rain down on us and for us 4 to end up in a tangled heap. "Sorry!" I said to whoevers stomach my knee was lodged in. I think it was Robin's, because she shoved me off with a "Umph" and I ended up acrossed Bill's lap. And I couldn't move because Robin's back and Tom's case of caps where making it impossible. Great...

I felt my face getting really red, and I looked up at Bill. "Sorry, I seem to keep ending up in this position don't I? I promise it is not on purpose, its just because the luggage and Robin, and.." I started rambling on when Bill just intercepted me and said "It's fine Aalina, I really don't mind. It's still a while until we get to your house, right?" I shook my head. "Just about 20 minutes" I replied. Robin was grinning evilly at me. She knew I was crushing on Bill, and I would be stupid to think that she and Alannah had nothing to do with this...

**_Alannah's POV_**

Yes, operation Bill and Aalina was a success! Tom and I high fived and I about passed out when Tom sat there and held my hand the whole drive back to our house.

15 minutes and one finger from an old man later, we where pulling up to our house. Now to unpack and for the fun to began, muahahahahaha........

**Please review! **


	6. MOVIE MARATHON!

**_Author's Note_**

**Ok, Before you go on and read this chapter _GO BACK AND READ CHAPTER 1 AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_  
I have redone it and it will explain some stuff that I don't want to have to explain again and it will help you understand this chapter. Other wise, if you don't read, you WILL be confused.**

**Danke to everyone that reviewed for chapters 4 and 5: tokiohotelluver2, Crazy German Girl, DarkxBeforexDawn, i-am-a-warrior, Just Because He Lives, and Mistress Senbon  
You guys are awsome, but their need to be more names up there! I know that their are tons of people who are reading, but their are not many reviewing! Please do!**

**Also, I am sorry that I has taken me a little bit to get this up, because I was away for a while, and the only place that I could get Internet was at the hotel we where staying at, and the hotel that the convention I was at charged $250 a DAY for Internet, and there was no way in hell that my parents where paying that just so that we could get on the Internet for 5 hours while my dad ran his mouth booking shows...... (SO NO MORE THREATS ON MY LIFE PLEASE ELLES, lol.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokio Hotel, as much as want to.**

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Aalina's POV_**

As Alannah pulled up to the house, I literally pushed Robin and Georg out of the way, slid the door open, and jumped out while the van was just stopping, causing Bill and Robing to almost fall on their faces because they was trying to stop me from jumping out of the van. Surprisingly, I landed without falling on my face, but I turned around to see what had brushed up against my leg. I turned around to see Bill on his stomach facing me with a look of confusion on his face.

"Why in the world did you jump out of the car?!" He asked me. "You scared the crap out of me when you jumped up suddenly like that and jumped out when we where still moving. I didn't know this was your house, so I had no idea what you where doing!" I laughed and said "I need to get in the house real fast and move stuff before you guys come in. STAY IN THE CAR 'TILL I COME AND GET YOU GUYS!"

I ran into the house real fast, and skidded into the kitchen. We had rented tons of scary movies and gotten a mountain of junk food for tonight, and I forgot to put them away this morning in my rush to get out of the door. I grabbed the food, and shoved it into the cabinet. I feel bad for whoever opens that cabinet next because it was _all _going to fall on their head. Hmmm, maybe I should make Tom open it.....I guess it depends on if he behaves when he gets in here or not....

I sprinted up the steps and ran up into my room. I stashed the DVD's under my bed. My room was semi neat. Well, it was neat enough that I could have someone in here and not feel bad about it. Under my bed was clean enough and I just chucked them under my bed and flew back down the steps and made it to the front door, yanked it open, and ran _smack_ into Tom.

"Ow!" Me and Tom yelled at the same time, as we both feel down on our butts. There was a silence while everyone stared for a minute, then they burst out laughing. My face started to turn red, but I was laughing too. Bill bent down and helped both Tom and I up and I said "Who let y'all out of the van?" as I stared at Alannah, who was staring away whistling. "What?" she said "I figured that you would be done by now, so I let them get their stuff out of the back and head up to the house." she said shrugging.

"Ok, well, I got everything moved and cleaned up enough that everyone can come in and unpack. Everyone go with the person you are shadowing and they will show you where your room is." I said. I turned to Bill and said "Follow me if quick if you want to pick your room" and then I turned back to everyone and said "First come first serve for the guys rooms, us girls are not changing rooms!" With that I ran into the house dragging Bill in with me by the hand.

As I dragged him up the steps, Bill asked me "Where are we going? Everyone else is on the downstairs floor." I grinned and said "Yeah, but the best guest room is up here. I figured that out of everyone, you would be the one that would like your own bathroom the most, like this room has. It's small, but it will probably work." "Awesome!" Said Bill. "Danke Aalina!"

I smiled and said "Alright, unpack and meet everyone down in the living room when you are done, we have something planned for tonight." Bill looked a little worried about what we might have planed for a minute, but then shrugged and started to unpack.

**_Robin POV_**

"Alright Georg, find a room, any room." I said, not really caring what room he picked. I didn't have to clean the rooms up for them to use so it didn't mater to me. I got out of that one by saying that I had to work on a violin composition. I'm surprised that Aalina didn't bust me for it because both me and her play the violin, but she, knowing I was lying, let me off. I have a feeling I am going to pay for it later, but having Georg may be my punishment.

Don't get me wrong, the dude was pretty cool. Its just the fact that he was going to end up being sort of like my bodyguard for the rest of the school year because they didn't want me to get in trouble for doing something to my ex-boyfriend, Justen, again. I think I can convince him to help me though. I already get along with him better then Justen, and he is going to be a great help, especially if I want to scare Justen, because the boy has some muscles on him! Damn! Wait, focus Robin, focus.

Georg was walking around opening doors to try to find rooms. So far he had found the bathroom, the laundry room, and a closet. He wasn't having much luck, maybe I should help him. I grabbed him by the arm and said "Come on, you are going to get the last room left if you keep going like this." and took him to the other hallway where one of the guest rooms was.

"Here is one of the rooms" I said "If you like it, then you can stay here, if not, you can go look at some of the other rooms. There is one more down here, and one more upstairs." Georg nodded and walked around the room, looking at the stuff that was in it. "Does the TV work?" He asked me. "Yeah, the remote is on the top of the TV." I said. "Ok, then I'm good here." Georg said, shrugging.

That sort of figured to me, apparently the boys loved TV and movies. I guess you learn to when you are stuck on a tour bus for forever with not much else to do. "Just unpack and then come to the living room when you are done. We have a surprise for you guys." I said grinning slightly scarily. Georg looked suspicious for a minute, then went back to unpacking.

**_Crispen (Chris) POV_**

Gustav was kind of quiet. He had talked to me some, but he had more just listened. Or I think he did. He looked like he was paying attention, but then again, a lot of boys have the 'totally-unaware-but-I-look-like-I-am-paying-attention' look down. But so far, he has just been really sweet. He held open the door for me and everything. I hope that meant something, but then again, he could just be really polite. I hope that wasn't it.

"Do you want to look at the upstairs rooms or the downstairs ones?" I asked him. He shrugged and said "I guess we can start upstairs, I saw Bill get dragged up there." I lead him up the steps to the room that I knew Bill wasn't already in. You could tell what room he was in because it was the one with Green Day music playing from it. I guess Bill found the stereo in there already and hooked up his IPod to it.

I showed Gustav the room and he went in and just put his stuff on the bed and started putting his drumsticks in the drawers in the bedside table. "I take it you are taking this room. Either that or you are going to give someone a surprise when they open the drawers and they are stuffed with your stuff." I said sarcastically. He grinned and said "Ja, I will take this room. And I am sorry that I do not talk much, I am afraid that my English is not very good and that I am going to mess up. Sometime, while we are here, could you help?"

I nodded. "Yeah" I said "And your English isn't that bad, you just need to speak it more and you will get more fluent in it." I started to walk out the door. "Come downstairs to the living room when you are done, we have something planed for you guys tonight." I looked back at a slightly worried Gustav, and turned back around and walked out. I hope he doesn't get scared easily.....

**_Alannah POV_**

"Come on Tom, we need to go in so you can get a room and get unpacked!" I said, grabbing one of Tom's cases so we could start going inside, and Tom reluctantly followed inside. He didn't like that I had his case of caps and would not give them back because I knew that if I did, he would end up dropping everything and I would end up picking them up.

I looked around, and noticed that, from what I could tell, everyone, except Tom, who was having issues because he had to stop every couple feet to pull his pants up, had gotten their rooms. Not that I was complaining about Tom stopping to pull up his pants, it would be a little awkward if they fell down while we where walking.....

"Well Tom, it looks like your the last person to get a room, so you are stuck with this room here." I said, pointing to a door down the hallway. Tom shrugged and said "As long as it has a bed I will live." Ok, I guess he really didn't care. Either that or he is good at hiding the fact that he didn't want it. Tom walked in and put his stuff down on the bed. He turned to me and jokingly (though it being Tom, I'm not sure how much he was joking...) said "So. Where's your bed room?" I rolled my eyes and reached over and yanked on one of his dreadlocks.

"Ow! What was that for? You are almost as bad as Bill!" He said. I laughed and said "For being a perverted goofball. And I didn't pull that hard, it shouldn't have even hurt." He rolled his eyes at me and laughed. "When your done unpacking, come meet everyone in the living room. We have something planed for tonight." I said. Tom raised his eyebrows at me and gave me this interested look, which made me roll my eyes at him again and say "Just unpack...." as I walked out.

**_Aalina's POV_**

I walked up to my room to get the DVDs while I knew everyone would be in their rooms unpacking. I can't wait to see the facial expressions on their faces when we tell them about the movie night we where having. I ran up into my room and started to grab the DVDs out from under my bed when I heard a voice go "Aalina? Is that you?", which made me jump and smack my head up against the bottom of my bed. "OW!" I said as I crawled back out from under my bed. I heard laughing. Who ever it was is gong to get smacked when I get out.

I crawled out from under my bed and saw a pair of boots next to me. Ah, Bill was to blame! I stood up and said "Yeeesss? What do you need Bill?" In an irritated tone. Bill realised what the _THUNK_ he had heard was, and put 2 and 2 together to realise why I sounded pissed.

"Oh, I'm really really sorry, I didn't know that you would jump and hit your head or I would have waited until you where out from under there!" He said, looking like he felt really bad about what happened. "It's fine Bill, I'm not going to die from smacking my head into stuff. I will just get some ice for it in a little bit." I said. "What did you need?" Bill look confused for a minute, then, he remembered what he came into my room for.

"Oh, I didn't really need anything, I was just looking around, and your door was open. I thought it was you, so I came in and asked if it was you. I take it this is your room?" Bill said. "Yeah, forgive the mess, and the posters and stuff. This is about as as neat as my room gets." I said laughing. "Is everyone else done unpacking?" I asked. "Ja, I was just about to go downstairs myself. Are you coming?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, just hold on one second, I have to grab some things." I said. "Wait for me outside my room." I said as I shut the door behind Bill. I found a bag and stuffed all the movies into the bag so that Bill didn't see them before we got downstairs. I finished, grabbed the bag and oppened my door. "Come on, we have a surprise for you guys." I said leading Bill downstairs. "Do I get to find out what it is now?" Bill asked, trying to peak inside the bag.

"No, not yet, when we get downstairs." I said, grabbing the bag shut and holding it in front of me, still walking down the steps. I ran into the living room and stood in the middle of the living room. It only took a few minutes for everyone to get to the living room. I handed the bag to Chris and said "You can tell them because it was you idea." With that, Chris said "Guess what we are doing tonight guys? And NO Tom, you are not allowed to guess if it has something to do with what you are normally thinking about..." Which meant Tom plopped down on the couch muttering something about Chris being a 'party pooper' and 'no fun'.

Everyone was quiet. Then, Chris said "Where having a SCARY MOVIE MARATHON!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The guy's faces all showed different emotions. Tom was still sulking because he was reprimanded about his answer, Bill looked kinda scared, Georg looked excited, and Gustav looked..., well, Gustav just looked tired.

I smiled and said "I told you guys that tonight would be interesting!"

**Ok, I will start working on the next chapter as soon as I can, but right now it is 12:36 am, and my sister is telling me that if I don't get off she will tell my mom that I was on the computer this late, and my mom has decided that we have to go to church tomorrow morning. I need to sleep. The next chapter will be really funny (I hope, lol). **

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Monsoon

**_Author's Note_**

**Ok, I am mad at Fan Fiction. I guess that you guys overloaded the person counter thingy and that is AWESOME but to fix it, Fan Fiction had to reset it, so I can't see how many people have read my story before today. It's sad because I cant see the people from all different countries that have looked at my story. Oh well. I will just look at the traffic graph when I post this chapter, lol. Other then that, Danke to everyone that reviewed on the last chapter: Crazy German Girl, tokiohotelluver2, i-am-a-warrior, and Just Because He Lives.  
You guys rock!!!!! Seriously though, more people reviewing please!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokio Hotel in any way, but I WILL own the new CD as soon as it comes out if it kills me, lol!**

**_Chapter 7_**

**_Alannah's POV_**

Everyone was quiet. Then, Chris said "Where having a SCARY MOVIE MARATHON!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The guy's faces all showed different emotions. Tom was still sulking because he was reprimanded about his answer, Bill looked kinda scared, Georg looked excited, and Gustav looked..., well, Gustav just looked tired.

Aalina smiled and said "I told you guys that tonight would be interesting!" I grinned and looked over at Tom. I don't even think that he heard Chris say that we where watching scary movies all night. I leaned down in his face and screamed "EARTH TO TOM!" and watched him jump a foot in the air.

He started looking around spastic and everyone started laughing at him as I tried to calm him down. "Tom. Tom. TOM!" I yelled, trying to get his attention. I grabbed his shoulders and said "Tom, calm down, it was me who yelled. Did you even hear what Chris said?" "Something about me not being allowed to answer her question..." Tom grouched.

"Tom, Chris said that we are watching scary movies all night." I said. Tom froze up for a minute, then his face lit up as he said "Cool!" I sighed, turned to Aalina and said "Ok, if we are having a movie night, we have to have snacks like popcorn and other junk food." Aalina smiled and said "Your right. Tom, can you go get them? They are in the cabinet above the stove." Tom shrugged and got up to go get them.

Aalina smirked, and Bill looked at her a little suspiciously. She turned to Bill and motioned for him to lean down so that she could whisper in his ear. He stood their for a minute and then then a big smile spread across his face. This only meant that something was going to happen to Tom, I could tell.

Everyone was staring at Tom, waiting for him to open the cabinet. As he opened it, AalinaandBill burst out in laughter, because 2 pounds of junk food started raining down on Tom's head. He ducked and covered his head with his arms to block the downpour of snacks. By this point, everyone was laughing.

When the rain of junk food finally ended, Tom stood back up and looked around like someone had thrown them at him. "Who did that?" Tom said looking around. "No one" Aalina said, trying to talk through the laughter "The stuff wasn't stacked right, when you opened the door the stuff just all came falling out!"

Tom did not look amused. "Would you be happy if I ordered pizza for you?" I asked, trying to get Tom out of his grumpy mood. Tom's face immediately brightened. "Pizza?!" Tom said "Yes! Pizza! I want my own!"

I groaned internally and hoped we had enough cash with me to pay for all the pizza that we where going to need. I looked at Robin, who nodded her head and went upstairs to go get some money. "Alright, everyone give me your orders and if it is the guys, like Tom, tell me if you want your own pizza." I said, grabbing a pad of paper and a pen and getting ready to write down orders.

"Anyone want to share a cheese and sausage pizza with me?" Bill asked. Aalnia said she would, and I wrote down their order and Tom's order for his large, peperoni, sausage, and pepper pizza. I wasn't really hungry, so I figured I could just steal some of Tom's when he wasn't looking.

"I know Robin will only eat like, half a pizza, so who wants to share with her?" I asked. Georg volunteered, asking "What does she eat on her pizza?" "Everything and anything. Pick something and she will be fine with it." I replied. Georg grinned and said "Good, I like pizza with everything on it. Can we get that?" I nodded and wrote down their order.

"Gustav, what about you? What do you want on your pizza, and do you want your own?" I asked. Gustav thought for a minute and then said "Small cheese pizza bitte." Chris walked over and said "English Gustav, 'meber what I said about getting better the more you speak it?" and Gustav nodded. "I know, I just felt like using German." He said. Chris shrugged and said "Just get me an order of mozzarella sticks."

I handed the list to Aalina and went up the steps to help Robin find her money. The girl could hide her stuff in some of the strangest places, and the bad thing was that she always forgot where she put it.

**_Aalina's POV_**

I nodded to Alannah and went to grab the phone so that I could order the food, and yelled to Robin "I will tell you how much when I find out, 'kay?" I heard a hardly audible "'kay!" from upstairs. She must be in her room hunting money. I turned the phone on and dialed the number for Papa John's.

"Hello, Papa John's Pizza, can I help you?" I heard a guy's voice say over the phone. "Yeah, hold on a minute, I am getting the list." I responded. I grabbed the list and said "Alright, I got my list, I hope you are ready to write." "Alright, go, I'm ready." Said the guy. As I finished rattling off our order, the stunned pizza guy said "Wait, how many people are you ordering for?!" "Only 8, why?" I said, knowing that he was probably in shock from all of the food I had ordered. "Only 8?! This order should feed, like, 12 people at least!" He exclaimed.

"And?" I asked. "Never mind....You can come pick your order up in 30 minutes. That will be $60.45." The pizza guy said. I hung up and said "Gustav, Bill, and Alannah, you are coming withmeto pick up pizza and stuff!" I yelled. I had just remembered that we needed soda, because unless everyone wanted to share the last can of coke, we needed more.' And I don't feel like playing referee to whoever decides to pick a fight with Tom for the last coke. Though, if Georg or Gustav wanted it, I bet they could take him, but it depends, I haven't really see him that mad. For a skinny boy, he might be able to hold his own if his precious coke is taken from him...' I though, laughing quietly to myself.

"What are you laughing at?" Bill asked me as he walked over. "The thought of your brother fighting off Georg or Gustav for the last coke. I was wondering who would win." Bill grinned and said "Their is not a doubt in my mind that Tom would win. The boy can't live without his caffeine fix. But never, NEVER let him have coffee that is not decaffeinated. He will be hyperactive beyond belief." I sighed and said "Great, that means you have to keep him away from Alannah in the mornings before school, because she can't go to school without her coffee."

"Hey Aalina, why is Gustav coming with us and not Tom? Alannah asked. I pulled her over to me and said "Because I know that there are lots of girls that work at Papa John's, and if we ever want to get out while the pizza is still hot without the numbers of half the female staff being collected, Tom is not a good choice to bring. Help me on this Bill, your brother is a huge flirt, right?" Bill nodded and said "I see your point Aalina. Alannah, if you want to stay withTomto make sure that he does not find the coffee, we can take Georg with us insted of you."

Alannah nodded and said "I will guard the coffee. Have fun at Papa John's, you will be really lucky if no one notices them. Well, Bill at least. Gustav and Georg are a little easier to disguise." I bit my finger, and thought about what she had said. She was right. "We will just have to hope that there are not any Tokio Hotel fans working there today." I said.

I looked at my watch. "Ok guys, we need to get ready to go if we are going to get the pizza. GUSTAV, GEORG, COME ON!" I yelled. I turned to Bill and said "When they come down, tell them that I will be back in a minute and then we will go. I have to go grab something." Bill nodded and I ran up the steps to Robins room. "Did you find your money yet?" I asked her. "Yes, I did thank you very much!" she responded. "Did you have to call Maddie again to ask here where you put it?" I retorted. "N-yes...." Robin said.

Robin always tells Maddie where she puts her money in case she forgets, which is most of the time. But to Robin, calling Maddie to ask for help is a final, desperate last resort. Yet she always ends up calling her. "Ok, if you found the money, then can you give it to me so that I can go get the pizzas?" I asked. Robin handed over the money, and I put it in my wallet, went to my room to get my cell phone, and then went down the steps to get the guys so we could go.

I walked into the kitchen and asked "You guys ready?". They nodded and I went to grab the keys to my truck. But they weren't there. "Alright, who has my keys?" I asked, knowing one of the 3 of them had them. "Don't look at me, I didn't take them!" promised Bill. I looked at Gustav and Georg. I stared at them both for a minute and said "OK then, give me back my keys then...GUSTAV." "How do you know it was me?" He said, playing innocent.

"I know because I can see my keys sticking out of you pocket genius." I said. He sighed and handed them back to me as Bill and Georg laughed at him. "You could have hidden them in a better place you know." Said Georg. Gustav rolled his eyes at him and pushed him into the wall. I sighed, opened the door and walked out into the driveway to get into my truck. Bill got in and sat in front with me and Georg and Gustav sat in the back.

On the way to get the pizza, I turned on the radio. I had it on a rock station, and there was ok stuff on until we got about halfway their, and believe it or not, Monsoon came on the radio. What the heck?! I have never heard them play it on this station before now, and_ now,_when I have the rock star that sings it in the car with me, they play it?! I as I was singing along softly under my breath, I looked over at Bill, who, not even thinking about it, was singing along softly too. In the back I could hear the guys singing quietly too.

I smiled and said "That was really cool guys, you sounded awesome. If I didn't know better, I would have swore that you have heard that song before." Bill laughed and said "Sounds like we aren't the only ones that have!" I nodded and said "If you play any of your songs around us, it's like an instant thing, we sing along. We even know the German by heart."

Georg and Gustav where snickering in the back. "What?" I asked them. Georg joked "Bill said that we weren't going to be staying with a bunch of our mega-obsessed fans, that you guys where cool. I guess he was wrong!" I gridded my teeth together until we got to the upcoming red traffic light, where, once I stopped, I turned around in my seat and smacked them both on the arm. Bill started laughing at the expressions on their faces. "What was that for, I didn't even do anything!" Exclaimed Gustav. "You where laughing with and nodding your head at what Georg was saying, I count that, so you get smacked." I responded. I turned back around and as the light turned green I floored it, throwing Georg and Gustav back into the seats because they where leaning forwards. I grinned and Bill started laughing at them again.

I heard grumbling from the back, but the shut up until we got to Papa John's. I pulled into the parking spot right in front of the door, shut the truck off, and hopped out. The guys got out and followed me into the pizzeria. I walked up to the counter and groaned. Why did it have to be today that Dawn had to be working cash register? Dawn is this totally stuck up girl that hates me just because in 7th grade I was the only one who wasn't either being a kiss ass to her, or was scared of her. Actually, she hated all 4 of us. Alannah and Chris had actually humiliated her in class one day. The two of them could be dangerous if you make them mad.

"Oh look, It's Aalina. Wait, who is with you? You couldn't possibly have any friends other then those rejects that you live with." Dawn sneered. Oh, now I really wish that I had brought one of the other girls with me..... I walked back over to Bill and said "If I look like I am going to murder her, can you, or Gustav or Georg stop me please? This girl goes to my school, but she hates us because we are not scared of her." Bill nodded to me and told the same thing to Georg and Gustav.

I sighed and walked back up to the counter to Dawn. "Dawn! How nice to see you. I am just here to pick up my order, so can I get it and go please?" I said. Dawn smiled and said "We aren't you going to introduce me to your friends first?" I know exactly what she was going at. I don't think that she was looking at Bill right now, being, he was wairing his big sunglasses, and black hoodie and hat, and his hair was down, but I could tell she was staring right at Georg and Gustav.

"These are the new exchange students that will be shadowing me and my 'reject' friends for the rest of the semester. They are from Germany." I said resentfully. I really didn't want to tell her this, but it was better that I told her and not that she saw them on Monday and started spreading rumors as soon as she sees them, especially with how Bill and Tom look..... "Ok, the two dudes over there are HOT, but whats with the chick?" Dawn said.

Lucky for Dawn, Bill saw what I was going to do, and grabbed my hand before I could smack her. I know that she knows who Tokio Hotel is, and I am positivethat she knew exactly who I had with me the minute she saw me walk into the door with them. Bill, still holding my hand back, said "If you did that, we would never get my brother his pizza. And I don't care what she says about me, she is just trying to get to you. Don't sink to her level by giving her the reaction she wants." I nodded to him. I took a deep breath and calmed down and said said "Dawn, they are all guys, and I am not stupid. You know exactly who they are. So just give us the our order so we can get back."

Dawn looked at me like I _had _smacked her. I saw another guy walk up to the front of the counter from the back of the store. "Dawn, is their a problem here? Don't tell me you are harassing the customers again. If you are, I am going to have to fire you." The guy warned. Ah, he must be the manager. Good. Bill walked up to the counter and said " Ja, this girl is being mean to my friend here, and is insulting me and my other friends. And we still haven't gotten our food we came in to get." The manager turned to Dawn and said "You, your fired," and turned to us and said "And you guys are going to get your order for free."

I smiled and said "You sure about that? Our order is pretty large." The manager nodded and said "Yes. I have been trying to find a way to fire her for 2 months. She is the most horrible employee ever." "Alright then, the order is under the name 'Aalina'." I said. The manager went back into the kitchen and got our food. "Your right, your order is large. Good thing you brought help." The manager said. I distributed the pizza between me and the guys, and after saying a huge thank you to the manager, we went out and loaded my truck.

We had just finished up, when my phone rang. The ringtone was 'Don't Jump', so as soon as it started ringing I picked it up, to avoid any more coments about us being 'overly obseessive' from Georg again. "Hello?" I said into the phone. "Hey Aalina, It's Alannah. Um, your next to Bill, right?" Alannah said nervously. Oh no, this could not be good. I heard a _crash _in the background, and defiantly knew that we needed to hurry up and get home. "Yeah, he's right here, why?" I questioned.

"Put the phone on speaker so that you can hear too." Said Alannah. I put the phone on speaker and said "Ok, your good. Tell me whats wrong." Alannah said "Bill, what happens if your brother has excessive amounts of coffee and caffeine?" Bill's eyes got huge. "Das ist nicht gut......"* Bill said.

Translations

*This is not good....

**_REVIEW PLEASE PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	8. No more sugar for Tom

**_Author's Note_**

**You have got to love it when you get out early from school and have no homework, and you can just sit around and do whatever you want! Yay for 2 hour early dismissals! Ok, sorry, I had too much sugar, lol. The school shouldn't sell the sugar cookies to people like me, lol.  
Danke! To the people who reviewed on my last chapter: Crazy German Girl, Just Because He Lives, and tokiohotelluver2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokio Hotel, but Ells wishes she owned Tom, and I know that I am going to get in trouble for saying this, lol!**

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Alannah's POV_**

"Bill, what happens when your brother has too much coffee and caffeine?" I asked over the phone. I heard a _thud _from upstairs. I really didn't want to know what that was, but I had the idea that it was something Tom did, the caffeine must be kicking in. "What was that?!?!" I yelled upstairs to Robin and Chris, who where trying to keep Tom from hurting himself, someone, or something by accident. "Tom jumping off of the bed." said Chris. I breathed a sigh of relief, he could have done something much worse then jump off of the bed.

On the phone, I heard some one gasp, and Bill said "Das ist nicht gut......". I know enough German to know what that means. Not like I couldn't I couldn't guess what the caffeine would do to Tom at this point, seeing as it had started to make him extremely hyper, and seemed to give him the attention span of a small child. It was like babysitting! "I figured that by this point Bill. He somehow got passed me to get the coffee, and and he has also chugged the last soda and had 3 huge glasses of chocolate milk. Also, he has already eaten all a box of the Mike & Ike's." I said.

"How the heck did he get hold of that much candy and sugar with you supposed to be on look out!?!" Asked Aalina. "Yeah, about that. Tom said he was going to take a nap so that he could stay up with everyone and watch the movies with everyone. I figured he really was going to, because he did look tired. So I went up to my room, and got on the computer. He must have gotten all of the stuff when I was in my room, because I went back down to the kitchen a little later and saw Tom put the last few Mike & Ike's in his mouth, and finish the last of his 3rd glass of chocolate milk." I said.

"Oh mein Gott," Bill said "What has he done?!" "Do you know how to calm him down Bill?" I worried. Bill said "Ja, but the only way to get him to calm down back to his normal amount of spaziness, is to ware him out. I will figure out some way on the way home. How long will it take to get back to your house Aalina?" Said Bill. "Only like, 10 minutes" Said Aalina. Good, that meant that we could get Tom to stop taring around the house like a tornado in baggy jeans and dreadlocks. "Ok, I will try to calm him down a little, which will be pretty easy, seeing his latest fascination was is jumping on the bed." I said.

"Alright, we are on our way back with the food. Be their soon." Aalina said, and she hung up the phone. I hope they hurry, I don't think that the breakables in the house have much longer to live if they don't.... I ran up the steps to find Tom jumping on Bill's bed. Oh, I don't think that Bill is going to be to happy with that... "Weeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! Alannah! HI! Come jump with me!!!!!!!!!!" Tom said. "I will in a minute Tom, but where are Chris and Robin?" I asked him.

He shrugged and said "I think they said something about hiding the beans. What are the beans? Did they mean coffee, cuz if they did, I want some more, I didn't have as much as I wanted before and it was really good, hey, Alannah, do you want coffee too, It was really good, wait I already said that, why are you not jumping with me it is fun, Bill is going to be so mad at me when he gets home cuz I messed up his bed and I am not supposed to have all this sugar and stuff and I did so now I am going to get yelled at by him cuz I also hid some of his clothes, you want to know where I put them in case I forget, I hid them in Aalina's room, you know he has a crush on her, when they where talking on the computer he did nothing but talk talk talk talk talk about her and you guys even though he didn't know much and that is how I knew that you where realy pretty before I actually met you cuz you have a really pretty voice and you can be just as hyper as me sometimes, and It is so much fun to be this hyper, you know, hey, you still aren't jumping with me, come here and jump!"

Wow that was a lot for one what seemed like one breath, especially while jumping up and down. And Bill has a crush on Aalina! Oh, I am so going to tell her as soon as she gets back! And wait...., did Tom just say I was pretty? I started to laugh a little bit and my face turned a little pink. Tom stopped bouncing for a minute and said "Come on, come jump!" He reached out his hand to help me up on the bed. I took his help up, and just about fainted. Tom, still holding my hand, started jumping again. I started jumping too. He was right, this is fun!

We had been jumping for a while when all of a sudden, I saw Robin and Georg standing in the door way. Robin said "Dang it Alannah, Bill is going to kill you and your BOYFRIEND when he comes upstairs to put his hoodie away!" Georg was grinning at Tom and said "That was fast Tom. And if you want you pizza, you had better get downstairs to get it. But apparently we have to go do something first, so come on." Tom jumped off of the bed and, dragging me with him, ran down the steps. "PIZZA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Tom. He was a little less hyper then before, but he was still really wound up.

I saw Bill and Aalina talking to each other as Tom dragged me into the kitchen. I could defiantly see that Bill had a crush on Aalina. You could totally see it. And I know that Aalina totally liked Bill, she had told me. Bill saw us and said "That didn't take long Tom." Tom rolled his eyes at Bill. "But that's aside from the point. Tomi, you know how badly hyper you get when you have this much sugar." Bill said in a more worried tone. Tom said "I don't care, I love being this hyper! What is there to do around here?!!?" and started bouncing up and down again.

Bill smiled, and he and Aalina said at the same time "Trampoline". Tom's eyes got wide and he said "We haven't been on a trampoline sense mom got rid of ours when we where 12! Yes!" Aalina said "I am going to go see if Chris, Robin, Georg and Gustav want to get on the trampoline." Bill laughed and said "Do you actually have a trampoline big enough for that?" I nodded and said "It is HUGE. It can hold 12 people on it, and you and Tom together barely count as a person for this thing."

Aalina came back down stairs with everyone else in tow. I ran to the sliding door, and jumped off the porch, dragging Tom with me, because, and trust me, I'm not complaining, he still had my hand. Tom looked freaked out when I made him jump off of the porch, because it was sort of high up, but his face lit up as soon as he saw that we where jumping on to the trampoline. "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Tom. I started laughing crazily and doing flips on the trampoline. This is so freaking fun!

Next thing I know, I hear Aalina saying "Bill, no. NO! I am not jumping! Yes, I am scared to, so? There are steps, there is no way that I am going to jump with yo-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuu!" Because Bill had picked her up and jumped off of the porch with her. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Yelled Bill and they fell down to the trampoline. When Aalina landed, she bounced up a couple times, and then landed on her knees next to Bill. She looked like she was in shock for a minute, and then looked over at Bill and said "I am going to kill you! You threw me off the porch! 'Don't Jump' my ass, you threw me!" He started cracking up. "I-I didn't throw you, I picked you up and then I jumped" Bill said trying to talk through his laughter.

"There was no way your skinny ass picked me up." Aalina joked. Bill grinned and said "I may be skinny, but helping these guys haul around their equipment gives you some muscles!" Aalina smiled and jumped up and started jumping up and down so the Bill started flipping up in the air. "Ah.-Aal-ina-, stop-boun-cing-me-like-that-I-cant-get-up!"Bill choked out. Tom started helping Aalina in bouncing Bill up, and so did I. "Gu-ys!!!!!!!!!" Bill said.

All of a sudden, I heard "Look out below!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I looked up and saw Robin and and Georg jumping down. We all scrambled to the side to avoid being squashed by Georg. That would seriously hurt... When they stopped bouncing, Chris yelled "If you don't wanna get squashed you better move! Insane girl and goofy drummer coming down!" and jumped down with Gustav. Once we where all on the trampoline, chaos ensued. The constant bouncing of whoever was unlucky enough to fall down was funny until I got bounced. Do you know how high you go when there are 7 other people bouncing you up and down?! It's scary and extremely fun at the same time. I don't think that anyone has ever had as much fun on a trampoline as we did

A half an hour later we where all basicly worn out, and Tom had finaly worked off his sugar high. Chris was the first one to say that she was hungry. "Dude, I'm starving. I don't know about you guys, but I am going inside to get pizza." she said. Gustav nodded and said "I am realy hungry too. I am getting food."

With that, all the guys hopped off of the trampoline, and ran for the house. "What the heck?!" I yelled to Tom. "If you want any pizza, you better run now, cuz once one of us gets it, you will be lucky to get any!" Tom yelled back, fighting to get into the house first. All of us (the girls that is) smiled and ran to the ladder that was under the deck and climbed up. Haha, the guys didn't know about the ladder under the deack, so we beat them to the top of the steps.

"What the heck?!?" Said Georg. "Secret stairs" said Robin. With that we ran into the house, and grabbed all of the food before the guys could get it. "No fair!" yelled Tom. I rolled my eyes and said "Way fair." Tom rolled his eyes and tried to grab his pizza from me. I yanked it back so that it was still out of his reach. Bill smirked and walked over to Aalina. "Come on, please?" He said making this sad, rejected little boy face at her. I saw her starting to crack, even I would have given in, the face was so damn cute!

"Come on Bill, stop with the face. Even Tom can't resist that!" Aalina said. He kept on making the face at her, and she finaly gave in and handed over his pizza box. "But only because I am sharing with you am I giving in!" she said. Tom said "Hey, give me my pizza, Bill has his!" I shook my head no and pulled the pizza away from him agian. He grinned and then pulled out his verson of Bill's puppy dog look. Oh crap. There was no way in hell that I would be able to resist that. So I ran to the other side of the kitchen. That worked for a grand total of about 5 seconds untill I saw the look again. Then I completely melted.

"Fine, here is your pizza. But I get some!" I added quickly. He grinned and said "Get the food, sodas and candy! Everyone to the living room, it's movie time!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bill got pale, and I know that I did too. I hate scary movies, but I was not about to chicken out in front of everyone! I grabbed the junk food and ploped onto the couch. Tom sat down next to me and put the pizza down on the table in front of us. I looked around as everyone sat down. Georg, Robin, Gustav and Chris where on the couch, Tom and I were on the loveseat, and Bill and Aalina were on the floor in front of the couch. Aalina got up and put in 'The Legand Of Sleepy Hollow', which is her favorite scary movie. Great, let the scare fest begain....

**_REWIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	9. Gummy Worms

**_Author's Note_**

**Amazingly, I am not having that hard a time posting a chapter everyday, or every other day, what ever it has been that I have been posting lately, lol. I do seriously want you guys to start reviewing more though, bitte! I am thinking about setting up my high school classes for journalism, so if any of you guys think that it would be a good/bad idea for me to do that go ahead and give me your opinion. Actually, I'm going to do it weather you all tell me no or not, but I do want to know what you think, lol.**

**Also I have to say, I am TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH THIS ONE SONG! I don't know if I have been living under a rock up untill now, cuz I haven't hear it before. It is by Tokio Hotel, and it is called Hilf mir fliegen. I also am totally in love with Frei Im Freien Fall. Luckly, for Frei Im Freien Fall, I found a place to download it from, but I couldn't find Hilf Mir Fliegen! I am so mad! Grrrrrr, I am determined to find it!**

**Danke to the only THREE people that reviewed: Just Because He Lives, CaptainSparrow-luv, and tokiohotelluver2. You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokio Hotel, or a trampoline, although I do want to own them both, lol**

**_Chapter 9_**

**_Aalina's POV_**

"Fine, here is your pizza. But I get some!" Alannah added quickly to Tom. He grinned and said "Get the food, sodas and candy! Everyone to the living room, it's movie time!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bill got pale, and Alannah did too. She hate scary movies, but she was not about to chicken out in front of everyone, and I knew it. She grabbed the junk food and plopped onto the couch. Tom sat down next to her and put the pizza down on the table in front of them. She looked around as everyone sat down, and so did I. Georg, Robin, Gustav and Chris where on the couch, Tom and Alannah were on the love seat (I would tease her about that later, plus, she had told me that she really needed to tell me...), and Bill and I were on the floor in front of the couch. I got up and put in 'The Legend Of Sleepy Hollow', which is my favorite scary movie.

"I love this move, have you guys ever seen this one?" I asked Bill. "No, we haven't seen this one yet. Tom was saying something about wanting to see it because Andreas said it was a good movie." Bill said. He looked down at the pizza box that was in his lap and picked up a piece of pizza and started eating a little of it. I lowered my voice a little bit and said "Bill, are you alright? You look really pale. Your not getting sick are you?" He shook his head and said "No, I just don't like scary movies that much. But I didn't want to be rude and make you guys not be able to do something because I don't want to." I smiled and said "Then we don't have to watch the DVDs if you don't want to." I said.

"No, it's fine. I am probably just pale because I haven't eaten in a while, and I am starving. I am also kinda worn out" He said, smiling at me. Did I mention how amazing his smile and laugh is? Seriously, The Tokio Hotel TV episodes do it no justice. I blushed a little then said "Alright, then eat your pizza! I can't eat this entire pizza by my self!" He laughed and took a huge bite out of his pizza. I reached over to his lap and grabbed a piece for myself.

Bill seemed to be taking the scary movie pretty well. It isn't that scary, just gory, if you ask me. He either was full, or saw too much blood at one point, because he stopped eating. I was really hopping that he would make it through the movie marathon when i jumped about a foot in the air, because Robin had grabbed me by the shoulders during a part that was scary. I practically landed in Bill's lap. But Robin did her job in freaking me out. I started shaking, and everything that made a noise made me jump! Bill put his arms around me (and I almost fainted) and joked "Are you sure you are the brave one here? Who is in who's lap?" I rolled my eyes at him and tried to act cool, but I could feel my face heating up. Apparently though, I wasn't the only one that was getting pretty freaked out, because Alannah was getting pretty freaked herself.

Me and Chris where the only ones that had seen this movie before, and Chris was in love with movies like these. This movie and Sweeney Todd where some of her favorites. I looked up to check on Alannah and was surprised to see Chris sitting their with Gustav's arm around her and her head on his shoulder. What did I miss?! Seriously, I am usually way observant to this stuff and I don't know how- oh wait, never mind. I know how I missed it. I have been paying way to much attention to Bill, I mean seriously, I guess Georg was sort of right when he said we where obsessed. Man, and I had always thought that I was different....

I looked up at Alannah. She looked terrified. Well, at least one good thing might come out of this. Tom could comfort the terrified Alannah, and maybe she would finally get a boyfriend again. She dumped her last boyfriend over a year ago, but I don't think that she ever really got over him. Now, she has someone that she likes more. And this time, the rest of us don't have a problem with him. Personally, we all thought her last boyfriend was a butt-head.

I tried to calm down as best as I could for a girl who was being held in the arms of the guy that she has been wanting to meet for many years. It so wasn't working, but at least I was not scared anymore. Everyone was ok for a while, until, during the final big, scary, bloody fight scene, Alannah got up and went to her room. Tom looked at me and whispered "What is wrong with her?" Tom looked really worried, I guess that she was really scared. "She hates scary movies, so she must be really freaked out right now if she got up and left." I said. Tom nodded, and got up to go see if she was ok.

Bill looked at his brother and said "He must really like her if he is going to miss the end of the movie he has been dieing to see to check on her. I am kind of glad that he is, cuz now I don't have to worry about him teasing me." I could tell he was joking at the end, but he was serious about the whole thing at the same time. I smiled and relaxed a little to finish watching the movie, knowing with Tom checking to see if she was ok, she would be just fine. Plus, I really didn't want to ruin her and Tom's bonding moment, hehehe.

As the movie ended, I turned the lights back on a little so I could see to put the next DVD in. I went to go to stand up, and remembered that Bill still had his arms around me. I blushed again, and said "Hey Bill? Can you let go for just a second?" His face got a little pink and he moved his arms so that I could get up. Georg laughed a little at him until Robin smacked him on the arm to make him shut up. I pulled out a different DVD, 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' and decided to put that in. Yes, it is not a scary movie. But, I love the song 'This is Halloween' out of it, and Alannah actually liked this movie.

"Hey Alannah, we are watching 'Nightmare before Christmas'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled upstairs. I heard the thundering of Alannah running down the steps dragging Tom down with her. "Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled. I smiled and laughed at her. "Alannah, I think you might of dislocated Tom's shoulder dragging him down the steps like that" Gustav laughed. Tom rolled his eyes at him and wacked him lightly on the head. Alannah ran back over to the love seat and dragged Tom down next to her, but not before she had grabbed a bag of sour gummy worms.

"Are you sure you keen them Alannah?" Robin asked. Alannah nodded her head really fast and said "Shut up, the movie is starting!" "Ok, who gave you sugar?" Said Chris. "Or is there some other reason you are so hyper?" Alannah blushed and said really fast "Leave me be to eat my gummy worms! And SHUT UP the movie is on!" I rolled my eyes, grabbed the other bag of sour gummy worms and whent back over next to Bill. I could pretty much guess that her good mood was due to Tom in some way.

"Sour gummy worm?" I asked him. "Worms? I have never had this kind of gummy before!" He said laughing. "It's sour! Are you sure that you want one?" I asked him. "Ja, I love sour stuff!" He said. "Last time you said that, didn't it get you in trouble cuz you ate a really sour candy and had to spit it out?" I teased him. He rolled his eyes and stole the bag from me. He put his hand in the bag and pulled a gummy worm out. He looked at it for a minute then bit one end off of it. His face lit up. "Wow, this is really good! Tom, Georg, Gustav, try these! They are awesome!" He said, passing the bag around.

Before it got too far from me, I grabbed a handful, knowing that the bag would probably come back empty. Tom took some, ate one, and said "These things are wicked!" Georg grabbed the bag from him and tried a gummy worm. "Dang it, I actually agree with Tom for once" He joked. Gustav laughed at him and while Georg wasn't paying attention, grabbed the bag from him. "Hey!" Georg yelled. Gustav was laughing at him and leaning away from him to keep him from reaching the bag. That worked well until Chris, who was in between them, got sick of it, and grabbed the bag, and stuffed the rest of the gummy worms in her mouth.

Both boys sat there in shock, not knowing, like we did, that she could put that much candy in her mouth at once. We all were laughing at Georg and Gustav's expressions, until Alannah screamed "SHUT UP! MY MOVIE IS ON! And besides Aalina, the song 'This Is Halloween' is coming up." Everyone shut up except for me, because I started bouncing up and down going "Yesssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss", while everyone looked at me strangely.

"What?" I said. Bill leaned over and whispered "Do I even want to know what that is about?". I giggled and said "I love the song that is coming up in this. I don't know why, but I do. And Panic! At the Disco did a really cool version of it that I have on my IPod." I shut up instantly as soon as I heard the bells that started the song. I started singing along a little.

_'Boys and Girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange  
Come with us and you will see, This our town of Halloween  
This is Halloween, This is Halloween  
Pumpkin screams in the dead of night  
This is Halloween, everyone make a scene  
Trick or Treat till the end of night  
This our town, everybody scream, In this town of Halloween  
I am the one hiding under your bed....'_

Bill looked at me with a funny look on his face. "What? I like the song? Don't look at me like that, I know all the lyrics to your songs too, so I don't want to here it if I know the lyrics to a Halloween movie." I said. He laughed quietly, and said " I was looking at you like that because you looked so concentrated on the song. You looked like me when I am singing, all concentrated and focused." I smiled and shook my head and continued to watch the movie.

A little bit later I looked at my watch to see what time it was. Holy shit, it is midnight already! No wonder I am so tired. I around at everyone else. Robin was already half asleep, using Georg's arm as a pillow. Not that he seemed to mind that. Chris was leaning her head back up against Gustav's arm, which was back behind her on the couch. She wasn't asleep, just watching the movie with her head back some. Alannah was already asleep up against Tom, who was also out like a light. Her head was on his shoulder, and his head was on hers. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and took a picture of them like that. This would make such good black mail. I am a bad friend to be taking a picture of her like that for that reason, but i don't care, hehehe.

Bill saw me take the picture, and said "Do I even want to know what you are going to do with that book?" I smiled and said "I am just going to save it in case I ever need it." He smiled at me and shook his head. I yawned and felt all of the sleepiness creep up on me. I laid my head on Bill's shoulder. He looked down at me, and whispered "You sleepy?" I turned red and said "I can move if you want me to." He said "No, your ok. I was just wondering, that is all." I smiled and closed my eyes. The sounds of 'The Nightmare Before Christmas" pushed me farther into subconscious.

I don't know how much longer it was later, but I felt someone shaking me awake. I heard someone say "Aalina, wake up. The movie is over. I think everyone is getting ready to get to their rooms to go to bed." I opened my eyes and realised I had fallen asleep on Bill's shoulder. I picked my head up, muttered a quick apology to Bill, and walked over to where Tom and Alannah where, and yelled "WAKE UP YOU TWO!!!!!!!" I watched them both jump a foot into the air, and started laughing. This was just too funny.

"What the fuck?!?" Yelled Alannah, while Tom, who realised what had happened, was relaxing back into the couch again and was trying to go back to sleep. Bill walked over to his brother and shook him back awake saying "Come on Tomi, you have to sleep in your bed, not on the couch. Get up and go to your room. Come on" He helped, well, pulled is more like it, his brother off of the couch and pushed him towards the hallway. Tom, still half asleep, stumbled to his room, and shut the door.

"Wow grumpy pants." I said. I pulled Alannah off of the couch and said "Lets go, bed for everyone, it is after 1 am, and I am exhausted." Everyone slowly peeled themselves off of the couch and went to their rooms to go to bed. I grabbed the trash really fast and threw it out so that I wouldn't have to do it tomorrow morning. That would totally suck. I finished, shut the lights off and went up to my room. I changed into my pajamas, which where a pair of green, white, and navy blue plaid pj pants and a black tank top. I grabbed my Ipod, and was about to put it in my ears to settle down and go to sleep, but then I heard a faint singing. It was Bill. I was surprised that I could hear him in my room, and as I layed there, I started to recognise the song he was singing.

I dropped my Ipod back down onto my bedside table, and just laid there and listened to Bill sing "In Die Nacht" in the other room. I fell asleep the happiest Tokio Hotel fan in the world. I know how much of an overused statement that is, but it was true. I mean honestly, how many girls got to fall asleep to the guy that they would give anything for to get to meet singing live, right in the other room?

The next morning, well, by the time I got up, it was almost afternoon, I got up and went into the kitchen. As I figured, Gustav, Robin, and Chris where the only ones up. Robin and Chris where always up at a decent time, a.k.a., before noon. "You guys eat yet?" I asked them. They where all in the living room watching TV. I got a bunch of No's, so I said "Ok, then, who is going to help me make breakfast?" Gustav offered, which was good, because the girls could not cook much. If Robin was left by herself to make her meals, she would live off of ramen noodles, and Chris would have no idea what to do.

"What are we making?" Gustav asked. "Pancakes, sausage, bacon and cheesy eggs. What do you know how to, or want to make?" I said. "I can make some reallygood pancakes." Gustav offered. "I can make the bacon!" I heard someone say. I saw Gustav lookat me and shake his head no real fast before Tom, who had offered to make the bacon. "What?" I whispered to him "Can Tom not cook?" He shook his head no. Tom walked over and said "Where is the bacon? I want to help!" Oh no, he really wanted to help. "Oh, um, Tom, are you sure you want to help? Aren't you still tired?" I said, trying to get Tom to not want to help anymore.

"No, I really want to help! Please?!?!" Tom pleaded. Oh crap, the puppy dog look. I sighed and said "Fine. You can help. The bacon i sin the frige." Gustav sighed and shook his head. "Is it that bad?" I asked him. He nodded and said "Lets put it this way. Keep a close eye on him if you want your kitchen to stay intact. I sighed. Great. This was going to be harder then I thought it was going to be.......

**_Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_And if someone knows a link to where I can download Hilf Mir Fliegen, PLEASE tell me, lol!_**


	10. Breakfast Terror

**_Author's Note_**

**I am seriously going to stop updating if I don't get more reviews. There at tons of you guys that are reading my story and I am only getting a handful of reviews.**

**I want AT LEAST 5 reviews before I put up the next chapter please. I don't care if it consists of 'good story' or something like that, just something to let me know your opinion of my story.**

**Danke, Danke, Danke! to the ONLY 3 PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED, FireFlyFlicker, tokiohotelluver2 and i-am-a-warrior! You rock!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokio Hotel.....**

**_Chapter 10_**

**_Aalina's POV_**

"Um, Tom? The bacon needs to be pulled apart before you put it in the pan. You can't just put the whole chunk in to the pan. And the pan needs to be on the burner. And the burner needs to be turned on." I said. It was worrying me having Tom cooking, because if having him help was as bad as Gutsav said, this was going to be ugly. Honestly, I was just waiting for his pants to fall down as he slid across the kitchen. I was trying to focus on making the eggs and sausage, but I was ending up just focusing on making sure that Tom's cooking, even though it was only bacon, would actually end up being edible, and not make anyone sick.

I walked back over to the island in the middle of the kitchen where I was making the egg mixture for the scrambled eggs. Thank God that Gustav can cook, otherwise I have the suspicion that the guys would have all died of starvation by now. Unless Georg and Bill can cook. I'm not really sure. I think that the only thing that Bill can cook is noodles, and I'm not even sure if Tom can make _them_. "Tom, no! Wait, you can't stick all of them in that pan, that pan is too small for that. Get a bigger one out from where you got that one." I said quickly. I turned back to the eggs and finished mixing the egg mixture of eggs, milk, salt and pepper.

Once I finished the egg mixture, I pored it into the pan on the stove to start cooking it. I turned to Gustav and asked him "How are the pancakes coming?" He looked up from the griddle that we set up on the counter and said "I made a double batch of what I normally make for the 4 of us, that way we know for sure that we have enough for everyone." I looked at the bowl of batter he had. "Wow that's going to be a lot!" I said. Gustav looked at me and said "Trust me, we will be lucky if you have leftovers of anything."

I thought for a minute, then realised that he was right. I went back over to the eggs and mixed them around and scrambled the parts that where already cooking. That was, until I smelled something burning. The first thing that I thought was that Tom was burning something. Sadly, I was right. I spun around to where Tom was, and said "Tom! What is that smell?" He shrugged and continued to poke at the bacon. "Tom..." I said "What color is the bacon?" "It's just a little black. Just a little." He said.

I walked over and looked at the pan that Tom was cooking the bacon in. A little black? The bacon was almost charred! "I think it is done Tom. Here, I will go put it on a plate, and put it in the oven to keep warm." I said, grabbing the bacon off the stove so fast so that it couldn't burn anymore. I sure hope no one minds their bacon well done....

I walked back over to the stove and finished scrambling the eggs and putting cheese in them. I put them in a big bowl and put them in the oven to keep warm too. I grabbed another pan and put the uncooked sausage links into it and started to cook them. I turned around and went into the living room for a minute because Chris wanted to show me something. When I got back, I came in just in time to yell "Tom! Don't you _even_ put your hand and inch closer to those sausages, or I will yank you dreadlocks off!" Tom instantly jumped back a foot and grabbed his dreads, one because I surprised him, and two because he was actually scared I would do it.

"But they smell really good!" He complained. "Yes..." I said "But you need to WAIT until everyone else comes to eat breakfast, and the sausages actually need to be done cooking!" I walked over to the stove and flipped the sausages over. "Tom, go watch TV, or go wake up Georg or something while we finish up so that you are not tempted to take my sausage again." I said. He reluctantly nodded and then got this huge grin on his face.

"Can I go wake Bill up?" He said, his face looking a little suspicious to me. "Sure....." I replied hesitantly. Ok, I knew that Tom was going to do something, but I was trying to focus on not charring the sausage, and I didn't really think that Tom could do that much damage to Bill. I mean, honestly, they have lived together for their whole lives and nether of them is dead by now..... But that's when I heard a loud noise, and Bill hollering "TTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ah crap. This was not going to be good. I heard hysterical laughter coming down the steps along with the footsteps of Tom, and then Bill, following after him, yelling "I am going to get you, your dreadlocks are going to be missing by the time I am don...." Bill stopped short, realising that he was in the middle of the kitchen, in front of me, Robin, and Chris in his pajamas with bed hair. "YOU ARE SO DEAD TOM!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled at Tom as he ran back up the steps to go change.

There was a minutes silence from Tom before he burst out laughing. I walked over and smacked him upside the head. "What was that for?" He asked me now that he had stopped laughing and was rubbing his head. "You intentionally had your brother chase you down here so that he would get embarrassed about being seen in his pajamas after he just woke up by a bunch of girls! And what did you do to wake him up that made him so angry?" I said.

Tom shrugged and said "I just yelled in his ear really loudly, that's all. He hates that. Well, that and I stole his stuffed teddy b-OMPH" Tom didn't get to finish his sentence, because Bill had tackled him and put his hand over his mouth. "Mhmhmhmhmh! gert uff muf rue caw.!" Was all I could hear from Tom. "Um, Bill? I think Tom is trying to tell you something. And I don't think that he is happy with you, so if you don't want Tom to either lick or bite your hand, I would move it." I said, trying not to laugh.

Bill removed his hand fast, and Tom said "THANK YOU! Now get OFF me you COW!" I laughed and said "He can't weigh that much you drama queen." and rolled my eyes. I saw Georg walk in, rubbing his eyes. He took one look at Bill sitting on Tom's back, holding him down, and he said "Again? Last time he did it, it was because he insulted some girl that Bill liked. What was it about this time? What did Tom do, insult you?" I shook my head and said "Tom was about to tell me about Bill's teddy bear that he doesn't want me to know about."

Bill's mouth fell open and he said "Tom, I am going to kill you! You told her! You guys said you wouldn't tell anyone!" I shook my head and said "I got enough of what Tom said before you tackled him, and, I remember seeing a picture of you when you where about 13 or 14 with a teddy bear, so I just put 2 and 2 together. And Bill, it's not that big a deal that you have a teddy bear. I still have one that I have had sense I was born." "WHAT THE FUCK IS ALL THE NOISE FOR OH PANCAKES AND SAUSAGE!!!!!!!!!!" Alannah ran in and yelled.

No, she's not ADD.....we think. We all just where quiet for a minute and stared at her. "What?" she said as she shrugged. I laughed and turned around. "I really don't see why you where embarrassed to be seen when you just woke up. You look fine, and besides, its not like anyone here didn't just roll out of bed and come to the kitchen anyway. I'm still in my pajamas too, I just pulled my hair back real quick so it wouldn't get in my way when I was making food." I said. Bill nodded, shrugged and said "I was just a little self conscious. I am not used to anyone seeing me first thing in the morning except for these guys."

I nodded, and said "I can get that. And um, Bill? You might want to get off Tom now, before he either suffocates, or gets really mad and throws you off...." Bill jumped up, and Tom instantly got up and ran for the sausage again. That is, until, as he was running by me, I reached out and grabbed him by the shirt. "WHAT did I say last time you tried that?" I challenged. "hehehe.....You said that I had to wait. But everyone is awake now, and the food is ready!! So why can't I?!" He said.

"Fine. BREAKFAST EVERYONE!" I yelled, and released Tom's shirt. As Bill walked past me to go get food, I stopped him. "Yes?" he said, looking at me. "If you don't like eating charcoal made by Tom, don't eat the bacon." I warned. Bill grimaced, and said "You let him cook? Why?" I sighed and said "Puppy dog look. I gave him the job that would have the least impact on the overall food, and gave him the food I did because you can easily tell if it is under cooked or over cooked. In this case.....lets just say I hope you like your bacon crispy...."

He nodded and we went to go get food before it was all gone. A half hour later, we where all basically done breakfast, and after criticizing and joking about each otherseating habits, it was safe to say we were all a little strange when it came to that. "Seriously, who puts ketchup on cheesy eggs?!" Georg was asking me. I rolled my eyes at him and finished eating my ketchup covered eggs. "What? They are really good!" I said. "If you say so..." Georg said.

"I eat noodles with things on them that most Americans would find nasty, like mustard and cream. Everyone has different tastes." Bill said as he shrugged. "Alright..."I said as everyone finished "Tomorrow is the first day of the new semester for us, and the first day at American school for you guys. We have to get up at 6am tomorrow morning and all be ready and leaving the house by 7am, so that we can be at school in plenty of time. Guys, you will have the same classes as the person you are shadowing, so just stick with them and you will be fine." I looked around to make sure everyone was paying attention.

Robin said "And if anyone wants to take a shower in the morning, you better either get your ass up earlier, or take a short shower, or there will be problems, and trust me, you do NOT want to mess with me in the morning....." I nodded, knowing what happened the last time one of us took to long of a shower in the morning and Robin got the cold water. "I think that we should tell the guys what sports and stuff we do at school so that they know in case one of us has practice and they want to go home." Chris said. Alannah nodded.

"I do cheer leading, lacrosse, and track. Track season is over though, lacrosse is almost over, and tryouts for cheer leading are soon." Alannah said. "Volleyball, and maybe cheer leading. I am debating trying out or not. And Volleyball is almost over too." I said. "I am doing soccer, but it is almost over. Maybe cheer leading" said Robin. "Nothing. I don't like sports, they bore me, and I don't see the point to jumping around in a freaking skirt in front of a crowd, where if one person messes up a little, I could end up with a broken leg." Said Chris

I know she didn't like cheer leading, and I was not exactly up to the idea of the skirts either, but Alannah and Robin where trying to get me to do it. Robin mat be not trying out this year because she was dropped last year and her wrist got broken. She wasn't so sure that she wanted to chance that again, and that just made Chris even more against cheer leading then she was before.

"Speaking of which, I need to go out and help you with the one flip Aalina." Alannah said. I groaned. "I'll go change....." I said. I turned back to the guys and said "Seeing as it is already 3 in the afternoon, just hang out and do whatever. Get on the computer, watch TV, we have a Wii and a PlayStation 2 in the basement, with guitar hero and rock band and other stuff like that, you can do whatever you want, make yourselves at home." Tom's eyes lit up. "Guitar Hero?!" He said.

"Yes Tom, Guitar Hero" Said Alannah. Tom jumped up and ran into the basement. We knew where he would be the rest of the day. I got up and went to change so Alannah could help me with this flip she was having me learn on the trampoline. This was going to make me so sore for tomorrow.....

5 hours later, it was finally too dark for Alannah and Robin to make me do cheer leading stunts on the trampoline anymore, and I could finally go inside. Thank god for Gustav (again), because he made pasta for everyone so that we had dinner. I ate and collapsed into bed. I hated cheer leading workouts, they made me so damn sore. I don't know how Alannah and Robin weren't, but they where downstairs, playing rock band with the guys. Trust me, I could hear them.

I was about to put my headphones in, when I heard a knock on my door. I sat up, and said "It's fine, you can come in Bill." "How did you know it was me?" He wondered. "It had to be one of you guys because if it was one of my friends, they would have just barged right in, and I can hear them playing rock band downstairs, and the only thing missing that would make the performance of 'Monsoon' downstairs a real performance from Tokio Hotel is you. I can hear Chris singing. Her voice is defiantly different then yours." I laughed

" I just wanted to say thank you for everything so far, and everything that you guys are going to do. Just letting us stay here is a lot just on it's own, especially for how long we are going to be here. It really means a lot to all of us, even though Tom may act like a big shot, and Georg may tease you, we are all really grateful for this." Bill said. I smiled and said "I'm just glad that we get the chance to meet you guys and get to know you as well as we are. Do you know how much some girls would kill to get this close to you guys?" Bill laughed

"We have the most amazing fans ever, but sometimes some of them can be a little much" Bill admitted. I nodded and said "I know, trust me. Have you ever been out in the crowd before one of your concerts? You could get killed just in the fight to get to the front of the stage!" Bill laughed and said "Well, apparently we have to get up at 6am, which is unheard of for us, so I am going to bed too. Good night." I smiled and said Good Night back as he left the room.

I laid back down in my bed and listened to the noise of my friends downstairs. All I could think about was tomorrow, and how it would go. I could only pray that it would go well.

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_NEXT CHAPTER IS WHEN THEY GET TO SCHOOL_**


	11. Silly String

**_Author's Note_**

**Yay for the new people reading the story that have added me to their favorites! You guys rock! **

**And Danke, danke, danke, danke to all the people who have reviewed: FireFlyFlicker, hanilove, Rox1108, tokiohotelluver2, CaptainSparrow-luv, biteme_94 and Crazy German Girl.**

**I am going to have FireFlyFlicker co-write one of my upcoming chapters, because she is: 1. One of my best friends and 2. She has an awesome idea for the chapter and it is hopefully going to turn out amazingly well with her helping me with said chapter.  
Which brings me to my request. If anyone has an idea, any at all, for the story, please feel free to tell me. Any opinions or ideas will defiantly be considered, and possibly added if I can work them in and they are really good. Anyway, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokio Hotel, but I do need to own an IPod, cuz the mp3 player I have now sucks.......**

**_Chapter 11_**

**_Aalina's POV_**

_'Meine Wohnung - Wie totes Land  
Ich schreib'n Breif an unbekannt  
Mien Spiegelbild wird gesucht'_

What the heck??? Oh, its just my alarm clock singing 'Frei Im Freien Fall' at me, telling me to get my ass out of bed. I rolled over, and fell of the bed. "Ouch!" I grumbled as I untangled myself from my blankets and picked myself up off the floor. I went over to my closet and grabbed my lucky green and silver star short sleeve shirt and grabbed my favorite pair of dark wash jeans out of my drawers. As soon as I had my clothes, I sprinted to the bathroom. I had to get to the bathroom up here before Robin did. If I didn't, there was no way that there was going to be enough hot water for everyone. I ran into the bathroom. HA! First one! Yes!

I turned around to see Robin coming out of her room. She looked at me and mouthed "Butt-head!" at me, and I just grinned and mouthed "You snooze you lose!" back at her. She rolled here eyes back at me and turned and went down stairs to get breakfast. I walked back into the bathroom, and shut the door and locked it. I would still have to take a quick shower, there where 4 more people then normal, and I don't think that a cold shower would put anyone in a good mood. I just hope Alannah would actually get her butt up today, she is always the last one up.

5 minutes later, I walked out of the bathroom and to my room to do my hair and makeup. My hair was wet, but I just pulled it back into a braid. That's the only way that I can braid my hair and have it look good. I put on some eyeliner, mascara, and stood up and put my chap-stick in my pocket. I picked up my backpack from besides my desk and walked down stairs. Gustav was already down in the kitchen and was eating a chocolate chocolate chip muffin.

"Um, Gustav, where did you get a chocolate chocolate chip muffin? I don't think that we had any....." Gustav pointed to the top of the stove, where there was a tray of warm chocolate chocolate chip muffins. "Ok, seriously, I have no idea how we would make it through this and not go hungry without you here Gustav." I said. He just shrugged and said "I do this for the guys sometimes, and it is the first day of school. Everyone is going to be running around, and we don't know when lunch is. Is better to eat something in the morning so you don't get hungry."

I nodded. I spun around as I saw Georg walk in to the kitchen and head straight to the muffins. He looked like he had just woken up. I gave him this questioning look and he said "I smelled Gustav's muffins. I literaly woke up, got dressed, and came in here." I shrugged and yelled "EVERYONE THAT DOESN'T WANT TO BE COVERED IN COLD WATER BETTER GET THEIR ASSES OUT OF BED WITHIN THE NEXT 5 MINUTES!" Georg and Gustav looked at me like I was crazy. "What, you think I am kidding? Wait and watch." I said, grinning evilly.

5 minutes later, I was creeping into Chris's room, with Gustav and Georg right behind me, trying not to laugh. I was about to dump the freezing water on her, when all of a sudden, I heard her hiss "Dump that damn freezing water on me, and it will be the last thing you do" All of our faces got pale and we all backed up slowly. I knew better then to screw with Chris first thing in the morning. Last time I got her up by dumping cold water on her, I nearly ended up with a concussion because I fell down the steps into the wall when I was running from her. That was not fun, and I don't plan on reliving it.....

I got to the door way, and said "Come on, get up, or next time I will get you wet! Up, we have school, remember?!" She yawned a "Yeah, yeah, I'm getting up...." and I shut the door to her room. "Ok, that didn't work as well as I thought it would.....But shes up. Who next. I have something different this time......" I said. "TOM!" They both said together. I smiled and motioned for them to follow me quietly to Tom's room.

Once we got to Tom's room, I stopped, and pulled out a can of silly string. Georg's face lit up. "You go in first, I have no idea what to expect in there, and you are going to warn me if what is in there is not decent for human eyes." I whispered to Georg. "Ok, but why do my eyes have to be possibly scarred, and not yours?" He whispered back. I grinned and said "You get to spray the silly string if you do!" I responded. He thought for a minute and then grabbed the can from me and signaled for us to follow him.

We crept in to the room. Tom was dead asleep, still waring what he was last night. Georg slipped the cap of the silly string off and shook the can. We all froze as Tom rolled over in bed. We waited for him to get up and yell at us, but he just settled back down and never woke up. We all breathed a sigh of relief. Georg was about to spray Tom when I made him stop. "Hold on, I am going to get my camera!" I wispered fast, and sped out of the room.

I was clear until I ran smack into Bill, who was just coming out of his room. "Oh, sorry Bill!" I whispered. "It's ok. Actually, you are just the person that I wanted to see. Is this ok to ware for school? And why are you whispering?" Bill said. "Oh, yeah, I am, sorry." I said "And what you have on is fine, I would just leave your hair down like it is. And I was whispering because I am running up here to get my camera because we are waking your brother up by spraying him with silly string."

Bill thought for a minute and then said "Get your camera fast. We have to hurry before he wakes up." I ran into my room, grabbed my camera, and ran back to Tom's room with Bill on my heals. I sped tiptoed back into the room and showed them my camera. We all grinned as Georg shook up the can.

_Pshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
_"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!?!!?"yelled Tom as he sat straight up in bed and looked around, covered in silly string. The first person's laugh and person that he saw first, was Bill. "BILL, WHAT THE HELL?!?!!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?" "Easy Tom, it's not Bill's fault." I said. "And you might want to get that stuff out of your hair because if it dries, you are going to have to go to school with neon green string in your dreads."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Tom, as he ran to the bathroom to get the string out of his hair. We where all laughing our asses off when Gustav tried to say "You-hahahah-guys-hahahah-are-hahahahhaha-horrible-hahahahahahahaha" I nodded, laughing so hard that tears where coming out of my eyes. I looked at my camera, at the pictures that I got of us waking Tom up. Cool, they are awesome!

There was one picture where Georg was just starting to spray Tom. And a picture of Tom sitting straight up with a look of shock on his face. These pictures are so funny! Totally blackmail quality. Hehehehehhe. Tom stormed back in. "What the heck was that stuff you put in my hair Georg? And who's idea was this?!?!" Everyone was quiet for a minute, trying not to give anything away, until I burst out laughing. "I'm sorry Tom, it was me, it's my silly string, and Georg just wanted to be the one to spray you. Bill and Gustav are innocent here....This time." I said.

"You are in so much trouble! You do not want to play this game of revenge with me Aalina." Tom threatened. I grinned and said "Ok, then I know how to make it up to you. You can go wake up Alannah." Tom thought for a minute and then he smiled and said "I am going to change my clothes so I am ready to go to school first, then I will do it. I will be fast." I nodded and hoped that Tom didn't do anything to bad to her so that I wouldn't have to pay for it later.

I walked out, with everyone, minus Tom, following me. "Bill, if you want any of Gustav's chocolate chocolate chip muffins, you had better get downstairs fast, I hear Robin and Chris downstairs and by the time they are done, there may not be any left...." I said. He ran down the steps fast and yelled "Touch my muffin and die!!!!!!!!!!" and I heard Robin and Chris go "What the hell?" at the exact same time. I giggled a little, and walked back downstairs.

I walked into the living room and was looking through my backpack, checking to make sure that I had all the papers I needed, when I heard "What the hell?!?!" From upstairs. Oh nooooooo, this is not going to be good. But I didn't hear Tom running down the steps, and I didn't hear the sound of Alannah tackling him to the ground or the sound of Tom in pain, so I figured that it might not be that bad. A minute later, I heard Alannah saying "Alright, tell them I will be ready in a minute, I have to get dressed. And YES that means you HAVE to LEAVE." I heard the sound of her door shut and lock, and Tom coming down the steps, a huge grin on his face.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked. Bill shook his head no. "I am guessing you know this because of your freaky twin telepathy thingie?" I said, because Bill was the one who answered. "Yeah....if you want to know, I am pretty sure that Alannah will tell you when she gets you alone...." Bill said, laughing a little. Oh no........

**_REVIEW PLEASE! and please don't kill me cuz I am taking forever to update.....lol_**


	12. First Day

**_Author's Note_**

**You guys are awesome, tons of you read my last chapter! YAY! Also, please bare with me, school is making it hard to update as often as I want to because of midterms, finals, and big projects.**

**Also, throwing things at the author because she takes forever to update because she has been fighting with ITunes is NOT cool (Ells...) To make up for it, this chapter is pretty long. And I promise I will try to update again before the long weekend (no school Monday or Tuesday, YAY!) is over**

**Danke!!!!!!!!!!!!! To all the people who reviewed on my last chapter: i-am-a-warrior, Arlie, tokiohotelluver2, CaptainSparrow-luv, Bite-me94 and Crazy German Girl.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokio Hotel, but I wish I did........**

**_Alannah's POV_**

I shut the door behind Tom as I pushed him out. I locked it behind him, just because, even though I trust everyone in the house, Tom worried me sometimes.......... But seriously, that was the best way EVER to wake up. I can't believe that he did that though! Tom actually likes me! I started dancing around in my room doing a happy dance. Tom kissed me! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

10 minutes later, after finishing happy dancing, getting dressed in my favorite outfit, and black t-shirt that said 'P.S.-I bite', white denim shorts, knee high black softball socks and my black and white high top Nike's, and finishing my hair and makeup real quick, I went downstairs, knowing that I needed to hurry because I wanted to get my coffee before we had to leave. I could not live without my coffee in the mornings before school. Lucky for everyone else, I drink decaf coffee, so there is no chance that any of the guys could get a hold of caffeinated coffee and end up way wired.

When I walked downstairs, and apparently I had a look on my face that made Aalina, Chris and Robin curious, but I ignored them, and walked over to the stove to get a muffin. Gustav looked at my shirt and let out a little laugh. "Muf?" I said with muffin in my mouth. He shook his head and said "Nothing. You shirt is funny." I shrugged and continued to eat my muffin, and said "Des awe gud. Wo mad dem?"

Georg looked at me with a confused look on his face until Robin said "Let me translate Alannah's language known as muffin mouth. She said 'These are good. Who made them?'" He nodded his head and said "Look at Gustav, he's the chef here." I nodded and turned to Gustav. I gave him a thumbs up and walked to the counter, and pulled out the coffee pot and a mug and got my cup of coffee. Of course that made Tom pop up and say "Coffee?" while everyone else groaned.

Tom+Coffee=Trouble. I shook my head and said "Decaf Tom. No good for you." He got this defeated look on his face and sat back down. Bill breathed a sigh of relief and mouthed a "Thank You" to me. I nodded and said "Alright, everyone is up, and its time to go. Grab your stuff and come on. We have to split up into 2 cars so that everyone has a seat. Lets go." Everyone reluctantly got up and when to go get their backpacks or, in Aalina and Robin's cases, messenger bags.

I grabbed my backpack and bag from behind the sofa. Aalina was the next on down, with Bill right behind her. Ok, seriously, that boy was with her _everywhere _and is crushing on her so badly it's not even funny. That reminds me, I still have to tell her that, and that Tom kissed me. Man, even just thinking about that makes me feel really hyper. Robin and Georg are getting along pretty good too. Same thing with Gustav and Chris. Thank god for Gustav, these muffins are awesome!

All of a sudden, I was yanked from my spaced out state by the feeling of my coffee mug being carefully, and slowly being slipped from my hands. "TOM. TOUCH. MY. COFFEE. AND. DIE!" I threatened. Tom's hand zipped away from my cup, and he put this innocent look on his face. "What, me? I would never!" He said in a fake voice of shock. I rolled my eyes at him and smirked. "Yeah, ok. Come on boy, school, your favorite thing ever!" I said sarcastically.

He groaned and said "Yeah, yeah, school work here I come." But then he thought for a minute and said "And hot girls here I-ow!" as I smacked him on the head. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, grinning at his stupidity and the fact that every one was laughing at him again. Tom laughed too and said "Lets go!" and Bill rolled his eyes at his twin and shook his head. Aalina said "Alright. Me, Bill, Alannah and Tom are going to be with me. Robin, Georg, Chris and Gustav are going to be in Chris's car. And Alannah, its my turn to drive."

I sighed and nodded. Now was not the time for that fight, and from the looks of it, Aalina would win anyway. Bill would agree with Aalina, which means Tom probably would too, so I would be a little outvoted. We all went out to the cars and spent the next few minutes just trying to get everyone in the cars and making sure that we all had the papers for the guys. The principle was pretty nice, but she had been making sure to remind us about the papers for a while now and if we didn't have them she would be really annoyed.

Once everyone was in, we headed to school. I reached up past Aalina and Bill, who where sitting up front, to turn on the radio. Awesome, one of my favorite songs, 'Let It Rock' by Kevin Rudolf is on! I started singing along a little bit, and Tom looked at me and said "I have never heard this song before, it is good. Do you have it on your IPod so that I could download it?" "Sure, it is one of my favorite songs. We can do it when we get home this afternoon" I said.

As Aalina pulled into the entrance to our school, she said "Alright, welcome to Lee Senior High guys" I continued to rock out to 'Let It Rock' with Tom, but when I caught a glimpse of Bill, it looked to me that he was pale, and when I looked at Tom, I could tell that he was a little shaken being back at school too. I know that they where not that happy about having to go though school again, but even Robin didn't have that look on her face on her first day of school when she was a freshmen. And she was scared out of her mind!

Aalina pulled into an empty parking spot by the door and Chris pulled in right next to her. As we all got out of the cars, I looked around. I know that there are some girls in this school who are WAY obsessed with these guys. I also know that if any of them either hurt them because of their obsession or ruin this for us, I will hurt them.

Once everyone was out and had their stuff (which took a few minutes 'cuz one of Bill's zippers on his pants got caught on the seat, and Aalina had to help him get uncaught while Tom stood there and laughed at him and refused to help) we went into the school and headed for the office to get the guy's schedules and their books and other stuff like that.

When we walked into the office, I swore, the secretary almost peed herself when she saw the group of us walk in. The look on her face was priceless. She got so pale that I thought she was going to turn into a ghost. "W-wh-at can I help you, um, students, with?" She asked, trying to no show that she was scared in her voice. And honestly, I don't know what she is scared of. She should be used to seeing us around by this point and the guys aren't scary looking.

Well, there is the fact that Bill and Tom have more then any boy in this school, and I do have to give it to her, Georg can be a little intimidating sometimes, he is pretty muscular. Yet, Gustav is muscular too, but the only thing you want to do when you see him is go give him a big hug. The boy seems like a big teddy bear to me. And Bill wasn't even waring much makeup! Seriously!

Chris stepped forward to talk to the chicken of a secretary. "Yes, these are the new students that will be shadowing my friends and I. We need to see Mrs. Greene to give her the papers and get their schedules please." The secretary nodded and picked up the phone to call Mrs. Greene. After speaking to her in a quiet voice so that we couldn't hear her except for a few words like "Piercings" and "scary" and "are you sure?" and a few quick glances at us, she hung up the phone and said "You can go back to Mrs. Greene's office now."

As we walked by her to go back to Mrs. Greene's office, I heard her breath a sigh of relief and mutter "What in the world is she thinking......" I saw Robin shake her head and say under her breath "hateful old hag wouldn't know fashion if it bit her in the ass...." I smirked and followed Tom into the office.

"Hello girls, so these are the boys that are shadowing you that I have heard so much about!" said Mrs. Greene. We all love Mrs. Greene, she is so awesome, but if you get in a fight, you better watch out. For a small woman, she can be unbelievably scary. You don't want to piss her off. We all nodded to her and Bill walked up to her and stuck out his hand. "Hello, I am Bill Kaulitz, and this is my brother Tom, and my friends Georg Listing and Gustav Schäfer. We are very grateful that you are letting us do this. It is going to be a really interesting experience for us."

Mrs. Greene shook Bill's hand, then Tom's, and so on. She smiled at them and said "Well you guys do at least seem to have good manners in you. You are already doing better then the last group of students that I allowed to shadow some to their friends. They thought that they could disrespect all of the teachers. Please make me regret this boys. The girls have told me that all of you can be well behaved, well, at least behave enough that you aren't a problem. I am trusting you to live up to that assumption."

Tom nodded and said "Don't worry ma'am, I will keep my friends from misbehaving." Oh no, he did not just do that......ugh, I hope that no one takes the bait for that argument. Thankfully, no one did. Bill just stood there and shook his head slightly, and Georg rolled his eyes at Tom. Gustav just ignored the comment. "Alright then boys, here are you schedules, books and locker numbers and combinations. I hope that your first day here goes well. If you have any problems just come see me. And that offer is for all of you." Mrs. Greene said.

The guys nodded and Robin said "Thank you very much Mrs. Greene." and we walked out of the office. "Come on guys to the lockers, then to homeroom. We all have the same homeroom, so our lockers should be close together." Robin said.

Once we had gotten to the lockers, more students had started to arrive. I noticed a few strange looks directed at Bill and Tom, a few scared ones shot at Georg and Bill, and a few checking out all of them. I rolled my eyes. This was going to be interesting all right. After helping everyone figure out how to open their lockers and getting all the books needed for classes, we headed to homeroom. "Do we have to stay in homeroom the whole time?" Georg said.

"No, we just are going to drop our books off in homeroom and we are going to show you guys around some, but we have to head back to homeroom when the warning bell rings." Robin said. Georg nodded and looked around to check out his surroundings. I looked up at Tom, who was strangely enough, not checking out every girl that walked passed him. He was just looking at his brother's back and walking straight to homeroom. And even stranger, that's what worried me.

Once we got to homeroom, put our books down, and introduced the guys to the homeroom teacher, Aalina said "Alright, how about we spilt up so we can cover where each of our classes are specifically. That way you guys know where you are going if you get lost in the halls, which, even as much as you guys stand out, is possible. Sound good?" We all nodded and split up

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

**_Aalina's POV_**

"Come on Bill" I said as we separated to show the guys where their classes are. "Um Aalina, can I talk to you for a minute?" Bill asked me. I nodded, worried because his voice sounded a little scared. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to a part of the hallway that no one was standing in. "Whats wrong Bill?" I asked. He sighed, looked down and said "I am a little scared to tell the truth. We had to be pulled out of high school back home because our classmates where so horrible to us, and because Tokio Hotel was getting to busy. I don't want me, my brother, or my friends to get hurt or threatened like we where before. Someone once threatened to kill Tom just because he has dreadlocks!"

I hugged Bill. He Was surprised for a minute, the hugged me back. I knew that they had to finish high school online because of that stuff, but I had no idea that it was going to effect them in this way. "I'm really sorry, I would have never asked you to do this if I had known how much it would bother you. Are the other guys ok or are they as on edge as you are too?" I apologised. I stopped hugging him and stepped back. "I am really sorry." I said looking down. I am so STUPID! Grrrr, what the heck is wrong with me?

Bill looked at me and said "It's fine, Georg is just daring someone to mess with one of us, and Gustav can probably beat the crap out of anyone he wants too. And I think that Tom is more worried about how people will treat me and how they will treat Alannah because he is shadowing her. He really likes her. And I will live, I'm probably going to be a little paranoid, just please don't think that I'm insane." I grinned and said "I already think that you are insane, just because, 1, you agreed to do this and 2, because I have met you. But then again, some one who is crazy shouldn't call someone else crazy."

He laughed and took a hold of my hand. "Thanks for that. I feel better now. I think I just needed to tell someone who hasn't gone through something like this." I nodded and said "If you are going to know where the heck you are going, we had better get going." I dragged him along down the hallway, stopping to show him the library and computer labs real quick, then I showed him where the classes where.

The last stop was out math room. "I hate it here and unless you really like sitting and listening to someone talk about geometry for an hour and a half, I have the feeling that you will too. But, you have to do what the school tells you you need to do to get credits to graduate..." I said while looking around to make sure that my math teacher wasn't around to hear me. She already hates me, the last thing that I need is for her to hear me say that....

Bill laughed at sight of me looking around to make sure my math teacher hadn't heard me and said "Ok, I think I know my way around for now. Lets go back to homeroom and see how the others are doing." I nodded and we headed back to homeroom.

**_Robin's POV_**

Where in the heck did that boy go? I turn around to see what Sushi (a/n: Remember her from chapter 2? Just another quick appearance, lol) wanted, and Georg goes missing! "Yes Sushi, it is FANTASTIC that you are not obsessed with Robert Paterson anymore, but now is not really a great time for you to become totally in love with Bill. Yeah, there is no way, he likes Aalina, trust me, when you see the two of them near each other it is so obvious. And no, you can't have Tom either, Alannah would kill you if you tried. Plus, Tom likes her too. Don't give me the sad look Sushi. If you want to do something, help me find Georg. Yes, it is possible to lose someone that big. Ok, so text me if you get him, tell him that I am looking for him. I will go this way, you go the other." I said very impatiently.

Sushi sighed and ran off to help. Damn, for a small girl she could maneuver her way through a crowd of high school kids pretty good. I was thinking of places that Georg could have ran off to when someone tapped me on the shoulder. "Hold on Sushi, I am trying to think." I said, shaking off the hand. "I wasn't aware my name was Sushi." Said Georg, making me jump about a foot in the air. "Where the hell did you come from?!?" I said

"Last time I checked I was from Germany." He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at him. "I meant where did you go?"

"Just to get some water. There was a vending machine and I had some money that Bill gave me, so I bought a bottle. We are aloud to have them in class right?" "Yeah, its fine. And how much money did Bill give you?" I asked. "Just $5, he said that it would be enough for lunch and for other stuff like that." I started to say ok to him, but was tackled by the little whirlwind that is Sushi. "I found him!" she yelled jumping up and down.

"Yes, I know Sushi, I found him too. Thank you. Hey, you know what? Aalina sent me a text message saying that she wanted to see you, can you go find her?" I said. She nodded and took off down the hall. I pulled out my phone and sent Aalina a warning text, telling her that I sent her Sushi, and that apparently she had had sugar again. "Come on, we have to hurry if you are going to know where to go. Follow me." I said, pulling Georg along behind me.

**_Alannah's POV_**

"Tom, come on. THIS WAY." I said, trying to get his attention away from the girls in miniskirts that had just walked passed. "Huh, what?" He said turning back to me with a grin on his face. "Seriously? Are you kidding me? Do not even think about it. You bring one of them back to the house and you will have to face the wrath of me, Aalina, Chris, Robin, Bill, and all of our parents got that?!?" Tom just grinned at me. I shot him a look of angry confusion, which just made him grin more.

"WHAT?" I said, frustrated at him for confusing me. He smiled at me "Your jealous! Your actually jealous!" He said, grinning hugely. My face got pink. "I am not jealous of those boy crazy air heads that you always seem to be chasing after!" I said. There was no way that he was going to compare me to those stupid girls that get by purely by their looks and daddy's money. Ugh!

"Ok, ok, calm down. I was just joking Alannah. I was seeing how mad you would get. I wasn't really interested in those girls, you make me out to be worse then I am." He said laughing. My face got more red, and I said "Well, you can't really blame me now can you? You have this whole bad boy image that you created Mr. I'm such a hot shot, girls chase me everywhere. That reminds me, where are your fan girls?"

I felt smug for a minute until we heard

"Dude, no freaking way! Is that Tom Kaulitz?"

"Oh shit!" I said as I grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hall before they could really recognise him.

"And you where saying?" Tom said after we had bolted across half the school to avoid the girls from getting a good look at Tom. "Shut up, I know.... But think of it this way. If they recognised you, how long do you think it is going to take someone to see Bill and recognise him?" Tom's face got a little pale and he said "Show me the way to my classes fast and then lets find my brother and get to homeroom." I nodded and showed him the way to all of his classes.

**_Chris's POV_**

"Here is the computer lab. We have one period here to do whatever you want, you can look at stuff on the Internet, type, whatever. I type and do homework, trust me, as boring as it might seem that spending and hour and a half in here, it is not." I said to Gustav.  
He nodded.  
Again.  
It's like talking to a wall.  
Seriously.

"Remember what I said before? Talking in English helps. Come on, one more class room to go." I said. Gustav nodded, then thought better of it and said "Ok." On the way to the science class room, we where almost knocked over by 2 people running full speed to the other side of the building.

"Arschloch!" Swore Gustav, who was almost knocked over by one of the guys that was running. "Bekümmert!" The guy yelled back. Both me and Gustav did a double take. "Tom?!?" Said Gustav. "Alannah?!?" I said at the same time. We both looked at each other and said "What in the world?"

"Ok, home room time! We need to find out what is going on." said fast, hurrying back to our homeroom as I spoke. Gustav nodded and said "Ja, this worries me."

"What did Tom say to you after you called him and asshole?" I asked "Oh, so you know how to cuss in German, but you don't know how to say sorry?" He said. I rolled my eyes and said "Yeah, I know how to say sorry, I just didn't hear him. And of course I know how to cuss in German! Believe me, all of us do. It comes in handy when talking in about stuff in a crowded room. We just talk in German!"

**_3rd Person POV_**

The students who did pay any attention to the running teens, just thought them to be the type of people that would be in the principles office before lunch, or that where just screwing around and never payed any attention in class. Everyone just ignored them as they all ran for the library because Chris had sent them all a text telling them to meet in there, where less people would see or hear them.

Once they all met up in the biography section, where no one went, Gustav whispered "What the heck was that for?!" to Tom. Tom grinned and said "What can I say? No mater where I go, the girls love me!" earning him a smack in the head from Alannha, Aalina _and _Bill. "OW!" he said, making the librarian look over at him and say "Please be quiet young man!" Tom put his hands up in surrender and Robin whispered "Ohhhh, trouble maker!" at him. Tom rolled his eyes at her.

"That was not nice to do that to her Tom, you know better then to aggravate girls like that." Bill said. Everyone got a look of confusion on their faces except for Tom. Robin said "That didn't make me mad.." and Bill shook his head. "Not you Robin. Tom knows what I am talking about." Tom grinned and said "But I got what I wanted out of it!" All the girls looked confused until Georg explained it to them. "Twin conversation. You are not going to understand anything unless they explain it. They can talk to each other with just like facial expressions and stuff. They can sort of read each others minds."

The twin conversation looked pretty boring until Tom's eyes go wide and he grinned and said "Wait, did _what_? Nice, but you are the one that is supposed to..." "I know, but not all of us are.." "Well yeah, cuz.."

"Will you two either talk silently or in complete sentences?!" whispered Chris harshly. She was getting sick of looking at all of the books in the biography section, and had no idea what the twins where saying, or where talking about. Aalina walked over and said to Chris "There is only, like, 3 more minutes until the bell rings for us to go to homeroom. Here, just listen to my Ipod until then if you are board, but share with whoever asks for a headphone, 'kay?" Chris nodded and put the headphones in her ears.

Just then the bell rang. Neather of the twins seemed to hear it, still talking to each other. That is, untill Alannah whent up, right in front of Tom and poked him in the side. "Unghf!"Tom made this strange noise, that made all of them burst out laughing.

"What the heck is 'Unghf?' Tom?" Laughed Georg. Tom just glared at him and said "Lets go to homeroom....And that hurt Alannah!" Alannah rolled her eyes at him and said "Nu-uh you big baby. I didn't even poke you that hard. Your a stick-man, that's why it hurt!" and she stuck her tough out at him.

"Just a warning guys, be ready to introduce yourselves all day at each class. Your new, you are going to have to probably stand up and introduce yourselves. I would try being as blatant as possible, so that anyone who doesn't know who you are doesn't pick up on the fact that you guys are international rock-stars." Aalina said. Bill looked nervous again, so Aalina said "relax Bill. It won't be that bad, and I am in all your classes with you. Plus, at the end of the day, or lunch time, depending what the schedule is for the day, all of us are going to be in the same science class. And that teacher is awesome, she will love you guys."

That made both Bill and Tom smile, they don't like not being around this many people in a school and not knowing where the other one it. "All of us have are cell phones on vibrate in our pockets all the time, so we can text fast if anything happens. Not that anything is going to." Said Robin.

They all made into homeroom just in time for the bell to ring and the announcements to start. After listening to the kids on the announcements, the homeroom teacher stood up and walked to the front of the room. "Alright guys, as you may or may not know, we have 4 new foreign exchange students with us for the rest of the year. Boys, can you come up here and introduce yourselves?

Bill started looking nervous again, but Tom sent him a look of 'it will be ok little brother' and he nodded as they all went up. "Ok boys, just tell everyone what your names are, where you are from, and just other interesting facts about you." Aalina's face got a scared look on it. She was scared that the guys would blow it completely and someone would just straight out tell them that they where celebrities.

"Ok, um, hi, I am Bill, I'm from Germany, and.....I like to listen to music, and I like hanging out with my brother and my friends." Bill said. Tom whent next, saying "My name is Tom, from Germany too, I like the same things Bill does, and me and him are identical twins, except i can play a little guitar and Bill can't." Tom grinned at his brother, and Bill just rolled his eyes at him. The twin comment caused a few people to wisper, and the guys could pretty much guess what they where saying. Well, at least it was just about how much not alike they looked, not something else bad.

Gustav steped up next, and said "My name is Gustav, no one make fun of it please, I'm from Germany too, same as Bill and Tom on interests, minus the guitar comment." Finaly, Georg said "My name is George with out the 'e' but if any of you tried to say how it realy sounds, you would probably slaughter it, I'm from Germany as well, and the same stuff goes for me, exept that I can play a little bass. Not much though." "Got that right!" Tom joked, and Georg wacked him on the arm.

All of the boys hurried back to their seats. "Ok, well thank you boys. Guys, if any of these new students are in your classes, be nice to them, and if they are lost or anything, help them out, ok?" The homeroom teacher said. "Um, can I say something?" Bill asked timidly. The teacher nodded and Bill said to her "Thank you for asking them to help us, but we are shadowing Aalina, Robin, Alannah and Chris, so they are going to show as the way around if we need help. But getting to know anyone else here would be great too!"

The teacher smiled and said "You are? Ok then, that is great. I hope all of you guys have a great first day." Just as she finished that sentence the bell rang. Everyone got up and headed to class. The small group broke up after wishing eachother good luck. Hopefuly, they wouldn't need it, but as Gustav says "The only thing that matters is that everything goes wrong."

**_The next chapters will be paired off according to member of the band, and the girl they are shadowing, so the next 4 chapters are taking place all at the same time, but there is no good way that I can put all of the day into one chapter for 8 people._**

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	13. Bill and Aalina's First Day

**_Author's Note_**

**_Ok, I know I said that I was going to get this posted by Tuesday night, but I am exhausted. I have no idea if it is upcoming writers block or if my parents go me sick with what they had, but all I want to do is sleep for a year. Seriously, you guys are lucky I am making my dead ass type this right now, on Monday night, lol. I am sorry, I sound like a bitch right now, and I apologise, but when I don't feel good, everyone knows, weather I mean to be mean to them or not. So I apologise!_**

**_I also appologise that it took me forever to get this up, but it is the longest chapter I have ever writen, so enjoy!!!!!!_**

**_Danke to all who reviewed: Fireflyflicker, i-am-a-warrior, tokiohotelluver2, biteme_94, Arlie, Liebe Leben and Crazy German Girl._**

**_DANKE DANKE DANKE, THAT IS THE MOST REVIEWS I HAVE EVER GOTTEN!!!!!!!!!!! YOU GUYS ROCK! And please don't throw anything at me for taking forever to update, I know I am slow sometimes and easily distracted by stuff........._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Tokio Hotel.....................*yet*, hehehhehehheheheh_**

**_Note:  
'asdfasdf' = Aalina Talking  
"asdfasdf" = Anyone else talking_**

**_Sorry, it is easier for me to do it this way :-P_**

**_Aalina's POV_**

As the hall filled up with people, I signaled for Bill to follow me to the first class for today, music. I was lucky enough to get into the really good class, where you learned to play and sing pretty much everything. I know how to play basic guitar, electric, acoustic, and bass, drums, piano, clarinet, and violin. But the violin is not because of this class. I have been taking violin lessons for forever. So the orchestra unit was a pretty easy A for me.

'I wounder what unit of music we are starting now'. I was wondering out loud, and I didn't even notice it. I tend to do that. I will get caught up in a train of though, and I will start wondering stuff out loud. "I don't know, it is my first day ever at this school, so I am wondering the same thing." Bill said, smiling nervously at me. Ok, I was feeling nervous before about today, and him smiling at me like that is _so _not helping the butterflies in my stomach.

'Oh sorry, I didn't realise that I said that out loud. I sometimes do that when I am in a deep thought, am nervous, or because what I say is am impulse reaction to something, and I say it before I can stop myself.' He nodded "I do that sometimes, but other times it is a problem to get me to focus if I am deep in thought."

I was smiling until we walked into the music room, and I saw what we unit we where starting. Singing. Oh we where so screwed. Bill noticed my sudden change in posture and attitude. "What is wrong?" 'Um, Bill, can you read the board? The unit we are starting is singing, how are you going to stay inconspicuous once they hear you sing? And people who haven't even heard of you guys are going to get suspicious because you have such and amazing voice!'

"Calm down. I knew that coming here and not going underanaliasoranything would cause some problems, but if you don't act like it is a big deal, maybe no one else will treat it like one. The guys and I are here to be normal teens again, at least for a while, and to hang out with you guys. We are set on that, well, I am. I can't say much for what Tom is going to do around this many girls all day, but I have the feeling that Alannah will keep him in line." Bill smiled at me again. I smiled back 'Lets go introduce you to the teacher.'

'This is the guy who is shadowing me, Bill' Miss. Twenty nodded, and said "I know who he is. And can I say that you have an amazing voice Mr. Kaulitz. I understand that some girls might bug you and Aalina, just because she is with you, but I will do the best to prevent that in my class room. Here you are just a student. But you are new, and you do have to get up in front of the class, introduce yourself, and sing a little. I am sorry about that last part, but that has been the rules for everyone, and I can't make any excuses"

I got pale again and Bill squeezed my hand. "Ok, that is fine" he turned to me and said "It will be fine. I am just going to sing a little. Plus, I haven't warmed up at all, so I will sound like crap!" He said, trying to make me laugh. I gave him a small smile and went back to my seat. Alex walked in and sat down next to me. 'Hey, what are you doing here? You take art!'

She shrugged and said "I didn't really get along with the teacher. She didn't think my style of drawing was real art, so she kept giving me bad grades on stuff. So I finally just transferred the heck out of there." As she talked I noticed what she had done to her hair. 'Your mom finally let you get green streaks that you wanted?!' She grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Nope! She doesn't know yet! Her and my dad are on a trip all week, and I bought the dye and did it last night. She is going to flip when she gets home, but that's what she gets for not getting me anything off my list for Christmas."

I rolled my eyes and laughed nervously. That's when Alex finally realised who was in the front of the room. "So your friend Bill is finally here is he? Is that why you are so jumpy, and why your eyes are darting around the room like you are expecting someone to attack?" I sighed and nodded. 'Because he is new, he has to stand up there and introduce himself and sing a little, and I am worried that there is going to be one of those crazy fans here that will stalk us or someone that is going to tell the media and ruin everything.'

"What the duece? He doesn't stick out that much, especially figuring what he normally looks like. And I want to see any of those stupid paparazzi get close enough for a picture without one of you guys totally taking them out. Everyone should know better then to mess with you guys when you are mad, especially Robin. She plots until she gets revenge."

I nodded 'Good point. I just hope this doesn't end badl-' _Brriinnnnnngggggg_ There goes the bell. And here comes the nervousness.

"Good morning class. We are lucky enough to have a new student with us today. Young man, introduce yourself to the class. Just say your name, where you are from, and anything else that you feel that we need to know about you." Miss. Twenty said walking away from the front of the room where Bill was. Bill had a deer-in-the-headlights look, for a minute, then he took a deep breath and started his introduction.

"Um, Hi, I am Bill, I am here from Germany. I am shadowing my friend Aalina, along with my brother, and two of my other friends from Germany. I am different form a lot of other boys, but I do whatever the heck I want, so don't make fun of me. I have the feeling that my American friends will get really mad if you do." As he said that last part, he looked up at me and Alex and grinned when we both smile like goofballs and gave him thumbs ups.

Miss. Twenty got a hint of a smile on her face and said "Very nice Bill, but now you have to do something that everyone else did in the beginning of the year. Pick a song, it can be one you love, one you hate, one you only know the main part of, whatever, and sing for us. You don't have to sing the whole song, but it does have to be at least the main part of a song. Start whenever you are ready."

Alex looked over at me, because I must have been bouncing my leg like I do when I am nervous or bored. She gave me the will-you-calm-down-already-you-are-acting-stupid look and I gave her a sheepish grin. 'Sorry' I mouthed.

Alex was about to tease me about something, until she was interrupted by Bill's soft singing.

_Keiner weiss wies Dir geht  
Keiner da der Dich versteht  
Der Tag war dunkel und allein  
Du schreibst Hilfe mit Deinem Blut  
obwohl es immer wieder wehtut  
Du machst die Augen auf und alles dleibt_

_Ich will nicht storn und ich will aucht nicht  
zu lange bleiben  
Ich bin nur hier um Dir zu sagen_

_Ich bin da wenn Du willst  
Schau Dich um dann siehst Du mich  
Ganz egal wo Du bist  
Wenn Du nach mir greifst dann halt ich Dich_

When he finished, the whole room was silent. It took a minute for the spell of silence to break, but it did once Miss. Twenty got back up to the front of the room and said "Thank you Bill, you have an amazing voice, we are lucky that you came at the time that you did. Go pick a seat, though I can already guess where you are going to sit." Bill started to make his way back to where me and Alex where sitting, and Alex leaned over and said "Please tell me that you are not so oblivious to the point that you didn't notice that Bill was staring at you the whole time he was singing. Seriously, I don't think he even blinked!"

I shook my head 'He was probably just looking at me because I am the only one in the class he know and he just needed something to concentrate on because he was nervous.' "Ok, whatever you say Captain completly-miss-the-blatantly-obvious" I rolled my eyes and looked over at Bill who was just sitting down. 'That was good! So much for sounding like crap because you didn't warm up.'

Bill shrugged and turned to focus on Miss. Twenty, who was starting the lesson on our new unit, and going over what we would be doing. Other then the beginning of class where Bill had to get up and introduce himself, and finding out that Alex was now in this class with me due to her problems with the art teacher, class was pretty much, and strangely uneventful. Usually there is at least one strange thing that happens in class, but I guess Bill was the one eventful thing.....

When the bell rang for music to end, I took my time gathering my books up to go to the next class. I hate math, and I know that my teacher is not going to be happy with a transfer in the middle of the year. Oh well, as much as she would hate it, Bill said he had already taken this math, and got really good grades in it. And I am just taking this class for credits, it was really easy, and I get ok grades in it. I would get all A's in it, I just never do the homework. I know I should, but then I get distracted by writing, or TV or the computer, or music, and I always procrastinate.

"Come on Aalina, aren't we gonna be late for the next class if we don't hurry?" 'Alright Bill, I am coming. I just really don't want to go to math.' I grabbed the last of my books and met Bill at the door to the classroom. He followed me up two flights of back stairs until we got up to the math wing on the 3rd floor. I saw my math room down the hall, where my teacher was writing proofs on the board. (A/N: Proofs are in Geometry, if you don't know what they are, they are complicated, drug out math problems, where you have to list the steps and theorems you use to get the answer you do. Basically, they suck majorly)

I groaned and Bill turned to look at me "Whats wrong?" 'Proofs. Every time we have them on the homework some one can volunteer to do them for extra credit, weather you get them right or not. I am always one of the first in the class to get there, but I never do them because I don't feel like it. I don't think the teacher likes me very much by the way, so I just hope that she likes you more then me for the sake of your sanity. Whatever there is left of it after living with your brother for your whole life that is.'

He grinned "I was going to say, what sanity? I live on a tour bus with 3 other guys half the time, plus the crew, and trust me, after a week of hearing Georg and Gustav snoring all night, you are ready to jump off of the bus sometimes" I started laughing at Bill, until I walked into math and about ran into my math teacher, Mrs. Smith. She looked at me and I instantly shut up and muttered 'Sorry' and slid over quickly to my seat, Bill right behind me.

I could tell even without facing her, that Mrs. Smith was trying to figure out what to do, weather it was to ask me who Bill was, or to kick him out because she didn't know. I used the time that she was trying to figure this out to walk up to her quickly, signaling for Bill to follow me up. 'Um, Mrs. Smith? This is the new student who is shadowing me, Bill. Because I sit by myself, and he is new, is it ok if he sits next to me?'

She thought about it for a minute and was about to say no until Bill unleashed his most innocent, cutest smile on her and said "Please mam? I am really nervous, and I still have problems with English sometimes, it would help me be less of a burden to you if I can sit next to her and she can help me!" Mrs. Smith was momentarily taken aback, and smiled slightly. Bill was a genius, there was no way that anyone would say no to that! She sighed "Fine, but if you to are back there talking about anything other then math, or are not concentrating, I am moving you right away. Aalina, show him where the papers are and tell him how class runs every day."

I grinned and slid back to my desk and dropped my books down with a loud _thunk_. I shook out my arms at my sides. I hate carrying so many books, they made my arms sore. I pointed up to the front of the room, at a table by the door. 'You see that table? When you come in every day, grab one of whatever is on there, on of each paper, a ruler, compass, whatever she has set out. Then just go to your desk, start the drill paper and pull out your homework for her to check. She doesn't every day, just whenever, so she says that way we always have to do it 'cuz we never know when she will check it, but I never do it anyway.'

Bill nodded and went up to get his papers. I almost burst out laughing when I noticed that Mrs. Smith was still eyeing him wearily. I could tell that she was being cautious around him because to her, he looked slightly scary, and the fact that he was taller then her, even though his hair wasn't spiked out like normal, was not giving her any confidence. I smiled and went up to get my papers too. Knowing Mrs. Smith, she would probably pick on me all class now, so I need to pay attention.

I grabbed my papers and walked back to my seat and started on the first problem. I heard Bill sit down next to me, and shuffle the papers and start to read the paper for directions. 3 minutes later, he was still reading.....I think. 'Um, Bill? Are you ok?' I turned to lookathim, and saw that he had fallen asleep, his head in his hand propped up on the desk. At that, and I know I am a bad person for thinking of this, but I started thinking of all the funny things that I could do to him while he was asleep. I shook my head fast, trying to stop the bad, but funny, thoughts from getting any farther into my head. I would do something to them all later. Right now, I need to wake Bill up before Mrs. Smith notices and we both get in trouble.

Well, one bad thought wouldn't leave my head, and it would serve him right for falling asleep on me in math class. I reached over, and was about to pull Bill's arm out from under his head, and then thought about it. His head was going to make a really loud thunkingnoise, and Mrs. Smith would defiantly notice then. So, I tookoffmysweatshirt and piled it up under where Bill's head would fall. There, soft enough to muffle the sound of a head hitting the desk, but thick enough that Bill would still feel his head hit the desk. And yes, I do know this because I have done it before.

Lets just say that there is a reason that no one sits next to me in math anymore. There is also a reason that Angela is probably missing a few of her much needed IQ points from her head hitting the desk too. But oh well, I don't think that Bill will get to mad at me. I hope.

I reached over and pushed Bill's arm out from under his head quickly. And, sure enough down went his head. I stifled a laugh as he shot up and looked around fast and hissed "Tom!", then looked over at me. He noticed how red my face was from trying not to laugh, and realised that Tom was not with him, and put 2 and 2 together. He gave me a look that basically said 'And I deserved that why?' I looked around to make sure that Mrs. Smith wouldn't see, and whispered 'You fell asleep on me, and nether one of us needs to get in trouble. You really should thank me, at least I put my sweatshirt under your head, I could have let you hit the desk with no padding.'

He thought for a minute and then nodded. I grinned at him for a minute, until Mrs. Smith looked over at me. "Aalina, since you seem to have time to talk to your new friend, why don't you answer the next question?" Augh, evil bitch! She knew that I didn't have the answer, never less know what question that she is on! I looked down fast, trying to scrape something that sounded like I was at least semi paying attention. Bill slid his paper over and tapped problem 7 with the eraser of his pencil, while he looked strait at the teacher, trying to seem inconspicuous. I stole a quick look over at it and then looked back up. 'X=24'

Mrs. Smith stopped herself just before she yelled at me for not paying attention. She was quiet for a second, then said "Ok, that's r-right, Jake, what is the answer to the next question?" I looked up to Bill, and whispered 'Danke' to him. He nodded and pushed his paper over more. "You might want to finish filling it out, I think that she saw you look at my paper for the answer, I have the feeling that she is going to collect it. Here are the answers."

I wanted to hug him. Even after waking him up the way I did, he still was nice enough to save my ass so that I wouldn't get in trouble. I quickly scribbled down the answers, trying to make it look like I worked them all out on my own. I finished just in time, and passed it up when Mrs. Smith called for the papers. The rest of class was ok, she almost caught me and Bill talking, but as soon as she would get within ear shot, one of us would quickly act like I was helping him with his math, and the other would know to play along immediately.

The whole class basically consisted of asking stupid questions back and forth, like favorite movies, food, colors, random crap like that that where... well, pretty much that, random. It was kinda fun actually. 'That was that fastest math class ever!' I told Bill once the bell rang. He laughed "Same for me!" 'I might actually like math class now! By the way, thanks for the save back there. I totally expected you to let me get in trouble after I woke you up like that!'

He shook his head. "I couldn't let my friend get in trouble cuz I was distracting her. Plus, I had already finished, and it was no problem." I grinned 'Well Danke for that. I take it you are hungry by now? It's been 3 hours since school started, and you and your brother practically eat nonstop. Ready to go to lunch?' Bill jumped up and down and clapped his hands, earning him some strange stares from passing kids, but most of them ignored the bouncing boy.

I laughed at the sight of him bouncing up and down like a little boy. He stopped and gave me a confused look. "What?" I shook my head 'You looked really funny doing that. You looked like a cute little kid that had to much candy' He rolled his eyes at me, grabbed my hand, and started pulling me down the hall. I stopped, making Bill jerk back. He turned around to face me. "What's wrong?" I shook my head and laughed at him. 'Bill, if you want to go to lunch, you are going the complete wrong way. And I need to go to my locker first, and you probably do too. We still have two more classes after this.'

"Oh. Ok then. Lead the way Aalina!" Bill bounced the other way, still pulling me along, despite the 'lead the way' comment. I walked in front of him and lead him the right way. If I let him lead, we would probably never make it to lunch. I got to my locker, switched out my books and and got my wallet so I have money for lunch. I slammed my locker shut and turned around to see Bill still rocking on his heals, hyper to go eat, and probably hyper at the fact that he was going to see his brother and friends again at lunch.

Bill saw that I was done and turned to go down the hall way. I sighed and stopped him again. 'Wrong way Bill. This way. We have to stop by science first so that we can put our books in the class room before we go to lunch. Just one more minute, 'kay?' Bill nodded and bounced off the other way and I hurried to catch up with him. Damn, how the hell did he have that much energy, especially after math?! Math class always drains me, how can he still be bouncy like that?

I shook my head and caught up to him. I hurried to the classroom, and dropped off my books real fast. And got some strange looks from some teachers. All the science teachers normally eat in my teacher's room, why, I don't know, but they do. When I came in with Bill right behind me, they all shut up for a minute. My teacher, Mrs. Wheeler was the first one to start talking again though, being the first to realise that he was the boy who I had told her that was shadowing me.

As I walked out I shot her a thank you glance and she nodded at me and continued to talk to the other teachers. I pulled Bill out behind me. 'Now we can go to lunch Bill. You seem to know where it is on your own, so lead the way Captain Hyper!' He got the lookofakidtold he could go play on the playground, and hurried to the steps that lead to the cafeteria. It was all I could do just to keep up with him. He must realy either be hungry, or really eager to see the guys. They do spend most of their time together, and Bill and Tom are almost always together, I really can't blame him, I would be doing the same thing if I was him.

When we reached the cafeteria, Bill stopped in his tracks. I caught up to him and pulled on his sleeve. 'Come on, get in line so we can get some food. I already text Alannah, Chris and Robin and told them first one to get here, save a seat for everyone else so that we can all sit together. He stepped forward and I lead him to the closest lunch line. I grabbed a fork and a carton of milk, and Bill copied me. Once we got close enough to see what there was for lunch, Bill leaned down. "What is that stuff? What is there that I can get?" I looked up at him 'You can get whatever you want. There is pizza, lasagna, or spicy chicken strips. And you can get salad with it if you want to, and once you get your tray, you can also get fruit that is over there' I pointed to the other side of the line where a girl was grabbing a little plastic cup filled with peach slices.

I stepped up to the lunch lady and asked for lasagna when it was my turn. Once I got my tray, I put it on the rail that they have around the line for you to slide your tray on, and stepped away so Bill could order. He stood there for a minute, then just said "Can I just have the same thing as she did?" "Danke" He muttered when the lady handed him her tray. I went up to the end of the line and punched in my lunch code.

"Aalina, I don't know what my code is. How do I get lunch?" Bill looked worried, but i just shook my head. 'I will pay for your lunch until we get the code thing sorted out. Just follow me' I went up to the lady at the register at the end of the line. 'I am paying for me and my friend. He is new and doesn't have his pin number yet, so I am going to do that until he gets his. There are 3 other people who are doing the same thing I am. Is that ok?' The lunch lady nodded and I handed her the money.

Bill followed me out of the line and towards the table where everyone else was sitting already. "Aalina, you didn't have to pay for me, I have money." 'Yeah, but is it American money?' "Yes, actually it is, thank you very much. And so do the rest of the guys. I would not leave them unprepared like that with what I can help." He smiled then looked around to try to find the table where everyone else was at. As soon as he saw them, he hurried that way. "Come on!"

Robin slid her feet off of the seat as I sat down, and Tom moved his hat for Bill to sit down. 'You know, your not supposed to ware hats in the building, right Tom?' "That's what I have been telling him all day!" Alannah exclaimed, stealing the hat from him. "Give it back! That's one of my lucky hats!" "No, I will give it back later when you can ware it." Alannahstuckher tongue out at him and held the hat out of his reach, which is saying something, because holding off the really tall German boy from his hat takes skill when you are only 5'1.

"Give it back!"  
"No!"  
"Give it back!"  
"No!"  
"Give it back!"  
"No!"  
"Give it back!"  
"No!"  
"Give it back!"  
"For the last time, No!"  
"Come on! That is one of my lucky hats!"  
"One of Tom, you have more! I am not keeping it forever, just for 3 more hours!"  
"Ok, look! I am going to be away from my brother for 3 more hours, don't make me lose my lucky hat too!"  
"nu uh, we all are in the same science class, so only 1 1/2 hours without your brother! You will be fine. And If you do have really really really bad luck I will give it back, ok?"  
"..........Fine....... Just don't get food on it! Please!"

Everyone was quiet while Tom and Alannah argued for a few minutes until Alannah won. Bill forked over $5. I knew she would win. Actually, it was a good thing she did, 'cuz I didn't have $5 to give to Bill if she lost and I lost the bet. We all ate lunch after that, harassing each other and laughing at the guys faces when they tried American cafeteria food for the first time. Now, the stuff is not horrible as it seems, but it is not great. I have defiantly had better, and I am positive the guys had better food before.

Once we finished up, everyone got up and dumped their trash in the trashcan and put their trays on the little movable cart thingythatis always their for you to put your tray on. Just as I was dumping my tray, I heard the bell ring, telling everyone at lunch that they had 3 minutes to get to class before they where late. I foundBill and we walked back up to the science class room and found seats back in the corner of the room where the rest of the guys where, along with my friends.

The bell rang and Mrs. Wheeler walked up to the front of the class. And stood there for another minute until Matt, Eliza, Brittany, Ali, and Ryan came bolting in just seconds after the bell rang. This happened a lot, so Mrs. Wheeler had learned to just let it go. The 3 girls always stopped at the bathrooms, and that made them late, and I have no idea what Matt and Ryan do that make them late, but its probably from waiting for the girls. "Alright guys, we will start with the drill in a minute, but first you need to turn in your homework and then sit down and be quiet for a minute while I introduce you guys to some people, so lets go, homework up front on my desk!"

Everyone loves Mrs. Wheeler, she is awesome. She will let you listen to your Ipod in class as long as you are still doing your work and she is not talking or giving a lesson. She is really friendly and nice too, so everyone loves science. We all got up and put our homework up in the bin on her desk and sat back down. "Ok, so we have some new students with us the semester, so, guys, would you like to come up here and say anything, or do you just want to stand up back there and talk?" "Is it ok if we stay back here?" Bill asked. Mrs. Wheeler nodded. "Ok then, just tell us your names, where you are from, and just anything else I guess. Try not to make it to long though, we have a really fun lab today."

Everyone went "Yes!" and then quieted down to hear the guys talk. Bill started. "My name is Bill, and I am just going to say this now. We are all from Germany, so you don't have to hear the same thing 4 times. All I ask is that you are kind to my brother and my friends, I know that me and my brother probably look a little strange. Just please do not make fun of any of us for it." "Yeah, cuz if you do, someone is going to be in trouble!" Robin added in and jumped up.

I rolled my eyes and pulled her back down into her seat. 'Sorry, she had sugar cookies at lunch. Continue Bill, or go Tom, whoever is talking next.' Bill sat down and Tom stood up. "Ok, well, my name is Tom, and Bill already said the Germany thing. The only other things that you shoudl know about me are that Bill is my twin brother, and that I agree with him. I just hope that here in America, just because we have different styles then most guys do, we are not treated like we where at our old school." Tom sat down, and Georg stood up.

"My name is George. Same thing that Bill and Tom said. There is not much else to add honestly." Gustav stood up "My name is Gustav. Pretty much what Georg said." He sat back down. "Ok then, thank you guys, that was helpful. Alright, now on to the lab. Who wants to make things change colors and mess with fire and chemicals?" My eyes got big. Oh no. Daisy is in this class. Daisy and fire don't go well together and I'm not sure how much I trusted Alannah, Georg and Tom with both fire and chemicals. Hopefully Sushi would be able to handle Daisy though. But I'm not sure what we can do about Tom, Georg and Alannah....

"What?" Bill looked at me a little worried. 'Think about it. How much of a problem is it going to be with Tom, Georg, and Alannahall messing with fire and chemicals?' It dawned on Bill too, and he whipped around to face his brother, who had a dangerous look in his eyes. "Tom, don't do anything that will get us in trouble! No messing with Georg with the fire or chemicals. Or me, or Alannah, or Gustav, or any one else!" "Aw, come on Bill, at least let me mess with Georg!" Bill shook his head, and Tom sat there and fake pouted for a minute.

"Everyone, pair up and go to a lab station. One person get goggles and the other needs to get the directions from off of my desk. The chemicals are on the table by my desk, and the matches are up there also. ONLY USE THE AMOUNT OF MATCHES THAT THE LAB CALLS FOR! Ok, go guys!" Mrs. Wheeler said, and opened the cabinet that holds the goggles. "Goggles?" Bill gulped. I rolled my eyes. 'They will not mess up your hair too much, and everyone looks stupid in them. It will be fine!"

He sighed and went to go get the directions. I got 2 pairs of goggles and walked back to the lab station. Bill looked at the really ugly goggles for a minute and then put them on. I put mine on and looked at the directions. 'Ok, step one...'

_brrrinnnggggggggg_. Crap, the bell. I finished poring out the neon colored chemicals and pulled off my goggles. I went to go put them back. When I did, Tom took one lookat me and started laughing. 'What?!?!' I demanded, mad that he was laughing and I didn't know why. "T-the red rings around your e-eyes! You look so stupid!" Bill walked up behind him and smacked him upside the head. "What was that fo-HAHAHAHAHAH!" Tom started to yell at Bill, but stopped when he saw Bill's face. He had angry red marks around his eyes and on his nose from the goggles, and his hair was messed up from the elastic band that held the goggles on.

Bill got even more mad, and was going to hit him again, but thought better of it. Instead he smiled and Tom. "Come on Aalina, we have to go to gym. Bye Tom, see you at the end of the day!" He pulled me out of the classroom, but as soon as we where out of ear shot from Tom, he burst out laughing. "T-Tom's f-fa-face! The red w-was so BAD! What did Alannah do, snap the goggles on his face while he was wearing them? He looks so funny!" Bill choked out.

I nodded and stumbled down the hallway to the locker rooms. When we made it to the lobby, I stopped. 'Ok, Bill, the guys locker rooms are down that hall to the left. Just tell one of the gym teachers that you are new, and that you need to borrow a gym uniform. Change into that and meet the rest of the class in the back gym. You know my friend Troy, the one I introduced you to at lunch? He is in our gym class, if you get confused ask him. Actually, you can go with him 'cuz he is coming this way now! Hey, TROY! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW!'

I saw Troy sigh and he walked over. "Yeah?" 'Can you show Bill where the boy's locker rooms are, he is in our gym class. Can you just show him where he needs to go and everything.' Troy started to make a smart comment, but when he looked at the look I was shooting him, he decided to be smart and not say it. "Ok, come on Bill, it's this way." I smiled. Now I have to go change and get to gym on time. Great...I hope that we are not doing anything boring today. Actually, I hope we are playing volleyball, that is my favorite.

After changing, I ran down to the gym just in time to make it before the bell rang. Our teacher, Miss. Tammi, waited for the last few people to rush in, and then started class. After 20 sit ups, jumping jacks, and pushups, and stretching, she told us that we where playing soccer. Now that is good and bad. Good, because I am pretty decent at soccer, bad because I play defence and most of the time I don't end up playing much.

We headed out side and I fell back to catch up with Bill, Troy, Sushi, Maddie and Alex. Once we go to the field, she separated the class into 2 teams. Sadly, that meant our group was split up, sending Alex, Sushi and Troy to the other team. Bill set up on defence with me, only knowing the basic rules that where explained to him by Maddie, who had been talking a mile a minute when she was telling him. Maddie went and was a forward.

When Miss. Tammi blew the whistle, it was on. There are some really competitive kids in my class, so semi contact sports like this where a field day. There is often at least one kid sent to the nurse when we play soccer. The sad thing was, I am the person who did that last. Hey, don't blame me, the kid was asking for it, he was being obnoxious!

The ball flew my way and I ran to get to it before Alex did. I barley bet her there, and kicked it right between her legs before she could step back to stop it. The game went back and forth for a while, but in the end of class, my team had amazingly won. By 1 point. But, hey, a victory is a victory anyway you lookat it. Bill had actually done pretty well, and had only let the ball get passed him a few times. I knew all that crazy energy had to be good for something, because damn that boy could be fast when he was paying attention.

After changing back into my regular clothes, I ran to my locker and grabbed my back pack and went to meet everyone else out by the car. I waited for Bill outside the boy's locker room so that we could walk to the car and he wouldn't get lost. Once everyone was at the cars, we went straight home. When we got there, I literally dragged my sorry ass up the steps and flopped down on my bed. I was out untill Bill came to get me for dinner. Did I mention how grateful I am that Gustav cooks? Well, trust me, after my crazy day, I need the sleep........

**_I am SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	14. Quick Note

**_Author's Note_**

**Sorry guys, I know this is not a chapter, and I know that I have not updated in over a week. I am just telling you guys that it may be a little bit until I can put the next chapter up.**

**I am working on it with my friend and awesome author, FireFlyFlicker (Ells), but it is still taking a while. I have been swamped with projects and trips over the weekends, and I still have a project that I need to do that I have not even started.**

**I am working on it as fast as I can, and I am making sure to type at least a little each nite. It is WAY longer then I ever thought it was going to be, so that is part of the reason that it is taking so long.  
That, and I am way to easily distracted.........**

**Anyway, I will update by this weekend hopefuly, if not sooner. It may be sooner, because Ells may kill me if I don't give her the story to work on as soon as I am done typing this.......**

**DANKE FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! Sorry it is taking a while!**


	15. GeorgRobin and GustavChris

_**Author's Note**_

**I am sorry for you guys that are big Gustav and Georg fans, but I found out (sadly, once it was too late and I had already posted chapters) that it is REALY hard for me to do full day first day chapters for each group. It takes a lot of time, and I exhaust all of my ideas way to fast. So for Georg and Robin and Gustav and Chris, I am just giving a overview-ish sort of thing and putting both in this chapter. I am not focusing just on Bill and Tom, it is just WAY to much work to give them their own chapters too. If I had figured that out before, I would have done this for everyone.**

**_DANKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _To all of my reviewers. You guys know who you are, and it is really hard for me to go through my email to find you guys all again since it has been forever since I updated.**

**I am typing this chapter while FireFlyFlicker (Ells) is working on her part of the Tom and Alannah chapter, so if there are a few inconstancies when both of them get posted, please just ignore them.**

**Now, ON TO THE STORY!!!**

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Georg POV**_

I really didn't see the point of being Robin's supposed "Babysitter" as Aalina had put it. She is almost out of high school, what the hell did the girl need a babysitter for? I know that she did some damage to her ex boyfriend, but I have to give her props for that. Chris told me why he broke up with her, and if I was in her place, I would have done the exact same thing. Breaking up with a girl who you really like, and likes you, to ask out someone else that you have not even seen for years, and might get rejected by, is pretty stupid.

The first class was not that bad. Computer class is pretty boring, but being in the same class as Gustav and Chris and their insanity made it interesting. Thank Gott that the teacher really didn't care what we did as long as we did not create enough noise to get another teacher to complain. So we all ended up sitting in the back row of computers playing with Robin's Ipod and playing games on the computers. It was amazing what Gustav knew computer wise.

For being our stoic, often silent drummer, Gustav knew a lot about getting past public school firewalls. Thanks to him, we could get on whatever we wanted. So the first hour and a half of school was pretty low key. Besides Robin almost giving the teacher a heart attack from falling over some wires on the floor and tumbling to the front of the room. That shut every one, except us, up for a few minutes. While everyone else was staring silently at her on the floor, we where laughing our asses off and got a few death glares.

The teacher ran up to her to see if she was ok. Meanwhile, she was on the floor laughing insanely. None of us where really worried about her. If she was laughing that hard, she was fine. I finally caught my breath and got up. I figured I should help her up seeing I was supposed to be keeping her from doing anything stupid. Plus, I really did want to make sure she was ok.

After I helped her up and followed her back to her seat. We where still laughing, until the teacher sent us a death glare, making us shut up. For about 30 seconds. Then Robin and Chris's faces got so red from holding in the laughter, until they finally burst out with another peal of insane laughter. At this point, the teacher just roller her eyes at us, and laughed a little to herself, shaking her head. I think that computer is defiantly going to be one of my favorite classes. This was way to much fun for it to be school.

I was actually sad when class ended. I followed Robin out of the room to our next class, which was apparently music. I just hope that I will get to show off my bass skills. When we got in the classroom, there was a door hanging open. Robin walked right into the room, dropped her books at her chair, went through the open door, and came back with two guitars. I grinned. Looks like I got lucky.

The teacher made me come up and introduce myself, and do all that stuff that all new students have to do. Thankfully, the class was pretty well into the guitar unit, and I was still far ahead of what the other people in the class where playing. I was also lucky that you could play bass, electric, and acoustic guitar. The teacher saw that I could already play, and that I could actually help people with their guitars, and left me alone. I think she was relived that she did not have to catch the new kid up to where all the other students are.

Another class has come and gone and I actually think that I like school. I would wish that I went to school here instead of the school I went to back in Germany, if it didn't mean that I would have never met Bill, Tom and Gustav. Otherwise I would so regret ever living in Germany. I wish all high school was like this!

As soon as I was absorbed in one of the songs that the band was working on, that needed to have the bass part worked out in it, the teacher said that we needed to put guitars away. Figures. I spent most of the class tuning this crappy school bass guitar, so I had no time to play. I asked Robin if she could put my guitar away while I talked to the teacher. She rolled her eyes at me and nodded. I heard her mutter "Teacher's pet" when she grabbed my guitar and hers and went to put them away. I laughed under my breath and went up to talk to the teacher.

'Miss. Twenty, no offense, but I really don't like these school guitars. Can I just bring in mine from home to use?' She nodded her head at my request. "Sure, but I am worried about someone taking it. Would you be fine with keeping it locked up in my office so that doesn't happen?" I smiled. 'Ja, that would be great! Danke!' Robin walked up and pulled on my arm. "Come on, we have to go. We have lunch next with everyone, and then science with them. I need to stop at my locker first though, so as soon as the bell rings we have to". As soon as she was about to say "leave", the bell rang, and she pulled me towards the door.

To Lunch!!!!!

_**Gustav's POV**_

Computer class ended to soon. It was fun hanging out with Chris, Robin and Georg. But then again, I always hang out with him. Chris was really helping me work on my English though. I was getting a lot better. I am surprised how much I actually know and can say. Now maybe I could get the nerve up to say more stuff in interviews that we did in English.

Chris said that we had to go to English next. I was confused for a minute seeing as she already spoke it, until she explained that by English class, she meant writing and reading and things like that. Seriously, America is confusing when it comes to having names for things. I followed her to the next class quietly. I am ok with speaking English, but not so great as far as reading it and writing a lot of it. I mean, I can write it and read it, just not a lot of the more complex words that they sometimes use in books. I also don't get some of the made up words that some people use in stories. I like to read, but if I am reading an English book, those words can confuse me really easy.

English was kind of boring. The teacher was not thrilled with the fact that she had a new student that was not good at speaking English, never less not being able to read or write it well. She moved some girls across the room from each other and put me next to Chris and put Chris's friend Maddie on the other side of me. The girls who she moved did _not_ look happy about being moved. I asked Chris if they where ok, and she just shook her head no.

"They always sit and talk through the whole class, but the teacher had not been able to separate them before. Now they are not near each other and can't talk, so they are mad. But honestly, the bitches deserve it. They annoy the hell out of me every day, and now I am finally siting by people that I like!" I nodded once Chris finished her explanation. I could completely understand that.

The teacher kept checking to make sure that I knew what was going on. To be honest, it bugged me a little bit. She treated me like I had no idea what any of them where saying. I was starting to get aggravated, and I could tell that Chris was too. At one point, Chris was going to say something rude to the teacher, but I poked her in the side, making her lose her concentration and jump in her seat.

"What the hell was that for?" She hissed at me. I grinned and whispered 'To keep you from getting in trouble. You where going to tell of the teacher for being obnoxious. American schools may be different from German schools, but I know one thing that is universal when it comes to this. Telling off a teacher means that you get in trouble.' She rolled her eyes. "Wow, I think that is the most I have ever heard you say at one time!" She said sarcastically. Maddie laughed under hear breath.

Class continued on like this, us all whispering back and forth and trying not to get in trouble. The teacher did yell at Chris and Maddie once, but they said that they where explaining something to me so they had to talk. The teacher was not happy with the response that they gave her, but she had no other choice then to ignore the whispering and go back to teaching. Once class ended we went back to the lockers to get our lunches and switch books. We have lunch with the guys and and science, then we have one more class.

We got to the cafeteria and got pizza for lunch. It didn't look that good, but the lasagna looked a little strange, so I got it. I am so glad that Chris knew what she was doing, because she bought my lunch for me. I know that Bill had given money to every one so that they had some money for lunch, but I forgot mine at home. Bill is like the mom out of the group when we are away from home. He makes sure that everyone is eating, and that they are ok.

We got our food and went over to a table where Robin, Georg, Tom and Alannah where sitting. It looks like the only ones that are not here are Bill and Aalina. Knowing Bill, he has dragged Aalina to some part of the school accidentally going the wrong way and getting himself lost, so that it takes them forever to get here. He has done that before with us, and made us late for everything from photo shoots to interviews. That boy is forever a child at heart. Lots of times it is fun, but some times it can be a little annoying. You just learn to live with it. Tom is like that too sometimes. Him and Bill are really close, but can be getting along one minute, and be fighting like two 5yearolds the next.

Bill finally showed up with a slightly annoyed looking Aalina trailing behind pointing the direction that he needed to go. When they had made their way through the lines to get their lunches they headed over to our lunch table. Robin, who had been holding a place for Aalina with her feet, dropped them off of the seat. Tom moved his hat, which had been saving Bill's seat, and put it back on his head.

_**No one's POV**_

'You know, your not supposed to ware hats in the building, right Tom?' Aalina said."That's what I have been telling him all day!" Alannah exclaimed, stealing the hat from him. "Give it back! That's one of my lucky hats!" Tom yelled."No, I will give it back later when you can ware it." Alannah said as she stuck her tongue out at him and held the hat out of his reach, which is saying something, because holding off the really tall German boy from his hat takes skill when you are only 5'1.

"Give it back!"  
"No!"  
"Give it back!"  
"No!"  
"Give it back!"  
"No!"  
"Give it back!"  
"No!"  
"Give it back!"  
"For the last time, No!"  
"Come on! That is one of my lucky hats!"  
"One of Tom, you have more! I am not keeping it forever, just for 3 more hours!"  
"Ok, look! I am going to be away from my brother for 3 more hours, don't make me lose my lucky hat too!"  
"nu uh, we all are in the same science class, so only 1 1/2 hours without your brother! You will be fine. And If you do have really really really bad luck I will give it back, ok?"  
"..........Fine....... Just don't get food on it! Please!"

Everyone was quiet while Tom and Alannah argued for a few minutes until Alannah won. Bill forked over $5 to Aalina. She knew Alannah would win, so she had bet on it with Bill. Actually, it was a good thing she did, because Aalina didn't have $5 to give to Bill if Alannah lost and she lost the bet. They all ate lunch after that, harassing each other and laughing at the guys faces when they tried American cafeteria food for the first time. Now, the stuff is not horrible as it seems, but it is not great. They have defiantly had better, and the girls where positive the guys had better food before.

Once they finished up, everyone got up and dumped their trash in the trashcan and put their trays on the little movable cart thingy that is always their for you to put your tray on. Just as Aalina was dumping her tray, she heard the bell ring, telling everyone at lunch that they had 3 minutes to get to class before they where late. She found Bill and the others and they walked back up to the science class room and found seats back in the corner of the room.

The bell rang and Mrs. Wheeler walked up to the front of the class. And stood there for another minute until Matt, Eliza, Brittany, Ali, and Ryan came bolting in just seconds after the bell rang. This happened a lot, so Mrs. Wheeler had learned to just let it go. The 3 girls always stopped at the bathrooms, and that made them late, and no one knows what Matt and Ryan do that make them late, but its probably from waiting for the girls. "Alright guys, we will start with the drill in a minute, but first you need to turn in your homework and then sit down and be quiet for a minute while I introduce you guys to some people, so lets go, homework up front on my desk!"

Everyone loves Mrs. Wheeler, she is awesome. She will let you listen to your Ipod in class as long as you are still doing your work and she is not talking or giving a lesson. She is really friendly and nice too, so everyone loves science. Everyone got up and put thier homework up in the bin on her desk and sat back down. "Ok, so we have some new students with us the semester, so, guys, would you like to come up here and say anything, or do you just want to stand up back there and talk?" "Is it ok if we stay back here?" Bill asked. Mrs. Wheeler nodded. "Ok then, just tell us your names, where you are from, and just anything else I guess. Try not to make it to long though, we have a really fun lab today."

Everyone went "Yes!" and then quieted down to hear the guys talk. Bill started. "My name is Bill, and I am just going to say this now. We are all from Germany, so you don't have to hear the same thing 4 times. All I ask is that you are kind to my brother and my friends, I know that me and my brother probably look a little strange. Just please do not make fun of any of us for it." "Yeah, cuz if you do, someone is going to be in trouble!" Robin added in and jumped up.

Aalina rolled my eyes and pulled Robin back down into her seat. 'Sorry, she had sugar cookies at lunch. Continue Bill, or go Tom, whoever is talking next.' Bill sat down and Tom stood up. "Ok, well, my name is Tom, and Bill already said the Germany thing. The only other things that you should know about me are that Bill is my twin brother, and that I agree with him. I just hope that here in America, just because we have different styles then most guys do, we are not treated like we where at our old school." Tom sat down, and Georg stood up.

"My name is George. Same thing that Bill and Tom said. There is not much else to add honestly." Gustav stood up "My name is Gustav. Pretty much what Georg said." He sat back down. "Ok then, thank you guys, that was helpful. Alright, now on to the lab. Who wants to make things change colors and mess with fire and chemicals?" Aalina's eyes got big. 'Oh no.' she thought. 'Daisy is in this class. Daisy and fire don't go well together and I'm not sure how much I trusted Alannah, Georg and Tom with both fire and chemicals. Hopefully Sushi would be able to handle Daisy though. But I'm not sure what we can do about Tom, Georg and Alannah....'

"What?" Bill looked at Aalina a little worried. 'Think about it. How much of a problem is it going to be with Tom, Georg, and Alannahall messing with fire and chemicals?' she said. It dawned on Bill too, and he whipped around to face his brother, who had a dangerous look in his eyes. "Tom, don't do anything that will get us in trouble! No messing with Georg with the fire or chemicals. Or me, or Alannah, or Gustav, or any one else!" "Aw, come on Bill, at least let me mess with Georg!" Bill shook his head, and Tom sat there and fake pouted for a minute.

"Everyone, pair up and go to a lab station. One person get goggles and the other needs to get the directions from off of my desk. The chemicals are on the table by my desk, and the matches are up there also. ONLY USE THE AMOUNT OF MATCHES THAT THE LAB CALLS FOR! Ok, go guys!" Mrs. Wheeler said, and opened the cabinet that holds the goggles. "Goggles?" Bill gulped. Aalina rolled her eyes. 'They will not mess up your hair too much, and everyone looks stupid in them. It will be fine!"

He sighed and went to go get the directions. Aalina got 2 pairs of goggles for her and Bill and walked back to the lab station. Bill looked at the really ugly goggles for a minute and then put them on. Aalina put hers on and looked at the directions. 'Ok, step one...'

_brrrinnnggggggggg_. Crap, the bell. Everyone finished poring out the neon colored chemicals and pulled off their goggles. Aalina went to go put them back. When she did, Tom took one look at her and started laughing. 'What?!?!' She demanded, mad that he was laughing and that she didn't know why. "T-the red rings around your e-eyes! You look so stupid!" Bill walked up behind him and smacked him upside the head. "What was that fo-HAHAHAHAHAH!" Tom started to yell at Bill, but stopped when he saw Bill's face. He had angry red marks around his eyes and on his nose from the goggles, and his hair was messed up from the elastic band that held the goggles on.

Bill got even more mad, and was going to hit him again, but thought better of it. Instead he smiled and Tom. "Come on Aalina, we have to go to gym. Bye Tom, see you at the end of the day!" He pulled Aalina out of the classroom, but as soon as we where out of ear shot from Tom, he burst out laughing. "T-Tom's f-fa-face! The red w-was so BAD! What did Alannah do, snap the goggles on his face while he was wearing them? He looks so funny!" Bill choked out.

_**Georg's POV**_

Playing with chemicals was fun, but the bell rang and we had to leave to go to the next class. Art. What the heck?! I am not sure why I have to take art. I know that Robin was taking it, but why do I have to? I can draw some. Not super well, but enough that I can put the rest of the guys to shame. Bill just draws stick figures, and so does Tom. Gustav can at least do some sketches of stuff, and you can tell what they are, but he is not the best. Not that I am that good either, but like I said, I am better at it then anyone.

I'm surprised that the art teacher even noticed that I was in the class. She seemed really spaced out. Robin actually had to go tell her that the new student was there, after waiting half the class for her to notice. When she when up to the teacher to tell her, it took the teacher a minute to even register what she was saying. When she did realize what Robin was saying, she just nodded and told her to make sure that I was on task.

That is, if there was even a task. All we where doing was molding whatever we wanted out of clay. Robin was making an apple that was cupped in someone's hands. Apparently it had something to do with some vampire book or something. I decided to make a little 3-D statue of the Tokio Hotel symbol. If it turned out ok, then maybe I would give it to one of the guys for Christmas or something, or to one of the girls, or even sell it for some charity thing or something. Some fan would probably pay a lot for something made by a member of Tokio Hotel, and then all of the money could go to a good cause.

While we where playing with the clay, we talked. I learned a lot about Robin, and all of the other girls. It was actually kind of useful to have this period to do this. Well, that is until the crazy ass art teacher came over and started ranting on about us not being on task and how we needed to stop talking, and the evil of cheese. Yeah, I don't really know where the last part came from, I just shut up and tried not to laugh so that she would notice to much.......

As soon as the bell rang signaling the end of class, and the school day, Robin and I ran out of the room. As soon as we where out of ear shot, we both burst out laughing so loudly that quite a few people stopped and stared, wondering what was wrong with us. 'E-evil cheese?!?! That teacher is insane!' I said as I was gasping for air after laughing so hard. Robin nodded with a few tears leaking out of her eyes from the laughter. We went to our lockers to retrieve our stuff so we could meet everyone else out at the cars, still laughing about the crazy teacher.

_**Gustav's POV**_

Cooking class. Cooking class......Well, I guess I could have seen this one coming. Chris didn't really seem to me like she was someone who loved cooking, but maybe that is why she is taking this class, so that she can cook better. Ok, whatever, I guess I am going to get an easy 'A' in this class.

That was my thought when we first got to class. Then I figured out pretty quickly that she could cook just as good, if not better, then I can. Wow, normally that would sound....well, normal, but in this situation, to me, it is not. I was really used to being the best cook around all of my friends.

I have to get other friends besides Bill, Tom, and Georg that I can hang out with while I am on tour, that can actually cook. Maybe that way I would not feel so stupid when I am out cooked by a girl that I just met a few days ago. We have to make chicken stir fry and brownies. So far, we have partnered up and she decided to make the brownies, and I would make the the stir fry. So far, my stir fry is almost done, and her brownies are cooling down. So far, my food is having it's ass kicked.

I think she knows that her food kicked my food's butt. She was standing over waiting for me to finish the last few minutes of the chicken stir fry with a smirk on her face. I just shook my head and laughed a little to my self. I am letting my self get worked up over getting beat at cooking by a girl that probably does more then make muffins and the occasional real meal that does not consist of noodles and whatever the heck is in the cooler-that-calls-it's-self-a-fridge that is on the tour bus.

I do have to hand it to her, for using the cheapo generic buy-in-bulk ingredients that the school gives you to use when you are cooking, she made some kick ass brownies. Its a good thing that the teacher gave us boxes so that we could take our food home with us, because we where not hungry. Hey, guess what we are having for dinner tonight?!

I grabbed and extra recipe sheet so that I could make more of the chicken stir fry, because there was not enough in the food that I made in school. When the bell rang, we finished cleaning up and grabbed the boxes of food. We went to get our stuff out of our lockers, which luckily where right by the class room, and headed out to the cars to meet up with everyone else.

The drive home was remarkably quiet, seeing as everyone had done different stuff all day. Tom had finally gotten his hat back from Alannah, and if I was right, Aalina was actually asleep. Ok, she must have been seriously wiped if she could fall asleep through the loud music that was playing. Once we got back to the girl's home, everyone sort of drifted off to different parts of the house. Some people went to the living room to watch TV or play video games, while other went to their rooms to study, or in Aalina's case, sleep.

I set to work getting dinner ready. That seems to have become my job. Not that I mind it. Cooking is kind of relaxing, and I am used to doing it for the guys all the time. It was the least I could do for the girls, because they are letting use stay at their house and everything. Chris jumped in and helped finish up the stir fry while I got the plates and stuff out and told everyone that diner was ready. Bill went up to wake up Aalina, then we all got to eat. The first day of American school wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I might actually like it here.......


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's Note**_

_**READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ**_

**Ok, I am seriously sorry about the HUGE amount of time between updates. This was never intended to happen, and I am afraid that it might happen again soon. Race season is starting next weekend (The same day as my 15th b-day, YAY!!!!) and between that and trying to get my head out of my ass so that my grades don't suck anymore, I am going to be busy.**

**Plus, I need y'all's help.**

**I have lost ideas for this story, and I need ideas badly. Like, really really badly. I don't want to leave this unfinished, but I am afraid that I am going to end up doing that, like I do with any other stories that I have tried to write. I am starting a new story, but I am not sure that it will be a full on Tokio Hotel story, but I am almost positive that it will at least have them in it. More details on that as I write it, I am going to start on that one as soon as I am done posting this.**

**DANKE! To my readers who reviewed on my last chapter: ****FireFlyFlicker, Arlie, CaptianSparrow-luv, tokiohotelluver2, and Crazy German Girl.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokio Hotel. No one does, they are individual people, no one owns them. But I know a lot of people that wish they could XD.**

**'Talking' - Alannah Talking**

"**Talking" - Anyone else Talking**

_**Crash – **_**Noise or sound effect, or something like that**

_**Alannah's POV**_

_Sigh._ Does Tom ever focus? The bell has just rung and already he is scanning he halls. What for, I can only guess, seeing it is him after all. I grabbed him by the shirt and started to drag him down the hall to where the boy's locker rooms are. Boy, is he in for a surprise when he found out he had to change for gym and that the gym clothes actually have to fit him. At least they are really baggy to start with, he shouldn't have to complain to much.

"Wait, where are we going Alannah? The guys are going that way." Tom complained. I smiled and shook my head. 'We don't have class with them until later. Right now, we have Gym.' "WHAT?!?!?" Tom's face was priceless. "Since when do I have to do gym?! I don't do sports Alannah. How easy do you think it is to run in these pants? What am I supposed to do?"

Wow, he is actually worried. I grinned. 'Don't worry, thats what the gym uniforms are for!' Tom's face had a look of horror on it. I nodded 'Yes, I said gym uniform. And you do have to wear it, everyone does, and you do have to do whatever sport the gym teacher says that we are doing today.' "No, there is no way that I am...." 'Yes, yes you are, deal with it. Come on." I pulled Tom towards the guy's locker room doors.

'Now when you get in there, all you have to do is tell one of the gym teachers that you are new, and they will give you a gym suit to borrow. Have fun! See you in gym! Oh, and no jewelry, which means all piercings out, even the lip ring.' With that, I pushed him into the locker room. I sprint away to the girls locker room so that I can change before I end up late.

After changing into my gym uniform, pulling my long hair back, and making sure all of my jewelry was off, I walked down the back steps to the back gym where my class meets. I walked in to find everyone standing around talking, and a very grumpy looking Tom. I could see his tongue keep sliding over the spot where his lip ring normally is, and the fact that it is not there, coupled with the fact that he is forced to wear what he is, is not making him a happy camper.

He saw me walk in and instantly started pouting. I rolled my eyes at him as I walked over. Drama King (or Queen maybe). 'Come on, its not that bad. The shorts reach way past your knees, and if they where any looser, you would have to hold them on you! How can you be this unhappy with the thought of normal old gym?' I wondered as Tom gives me a look like I am stupid or something. "It's gym! That involves sports and people ganging up on one another to get some ball or something, and I don't see the point of it. I get all the exercise I need carrying my guitars and preforming, thank you very much!"

'It will be fine Tom. I don't know what we are playing today, but it can't be that bad. If you really don't want to do something, you can just stand in the back and stay out of the way and watch everyone else play.' He thought about it for a minute and then nodded, grinning like a fool. I really don't want to know what is going through his perverted little head right now, but the only conclusion that I can come to is that there are a lot of girls in my gym class. I had never really noticed before now. Then again, I wouldn't be thinking about that unless, like now, I was trying to look at it from a guy's perspective.....

I shook my head and looked up as the gym teacher came in. Everyone walked over to where he was and stood around waiting to hear what Mr. Slate was going to say about what we are doing today. "Alright class, I have finished attendance, and I have an extra student." He turned to Tom and said "Are you new, in the wrong class, or trying to hang out with your girlfriend because you don't feel like going to class?"

Tom's face actually turned a little pink because everyone was staring at him and whispering, comparing thoughts on what he is doing here or who he is. That look was gone in an instant though, and the cocky, slightly self righteous Tom I know was back and was going to mouth off to the teacher. That is, until I kicked him in the back of the leg. I would have kicked him in his shin, but I would have had to move out of my position standing behind him, and Mr. Slate would have defiantly noticed. The man is a little slow sometimes, but that would have been too obvious and he would have defiantly seen it coming.

He grimaced slightly and shot me a look. "What the hell was that for?" He hissed through clenched teeth. I smirked "Behave and give the man a straight answer and it won't happen again. I know you were going to mouth off to him so I beat you to it and gave you a bit of a warning." He rolled his eyes at me and turned back to the teacher.

"I am a new student here. I am shadowing Alannah. My name is Tom." Good, Tom was giving him the right information, no matter how short and obnoxious he was trying to make them without making them bad enough to receive another kick from me. Mr. Slate nodded. "Good day for you to come boy. We are doing ping pong today, so nothing to advanced. Get in squad line with your friend Alannah, and follow the instructions for the warm ups." Tom nodded and followed me back to my squad line. "I don't think the kid could run in them damn awful baggy pants anyway. Stupid school dress code lets them wear almost whatever they want, the girl dresses funny enough as it is normally, I can't even imagine how dreadlocks boy dresses. They really should go back to uniforms...." Mr. Slate ranted under his breath. It honestly took all of my self control not to go hit him...

Tom saw my anger, but didn't know what it was towards. Actually, he though it was towards him. "Come on Alannah, are you seriously mad at me? I'm sorry, I didn't really mean to try to tick him off. I will stop complaining, I swear, just please don't be mad at me." I laughed at him and shook my head. The whipped puppy look on his face was just to sad and adorable.

'I am not mad at you. I am mad at Mr. Slate. Did you hear what he was muttering when we walked away?" Tom nodded 'Well didn't that make you mad? I knew that he didn't think that I was normal because he always said something implying that. But I'm surprised you are not more mad about what he said about you!' Tom shook his head. "I am used to it by now. I ignore it. If I let someone as insignificant as a high school gym teacher get under my skin, I would never get through the critic's comments about us. You learn to ignore it. I only get really mad when people are spouting blatant lies about us, or saying harsh things about my brother that make him upset. I can tell that stuff no matter how much he tries to hide it. And thats when it gets on my nerves the most, when he desperately tries to hide how much something has hurt him, when it hurts him the most out of anything. That is the worst."

I bit my lip while I thought. I knew that Bill and Tom where really close, but I hadn't ever thought of how much they honestly needed each other. There is no way that either of them would be able to make it through the crap that they do without the other, or their friends. I don't think that I could ever do what they do without someone like that.

"Ok class, we are going to start warm ups with 10 jumping jacks. "Go" I started doing mine and finished. And turned around to see Tom doing the most stupid ass jumping jacks I have ever seen. He was trying to hold his pants up while jumping up and down and moving the one free arm he had up and down. It was honestly all I could do to not burst out in a laughing fit. Tom could take a guess what I was holding in though, because my face was slowly turning red, and I was bitting my lip.

He finished and gave me a death look because he knew exactly what I was laughing at. I just shrugged and turned back around grinning. As we ran through the ten-billion different warm ups that Mr. Slate has us do, I somehow always found myself looking back to check to see that to if he was ok. And to see if his pants had fallen down yet. I was going to laugh my ass off if they did fall down.

I know I should focus on the warm ups, but I can't. Tom just looks to freaking cute! Grrrrrr! Why the hell am I having this many problems focusing?! I looked back at Mr. Slate, who was finally finished giving us the millions of warm ups, and was going to give us directions finally. "Ok class, team up with one person, and we will do two on two games."

Everyone rushed around to find a partner so that they where not left by themselves, and I grabbed Tom right away. The last thing I needed was him getting dragged off by some short short wearing girl and have him drooling the whole class, not that I didn't role my shorts pretty short. Don't hate the dancer. Not that he seemed to mind getting pulled over to a ping pong table by me, but whatever. Once everyone was paired up, Mr. Slate ran through the rules real fast. Not that anyone didn't know them. Don't slam the ball on the table so it goes over people's heads, don't lean on the tables, don't chuck the paddles at people when you are pissed or use them as weapons, same old, same old.

The sad thing is, when he said not to throw the paddles, Mr. Slate looked at me for some reason! I mean, I only did that once! And hey, Brian deserved it, the annoying butt head would not leave me alone! Tom looked over at me, probably because of the smirk on my face from remembering when I attacked Brian with the ping pong paddle. I looked over at him and shook my head. 'I will explain it later'.

We were teamed up against another group of people, and all teams played against each other for about 20 minutes, and then the winning team went up a table, the losers down a table. By the end of the class I think that just about everyone in the class was mad at Tom and I for winning all our games. Tom was doing a strange little happy dance because we had won. I was trying not to laugh my ass off at him, but I was not doing a good job at it.

Mr. Slate gave us a disapproving look and then told everyone that class was over, that they could go back to the locker rooms and change. 'You go change in the GUYS locker room Tom, don't go ANYWERE near the Girl's locker room staircase.' The smirk that had appeared when the teacher had said to go change disappeared. He gave me a fake look of hurt. "Who, me? I would never even think of something like that!" I rolled my eyes. 'Yeah right Tom, I know exactly what was on your mind when your face lit up like that.'

He grinned and I pushed him towards the Guy's Locker rooms, and went to change. It is a good thing that they gave us a bunch of time to change, because I had a little trouble lacing my Nike's up (men's shoes too!). They did not want to work for me today.... That and my long hair was frizzing out like mad from the humidity. God this sucks. But whatever, I will have to try to hurry up and make it look good. I rushed out as the bell rang to go meet up with Tom before he got lost and so that we could get to our next class on time.

There he is leaning against the wall next to the Guy's locker room. I walk up to him and pull my fingers through my hair as he falls into step next to me. I huff my short side bands out of my eyes and stop messing with it. I nod in the direction of the stairs and walk slightly ahead of him.

I turn a corner at the top and run straight into someone's back. "Ficken sie mich," I yelp and fall on my butt onto the floor. "I'm so sorry!" I say looking up. "Not a problem Alannah." the EVIL EX'S voice says. "Ach hölle," I breath quietly. "Shisste, Alannah are you alright?" Tom's voice says as he puts his HUGE hands on my ribcage and hauls me to my feet. I look over my shoulder and up at him "Danke, ihre eine puppe." I say to him. "Speak english Alannah you know that annoys me." I roll my eyes and pull away from Tom's hands that were wrapped none-to-gently around my ribcage. "Get over it and beißen sie mich!" I hiss back and wrap my tiny hand around Tom's wrist and pull him down the hall away from Alex. "Who was that?" Tom asks as I lead him down the hall to my AP Ancient World Studies class. "Huh? Oh you mean Alex? He's just the evil ex." I answer.

"HEY! Ms. Greene, what's today?" I ask happily. This is my favorite class. "Hey Alannah," she says happily looking up from her laptop in the front of the classroom. "Who are you? You had better not be skipping to hang out in my class, I mean I'm flattered and all but really Ala is my best student and I don't need some......*insert thought here*....... guy distracting her." My eyes widen at her. "Ach hölle, Tom's new Ms. Greene." I say quietly hiding my blush. "OH! My bad!" she says laughing and holding up her hands in surrender. I laugh, and move to my seat in the aisle. "Well Tom welcome to AP Ancient World Studies, take a seat next to Ala, and strap in as we travel a couple thousand years into the past!" she says in her normal excited puppy-ish voice. Tom looks slightly scared and takes a seat next to me."Is she normally like that?" he asks quietly. I nod "Yeah she love's her job."

I put the massive book on my desk, and lay a hand on it affectionately. "What in all of Gott's green earth is that massive thing!?" he asks incredulously. "My second home!" I say happily and turn my attention to Ms. Greene as she starts the class and last minute stragglers wander in. "Hello guys and girls. Lets turn our attention to the new student while he introduces himself, and tells me the answer to this question." She says and turns to the white board behind her, and scrawls a question in black Dry-Erase marker.

I nudge Tom to stand up. "Eh, well I'm Tom Kaulitz, I'm from Germany, I'm 19 and I have a twin brother named Bill. Oh, two of my other friends are here with us, Georg, and Gustav. We are staying with Alannah, Aalina, Chris, and Robin at their house." he says and starts to sit down. "Now Tom answer me this. In Ancient Greece how were visitors new to the country treated in Athens as opposed to Sparta?" Ms. Greene asks, looking patently at him. "Um, Well in Sparta they were treated with respect but with extreme mistrust until they proved themselves to the King. In Athens they were treated like welcomed guests and often stayed in the palace, personally I think that Sparta's way was a lot smarter." He says quickly, dropping into his seat the instant the words left his mouth.

One hand rests on his knee and I placed my finger's over his. "Very good, you've made me very proud." I smile at him then open my notebook to a clean page. "Well now, isn't he just one smart cookie? He's a keeper Alannah!" Ms. Greene said. My head snaps up and my cheeks burn. "MS. GREENE! I mean really! Come on?!" I cry out, thoroughly embarrassed. The class snickers, even Tom. I cringe and rest my head against the desk.

"Okay now that I have throughly embarrassed Alannah, let's start." Ms. Greene said. Clapping her hands together twice to gather everyone's attention to the power point. Tom's hand rests against my lower back and his fingers tap my spine gently. I roll my head to one side and looked imploringly at him. "What?" I hiss at him. "Don't be embarrassed, she is only messing with you and she is right I am one smart cookie." I snort, lift my head from the desk and start to take notes. "Wow, someone is cocky to the max. You need your ego deflated." I answer, then buckle down for the rest of the period, which is extremely difficult with Tom's hand resting on my back. Every once in a while his hand would shift and his fingers would brush the exposed skin on my back, causing me to tense and him to laugh quietly.

_BRRRIIIINNNNG_ Oh thank god! I don't think I have ever been so uncomfortable, well not exactly uncomfortable, in a class since the ever awkward middle school days. I shoot out of my seat and gather my books. Ms. Greene is shuffling around the room gathering up loose papers and things. "Ms. Greene?" I call out quietly. "About the homework. I know what we are sub post to do but could you explain..." I say quietly again holding the paper in my hand. "Sure Ala, bothering you again?" I nod and let her tell me how to do the work. "Thanks, Ms. G." I say and turn to the door and work my way though the crowded hallway with Tom trailing after me.

"What was that?" he asks when we stop at our lockers. "Nothing, I just needed her to explain the work." I say back, kneeling onto the floor to pull my Science and Journalism folders from the very bottom. "Alannah, don't lie. Please, tell me?" he asks and I look up. "Aw shisste, don't give me the puppy-dog eyes like your brother! Alright fine I'll tell you." I snap, and look back down to my books that wont come out of my locker. I give a sharp tug, tumbling backwards onto to my butt as the I pulled the folders free. I yelped, and got many strange looks. Whatever I'm used to it by now. "I'm a Dyslexic, and sometimes I can't read stuff." I say quietly, standing up and rolling my shoulders slowly. I shrug off the imploring, and confused look and smile. "Come on, we have have to get to first lunch."

Tom and I walked to the cafeteria, with me humming along to the music that I was listening to out of my Ipod the whole way. I am lucky enough to have really long hair that I always leave down, so I can keep my headphones in all day, and as long as the volume is down so that I can actually give coherent answers to teachers, no one takes them. God I love "Dear Maria Count Me In" By All Time Low. (A.N. LOVE this song, plus, the band is from a town right near me.........yay for the one good band that I know of that has come out of Maryland!!!) Tom looked over at me to see what in the world I was humming, so I showed him my Ipod. He saw the screen and nodded, but I was not fooled. The rap-loving white boy had probably never herd of them in his life. I laughed a little at this thought, and he just rolled his eyes at me.

We walked into the cafeteria, and searched for the shortest line. I ran to the line by the wall. It was short now, but in about 30 seconds it would be the most crowded. That would be one of the disadvantages of going to a huge school. The overcrowded halls, and really long lunch lines. Tom followed me over to the line, doing this half-run half-shuffle walk thing while he was holding his pants up. I was seriously going to get this boy a belt one day. Apparently we had gotten there just in time, because right behind us a swarm of kids came in and lined up behind us.

I grinned to myself, thinking of the irony that in any other situation where racing to get somewhere first was the case, Tom and I would be the ones in the back of the line due to him having to hold his pants up. The vision of Tom's weird ass run came back to mind, and I laughed a little to myself. Tom gave me a look that said "Do I even want to know?" and I shook my head. He just shrugged and moved forward in line. We went through the line getting our food. I got a chicken salad sandwich and Tom got lasagna, and we went to go pay for our food. I forked over the money for both of our lunches, seeing as they didn't have their lunch accounts set up yet.

We headed over to a table where Robin, Georg, Chris and Gustav where already sitting. I parked my ass next to Chris and started asking her about how the day was going so far. Robin looked around then lifted her feet and propped them up on the seat next to her. Tom took his hat off and sat it on the other seat. "If anyone sits on this, I will murder them." Tom swore. 'You know that you are not supposed to wear hats in the building, right Tom?' I asked him, seeing as he had been wearing it all day, with several teachers giving him looks like they wanted to tell him to take it off, but where to scared to. He gave me a crooked smile and said "Do I look like I care? I didn't take it off unless I wanted to when I was in school in Germany, I sure as hell ain't gonna take it off here unless I want to." I rolled my eyes and turned back to my sandwich.

A few minutes later, I saw Bill and Aalina walk over. Robin shifted her feet off of Aalina's seat, and Tom moved his hat quickly before his brother sat on it. Bill's face fell a little when Tom moved his hat. I laughed a little to myself. Bill had seen the hat and was going to sit on it just to piss his brother off. That could have either have been really funny, or created a really bad fight. Good thing Tom was quick.

"You know your not supposed to wear hats in the building, right Tom?" said Aalina as she sat down. I got a huge grin on my face. 'Thats what I've been telling him all day!' I said. All of a sudden, a brilliant idea popped into my head. I reached over and quickly grabbed Tom's hat off of his head. He swore and said "Give that back, it is one of my lucky hats!" I stuck my tongue out at him. 'No, I will give it back later, when you can wear it' I said as I pulled it out of his reach. Which, mind you, is saying something seeing as I am only 5'1, and Tom is probably close, or over 6 feet tall.

"Give it back!" Tom said, reaching for the hat again.  
"No!"  
"Give it back!"  
"No!"  
"Give it back!"  
"No!"  
"Give it back!"  
"No!"  
"Give it back!"  
"For the last time, No!"  
"Come on! That is one of my lucky hats!" He complained.  
"One of Tom, you have more! I am not keeping it forever, just for 3 more hours!" I reasoned with him, seeing as arguing was going no where, even if it was fun.  
"Ok, look! I am going to be away from my brother for 3 more hours, don't make me lose my lucky hat too!" Tom wined. He looked like a whipped dog when he did that, but I knew if I gave in, he would hold it over me. Plus, I think Aalina made a bet with Bill about who would win the fight, and I KNOW the girl does not have the money that she put up for the bet. I know this because I was the person who has that $5 she needs. I will repay her!..............if I remember.....  
"nu uh, we all are in the same science class, so only 1 1/2 hours without your brother! You will be fine. And If you do have really really really bad luck I will give it back, ok?"  
"..........Fine....... Just don't get food on it! Please!" Tom said, giving up on the fight he knew he would never win.

I saw Bill reach into his pocket and get out his wallet to pull out the $5 that Aalina had won in their bet. Good, now I don't have to pay her back! The rest of lunch was pretty uneventful, seeing as it was just watching the guys get a load of American public school food. Some of this stuff can be downright nasty, but some of it is ok. It just depends on what lunch period you have, 'cuz if you have 4th lunch, you should NOT get the nacho cheese unless you like lumps in it.......

Slowly, we all got up and dumped the trash off of our trays. I looked at my watch to check how much time until the bell telling us to go to class rang. "How much longer 'till the..."_bringgggggg __"_bell....never mind" Chris said. I laughed and shook my head. That was just too strange. I looked around to find Tom so that he didn't get lost in the 3 minutes that we had until the bell rang again, making you late for class. I found him looking around trying to find someone. Oh wait, that would be me he is looking for......duh......

I walked over to him, grabbed his arm, and started to pull him out of the cafeteria. We did not have much longer that we could wait, or we would be late.

The bell rang and Mrs. Wheeler walked up to the front of the class. And stood there for another minute until Matt, Eliza, Brittany, Ali, and Ryan came bolting in just seconds after the bell rang. This happened a lot, so Mrs. Wheeler had learned to just let it go. The 3 girls always stopped at the bathrooms, and that made them late, and no one knows what Matt and Ryan do that make them late, but its probably from waiting for the girls. "Alright guys, we will start with the drill in a minute, but first you need to turn in your homework and then sit down and be quiet for a minute while I introduce you guys to some people, so lets go, homework up front on my desk!"

Mrs. Wheeler is the best. She will let you listen to your Ipod in class as long as you are still doing your work and she is not talking or giving a lesson. She is really friendly and nice too, so everyone loves science. We all got up and put our homework up in the bin on her desk and sat back down. "Ok, so we have some new students with us the semester, so, guys, would you like to come up here and say anything, or do you just want to stand up back there and talk?" "Is it ok if we stay back here?" Bill asked. Mrs. Wheeler nodded. "Ok then, just tell us your names, where you are from, and just anything else I guess. Try not to make it to long though, we have a really fun lab today."

Everyone went "Yes!" and then quieted down to hear the guys talk. Bill started. "My name is Bill, and I am just going to say this now. We are all from Germany, so you don't have to hear the same thing 4 times. All I ask is that you are kind to my brother and my friends, I know that me and my brother probably look a little strange. Just please do not make fun of any of us for it." "Yeah, cuz if you do, someone is going to be in trouble!" Robin added in and jumped up.

Aalina rolled my eyes and pulled her back down into her seat as I tried, and failed, not to laugh. 'Sorry, she had sugar cookies at lunch. Continue Bill, or go Tom, whoever is talking next.' Aalina said. Bill sat down and Tom stood up. "Ok, well, my name is Tom, and Bill already said the Germany thing. The only other things that you shoudl know about me are that Bill is my twin brother, and that I agree with him. I just hope that here in America, just because we have different styles then most guys do, we are not treated like we where at our old school." Tom sat down, and Georg stood up.

"My name is George. Same thing that Bill and Tom said. There is not much else to add honestly." Gustav stood up "My name is Gustav. Pretty much what Georg said." He sat back down.

"Ok then, thank you guys, that was helpful. Alright, now on to the lab. Who wants to make things change colors and mess with fire and chemicals?" Aalina's eyes got big and I could basically see what she was thinking. Oh no. Daisy is in this class. Daisy and fire don't go well together and she was not sure how much I trusted me, Georg and Tom with both fire and chemicals. Hopefully Sushi would be able to handle Daisy though. But she's not sure what she can do about Tom, Georg and me....

"What?" Bill looked at her a little worried. 'Think about it. How much of a problem is it going to be with Tom, Georg, and Alanna hall messing with fire and chemicals?' Aalina said. I grinned to myself. Eavesdropping is...well, you can't eavesdropping when you are sitting right behind the person, is funny! It dawned on Bill too, and he whipped around to face his brother, who had a dangerous look in his eyes. "Tom, don't do anything that will get us in trouble! No messing with Georg with the fire or chemicals. Or me, or Alannah, or Gustav, or any one else!" "Aw, come on Bill, at least let me mess with Georg!"Tom pleaded, but Bill shook his head, and Tom sat there and fake pouted for a minute.

"Everyone, pair up and go to a lab station. One person get goggles and the other needs to get the directions from off of my desk. The chemicals are on the table by my desk, and the matches are up there also. ONLY USE THE AMOUNT OF MATCHES THAT THE LAB CALLS FOR! Ok, go guys!" Mrs. Wheeler said, and opened the cabinet that holds the goggles. "Goggles?" Tom asked as he gave me a 'Seriously?' look. I rolled my eyes. "It will be fine, just loosen the straps when you put them on so that they fit around your dreads."

He sighed and went to go get the directions. I got 2 pairs of goggles and walked back to the lab station. Tom sighed as he slipped the goggles on and struggled to get the strap around his dreads right. I put mine on and looked at the directions. This was going to be interesting.

_brrrinnnggggggggg_. Crap, the bell. Aalina finished poring out the neon colored chemicals and pulled off my goggles. Aalina went to go put them back. When she did, Tom took one look at her and started laughing. 'What?!?!' she demanded, mad that he was laughing and she didn't know why. "T-the red rings around your e-eyes! You look so stupid!" Bill walked up behind him and smacked him upside the head. "What was that fo-HAHAHAHAHAH!" Tom started to yell at Bill, but stopped when he saw Bill's face. He had angry red marks around his eyes and on his nose from the goggles, and his hair was messed up from the elastic band that held the goggles on.

Bill got even more mad, and was going to hit him again, but thought better of it. Instead he smiled and Tom. "Come on Aalina, we have to go to gym. Bye Tom, see you at the end of the day!" He pulled Aalina out of the classroom, but as soon as they where out of ear shot from Tom, he burst out laughing. "T-Tom's f-fa-face! The red w-was so BAD! What did Alannah do, snap the goggles on his face while he was wearing them? He looks so funny!" Bill choked out.

I saw them laughing at he end of the hall, and then looked at Tom. I almost peed myself at what I saw. There was a HUGE red ring around his eyes from the goggles! I clapped my hand up against my mouth and tried to hold in the laugh that was coming out, but I couldn't. I burst out into laughter. "Whats so funny?!" He asked. I kept laughing and pointed at his face. He ran to a mirror, looked at his face and groaned. "I thought that you said that the goggles wouldn't mess my hair up!" he said and started messing with his dreads. I rolled my eyes. "Do you even see the BRIGHT RED ring around your eyes?" I asked him. Tom did a double take and groaned even louder. "Why me...." he muttered as he rubbed his eyes. I reached up and grabbed his hands. "Stop rubbing it, it will not help at all, it will just make the rest of your eyes red. It will go away in the next few minutes. Just leave it alone." I said, pulling his hands down.

"Now come on, we are going to be late for study hall." I said, pulling him out of the room. Tom's only response was to groan again, and then pull his hat down lower over his face, hoping that no one would see the marks around his eyes. I shook my head and sped walked down the hallway, hoping that we would not be late. We slid into the room just as the bell rang. I breathed a sigh of relief. The teacher said that if I was late one more time, he was going to kill me and give me detention. Personally, I was more scared of the detention. The death threat was pretty empty, and I could probably take the teacher. I am honestly surprised that he makes it through the period without falling asleep. We are all wondering when he is going to retire.

The teacher looked at me like he wanted to yell, but the whole class had seen me come in right before the bell, so he just shook his head and looked back at his computer as I made my way to my seat with Tom in tow. The teacher did a double take, trying to get a better look at Tom. "Young man, why are you here and not in your class?! When I find out who's student you are you are going to get detent..."I cut off the teacher, saying "Do you ever look at your emails? He is a new student, and he is supposed to be in this class. He is from Germany and he is shadowing me. His name is Tom. There, now you know who he is, and he has sort of given an introduction. Can we sit down and do our work now, I have a lot of homework."

The teacher gave me a look like I just smacked him, but sat down and didn't say anything for the rest of the period. I smiled to myself and pulled out my geometry homework. I started trying to work on it, but kept getting distracted when Tom poked me in the side, making me squeak. Yes, as strange as it sounds, I squeak when I am poked in the side. After about the 10th poke, and many glares from classmates that where trying to work, I was a little aggravated. Tom went to poke me, but this time I grabbed his hand. "." I growled at him. He grinned at me and said "What, does that bug you? I think it's funny when you squeak like that." I rolled my eyes at him and turned back to my homework. I didn't want to wait to do it when I got home, because I know it won't get done then.

As soon as I released Tom's fingers, he went and poked me again. I jumped a foot in the air and hissed "TOM!" again. He gave me a crooked grin and said "What?". "Stop. Poking. Me. Please." I said. He shook his head no. "Fine, if you won't stop, I will just move and go sit with my friend Athena across the room." I said. His face fell. "Fine I will stop poking you. Don't move." He said, giving me a puppy dog pout. I sighed and tried to concentrate on my math homework again, but failed miserably. I groaned and slammed my math book shut and slid it into my messenger bag. I slipped my headphone into my left ear and carefully pulled my Ipod out of my pocket. I turned the volume down so that I could still hear everyone, so that if the teacher decided to yell at us for something, and then I had to say something, I would be able to respond and not give away the fact that I had my Ipod on.

No one else noticed the fact that I had my Ipod out, most likely because many of them had their Ipods in also, except Tom. He locked eyes with me and then pointed to his ear, signaling that he wanted the other one. I shook my head no. "If the teacher sees it, we will both get busted. Plus, I have no rap on here." I whispered. He shook his head. "I don't care, I am dieing without music all day. I just want something to listen to, even if it is our own music." I glanced up at the teacher fast, to see if he was looking. To my surprise, the old man was actually asleep! I pulled out the other headphone and handed it to Tom, motioning for him to slide closer to my desk in case the teacher woke up. Which was unlikely to happen until the bell rang.

He smiled and accepted the headphone as he moved closer. I put my Ipod on shuffle and laid my head down on my desk and closed my eyes. I was bored, and a little tired. Besides, if the teacher can sleep in class, so can I. I was almost asleep when all of a sudden "Beichte" started blaring in my ears. I jumped a foot in the air and yanked my headphone out. I looked around quickly to make sure no one noticed, then put my headphone back in and grabbed my Ipod away from Tom so I could turn it down. "You know that's not true you know." Tom said. I gave him a confused look. "What the heck are you talking about?" I asked him. "The song. The part where it says 'I stole my brother's girlfriend'. That is not true, he has never stolen one of my girlfriends. " Tom clarified. I rolled my eyes at him. "Like that really matters. If he had really stolen one of your girlfriends, everyone would probably know cuz you would have to go and do something to poor Bill in revenge." "No, I would never hurt my brother..................................too badly" Tom said, giving me a look of fake hurt.

Just as I was about to say a smart comment to Tom, the bell rang. "Saved by the bell Tom." I muttered under my breath. Finally, this day that would never end is over. Then again, thats how every day of school feels to me. I grabbed my bag and yanked my headphone out of Tom's ear. I ignored his protests of how I hurt his ear and started for the door smiling slightly to myself. Tom ran to catch up. "So what class now 'Lannah?" He asked me. The shortening of my name only bugs me a small bit, but I know I better get over it now, cuz come Friday, everyone will probably be calling me that. I shook my head at Tom. "School is over now. We are just heading back to the lockers so that I can grab my last few books and head to the cars." I explained. "Then why are we being so slow, lets go!" Tom said as he started to speed up, pulling me with him.

Thanks to Tom's speediness and desperate desire to get out of school, we where the first ones at the cars. Which sucks for everyone else, because the rule is, whoever gets their first who wants to drive gets to. Which means I GET TO DRIVE! I started doing a little victory dance until Tom started looking at me like I might belong in a straight jacket. "What?!" I said, still on a victory high. He just shook his head at me and I continued to dance. "What are you doing Alannah?" Chris asked as she walked up with Gustav. "I WIN!" I said still dancing. "Great, now I don't get to drive. I'll beat you tomorrow!" Chris said. I got tired and stopped happy dancing and just slid into the drivers seat.

Once we got home, everyone kinda drifted to different parts of the house. Aalina is basically wiped. She slept the whole way home, even through the music that I put on, which I turned up really loud so I didn't have to keep hearing Tom complain about how much torture it was when I took his hat. I went straight to my computer to write. I love to write stories and stuff like that. My laptop is my baby. If I ever lost it, or my flash drive, I would commit murder on whoever messed with them. Robin had once thought that she smashed my flash drive, because we both had the same one, so she freaked out and tried to hide it. I noticed that she was acting strange and made her tell me what she was so freaked about. Turns out she smashed her own, and she had been scared for nothing. But she did have the right idea. If she had smashed it, I would have never forgiven her.

Dinner was actually really good. I do have to give him this, for a boy that normally cooks for a bunch of boys who are used to eating junk food, he is a good cook. The chicken stir fry is very good. I would have had seconds, if Georg had not taken the last of it. I will get him for that later.........

**_Please review and tell me any ideas you have for the continuation of this story!!!!!!!!!_**


	17. Sorry

Ok, im really sorry

I hate to do this, but until i can get some ideas, or some help, or some time, i am going to put this story on Hiatus

I am working on a chapter, but I left the story for a while due to school projects, finals, having my laptop taken from me by my parents, etc...., and i totally lost my inspiration.

Lucky for the people that like this story, 2 of my friends refuse to let me quit, so sooner or later you will have a chapter, weather it is to end the story, or to continue on with it....

1000x sorry

~Alice


	18. Explanation

Hey Ya'll,

This is not AliceInNeverLand. It's FireFlyFlicker delivering terrible news concerning the world of AliceInNeverLand's (AKA Alice's) story "Shadowing."

The reason I'm typing this and not Alice, is mostly because Alice is a pain in the you know what and doesn't wish to disappoint any of her fans excluding myself, of course.

She has decided that she is not going to be able to finish this story in the near future, even my help.

So ,until she looks at what I wrote for the next chapter... (GRR!) "Shawdowing" is, until further notice, (in the form of a chapter post) a story on HIATUS.

I'm so sorry if we (and by we I mean she) upset the balance. Those of you reading this terrible letter who happen to love this story, i.e. myself, will just have to hang in there, and imagine what may or may not be happening in our made up little world.

Sincerely Yours,  
FireFlyFlicker (AKA Ells/Alannah/Ala)

P.S. I'm sorry to be the barer this of bad news. And I hope that I will not be maimed for it. Bye ya'll, until further notice.


End file.
